For You I Will
by oddribbits
Summary: Gary is out of the Asylum, Peter is trying to adjust to the changes that have taken place with the town, with himself, and with Gary. I frigging suck at summaries, but bear with me
1. Change

Changes

Pete slowly climbed out his window, trying his hardest to ignore the sickening sounds of his mother and stepfather in the act of passion coming from across the hall. He carefully climbed down the tree that was located outside his room.

During the summer there was no curfew to worry about, so he wasn't afraid of being caught by the police. But summer was almost over, much to his relief. That meant Bullworth, Jimmy, but most importantly, Gary Smith. They had released him a few days ago from Happy Volts Asylum, or so his resources had reported to him (mainly the Preps, as of late). He would be retuning to the Academy, mush to everyone's dismay. Everyone except Petey's that is. Even Petey's mother had asked if he would like to be sent somewhere else when she heard the news. Peter had told her he would prefer to attend again. Gary had apparently been cured… or at least gotten better and was taking his meds.

Over the summer a lot had changed. Mainly Pete himself. Sure, he was still pretty short and of a slim build, but he had been in a state for the last few months were he had been desperate for anything that could possibly distract him. So he had taken up boxing with the Preps as well as riding his bike five miles everyday to and from a gym in the next town… but when this hadn't been enough of a distraction he had gotten a part time job at a new music store in New Coventry.

There had also been some long awaited changes to the town. Blue Skies Industrial Park had been deemed unfit as a residential area, so all the residents had been moved out by the city and put into New Coventry, which had been renovated to the max. It was now almost as nice as Old Bullworth Vale… Petey doubted it would stay that way for very long with all the poorer residents of the town living there. Blue Skies was now just an industrial area, with the exception of Happy Volts, which would soon be moved to a new facility somewhere near the church. After they bulldozed the old building, the plot would be used by Bullworth, for what Petey wasn't sure yet. But as Head Boy, he was pretty sure he would be told.

But on Petey's side of town, in Old Bullworth Vale, nothing much had changed, besides the fact that Petey had gotten two new neighbors over the vacation. On the left were The Perry's, who had a son who would be attending Bullworth with Petey. On the right were The White's, whose son Blake was an 18 year old drop out who worked with Pete at Motor's Music. Josh Perry was an only child, like Pete, and he was a drag queen. No joke. But he was a very convincing queen. Pete had dated him at the beginning of the summer, knowing full well that he was a guy, but the two had decided it would work best to just be friends. 'Like BFFs' had been Josh's exact words. So that's what they were. Blake White had three little sisters, the youngest being five, and had helped Petey as a distraction. Blake had taught Pete to play the guitar, as well as how to read sheet music. But it hadn't taken long because Pete was a really fast learner when it came to music.

But, back to the present. Peter was going to the pier to kill some time… or more specifically, get away from the nasty sex noises that his mother, Carla, and step father, Ian, made when in the act of passion. Pete gagged just thinking about it. Peter ran his hands through his now shoulder length brown hair, before sitting on the bench and crossing his legs in a very feminine way. He smiled; he could practically hear Gary's voice… 'What the hell Femme-boy?' He shook those thoughts away as he sighed. 'Only a few more days now, Petey… You can hold on that long right?' he asked himself. He jumped as the cell phone in his pocket played High School Never Ends by Bowling for Soup very loudly. Petey, wondering who the hell called at 4 am, answered the phone with an irritated hello.

He could only hear deep breathing on the other end, so he repeated his hello.

"Ooooh, Peter…" came a rather heated and deep voice that he was thrilled to recognize.

Petey couldn't help but grin.

"Gary, you're so sick, man."

"Damn it Femme-boy! You're suppose to cry and scream 'you pervert' before hanging up and snuggling with you pink dog… or something like that." Gary droned, amusement practically oozing off his words.

"In you dreams, douche." Petey said, bringing his knees to his chest. "So I guess its true then. You're really coming back to Bullworth?"

"Wow… you're feisty today… and yes, I am rejoining you in hell, my love!" Gary cried out passionately.

Pete sighed. "You done?" he asked, rather amused himself at Gary's over dramatic and rather OOC behavior.

"No… Yes… I don't know, maybe… uh… seesaw!" Gary said, his voice reaching a pitch Petey didn't know he could.

"Okay… what the hell? Just… what the hell?" Petey asked, rather frightened by Gary's behavior, it was worse than before.

"I don't know, I think it's the meds they have me on…" Gary answered.

"I'll humor that. So what are you doing?" Pete asked, letting his head fall back to rest on the back of the bench.

"Aw, Pete, why'd you do that? I was admiring the glow of the moonlight on your hair… which looks gayer than I thought possible, by the way." Gary said, chuckling.

Peter whipped around, and sure enough, Gary stood at the end of the pier, well out of Pete's earshot. Gary grinned and waved, flipping his phone shut and strolling over to Pete.

"Well, Femme-boy, you just going to gape or are you going to say something?" Gary asked, raising his brow at the boy.

"When did you get here?" Pete asked, regaining his composure.

"Hm… uh, like twenty minutes ago maybe?" Gary said, scratching the side of his head as he gazed up at the sky. "But anyway, not important."

"How did you get here?" Pete asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"My alien buddies beamed me here, how do you think I got here? I fucking hitch-hiked!" Gary said, plopping down on the bench beside Pete.

"Gary…" Pete groaned, rolling his eyes.

"What? Don't judge me! Anyway… what's been up with you?" Gary asked, casting a sideways glance at the boy.

Peter shrugged. "Nothing much… just working."

"Oh my God, not the street corners Pete! Anything but the street corners!" Gary said in a mocking tone, laughing.

Pete sighed, getting up. "I don't need to take your shit, asshole." He said, walking off down the pier.

"Whoa, whoa, Petey," Gary chuckled, grabbing Pete's wrist, "When did you grow balls? I'm hurt that I wasn't here to stop it."

"You know what? Shut up! Jimmy's right, you're boring."

Gary glared at him. "Well now, Petey… I have to say, I don't much like your attitude."

Peter glared right back, gaze never faltering.

After what seemed like forever, Gary chuckled, and released Pete's wrist.

"Come on, I didn't mean anything by it. Sit down." Gary said in a soothing tone, smiling.

After a few seconds, Petey plopped back down on the bench.

"There now, not so bad, am I?" Gary asked, gripping Petey's chin and turning the boy to look at him.

Peter's heart began beating very fast, his shoulder's tensing.

"No…" he barely managed to say it without squeaking.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Gary asked, releasing Pete's jaw.

"Getting away from parent sex…" Pete said.

Gary made a face. "Gross…" he said.

"Yep… I might start heading back soon, hopefully they're done before I get there…" he said, scratching a rather irritating mosquito bite on his arm.

"Alright then, let's go." Gary said, standing up.

"What?" Peter asked, standing up with him.

"Well, you're not going to just leave me here to sleep on this bench, are you?" Gary asked, mocking hurt.

"Well… no. But my mom will be pissed when she wakes up and you're at the house…" Pete said, thinking hard.

"So what?" Gary asked, irritated.

"So nothing. Come on." Petey said, motioning for Gary to follow him.

-Later-

Gary sat on Petey's bed, legs crossed Indian style. Pete was digging through his drawers, looking for something Gary could wear to sleep. He eventually took out a pair of black cotton shorts and a white undershirt. He handed them to Gary. He pointed to the bathroom. Gary got up and went to change, and while he was in there Pete put a Mindless Self Indulgence CD into his state of the art player, a gift from Ian. He turned the volume low enough so that it wouldn't wake anyone up. When he was done with that, he took an elastic band and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. Gary came out while he was putting his hair up.

"What the fuck, Femme-boy?" Gary asked, dropping his clothes on the floor by the bed.

"What?" Petey asked, turning to look at him.

Gary shook his head, "Nothing." He said, shaking his head. "And what is this shit?" Gary asked, making a face.

"Mindless Self Indulgence…" Pete said, turning it up.

"Well, I figured that much. What's the band?" Gary asked.

"That is the band, Gary…" Pete said, trying hard to hide his smile.

"Oh…" Gary said, feeling stupid.

Petey bobbed his head slowly as track 5 started up, and singing along with the lead singer.

Gary was just starting to doze on Petey's bed when there came a series of taps on Petey's window.

Peter hurried over to the window they had climbed through earlier and opened it.

"Hey, P. I saw you weren't alone when you came back… and I just could _not_ control my curiosity! I had to come investigate, so here I am… Oh, Blake's here too. Just FYI! Can I come in?" came possibly the most overly ditzy voice Gary had ever heard.

"Yeah sure," Petey said, offering his hand to whoever it was.

Pete helped the person in.

"Oh, P! Is this him?" asked the girl, elbowing Pete in the side, while eyeing Gary.

-End Ch. 1-

So, there it is… The start of my first Bully fan fiction… I don't know really what you guys will think… I hope you like it.


	2. Acceptance

II- Acceptance

"Oh, P! Is that him?" asked the girl, elbowing Petey in the side, while eyeing Gary.

"Yes, Josh…" Petey said, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Damn it, Josh! Move your ass!" came another voice, from a boy trying to get through the window.

"Sorry!" Josh said, temporarily losing interest in Gary and moving quickly out of his way.

When the other boy was in the room, Gary took a good look at both. The first boy, who in Gary's opinion could break any guys Gaydar, was shorter than Pete with straight brown hair and a really nice tan. He wore a pink mid-drift top and tight girl jeans that were sparkly with glitter swirls. He didn't have on any shoes but that was fixed when he turned to the second boy.

"My shoes?" the girly boy asked, holding out his hand.

The older boy pulled a pair of pink three inch stilettos from the pockets of his hoodie. While the boy put his shoes on, Gary turned to the older boy. He was older and taller than the rest of them. He had dirty blonde hair, not particularly long but not short either. He had a lighter complexion but wasn't as pale as Pete or Gary. He had on a black hoodie and baggy jeans and some ratty tennis shoes. Gary turned to Petey.

"Who are your friends Pete?" Gary asked.

"Oh, right! Um, Gary, this is Josh and Blake." He said, motioning to each boy in turn.

"Hi!" Josh said, smiling real big at Gary.

Blake simply waved.

"So, Pete's told us a lot about you…" Josh said, sitting on the bed beside Gary.

"Has he?" Gary asked, eyeing Pete.

"Mhm… He said you're a psycho… is it true?" Josh asked.

"Well… maybe. Femme-boy likes to talk shit a lot…" Gary said, glaring at Pete.

Pete went to sit with Blake, who was sitting beside the open window having a cigarette.

"Pete didn't really. I was testing you. He actually sticks up a lot for you when people in town talk shit…" Josh said, smiling.

"Not surprising… everyone knows it's almost impossible for him to control himself around me." Gary said, grinning wickedly at Pete when he whipped around to glare at him.

"Ass…" Pete hissed, turning back around.

Josh stood up suddenly.

"Okay, we just came over to say hi. So we'll leave now. Bye P! Bye Gary!" he said, removing his shoes and chucking them out the window, each hit the ground with a dull thud.

"Later, guys." Pete said, waving.

First Blake, then Josh climbed out the window. When he was sure they had both made it to the ground safely he closed his window.

"Your friends are fucking frightening…" Gary said, lying back down with his hands behind his head.

Pete sighed. "You have to be a bitch about everything, don't you?"

"My, my… you're so… edgy lately… it's different. I like it." Gary said, grinning at the boy.

Peter grinned back. "Really now? You thought I'd stay the same without your constant pestering? Hell no! You won't be able to push me around unless I want you to from now on." He said, walking towards his conjoining office/rec room.

Petey flipped the bedroom light off. "Night, Gary." He cooed before going to the office and shutting the door behind him.

Petey used the term office lightly. It really was a conjoining bedroom that wasn't going to be used by anyone. Petey had his computer and bookcases in this room, as well as his TV with surround sound and gaming platforms and gaming equipment. There was also a rather comfy futon in the room, you know, one that changes into a couch, and it was in front of his TV. Pete walked over to his computer and sat in his swivel chair; he quickly went to his e-mail and saw he had one from Jimmy. He smiled and clicked it.

_Is it true their letting the psycho back into Bullworth? Or is everything you hear there just as much hot air as here? And hurry the hell up with a reply this time…_

'Good old Jimmy…' Pete thought, composing a quick reply.

_Hey, Jimmy. No, it's not hot air. I can confirm it… Gary is at this moment in my bedroom… He told me himself that he was going back. He's different somehow. I hope this was quick enough for you._

Pete quickly hit send and shut down his computer. He went over to the bookcase, grabbing something he knew would put him to sleep quickly and went to lounge on his futon. He wasn't sure when he finally dozed off.

-Next Morning-

Petey was suddenly forced awake when he felt the futon move violently. He sat up and saw that Gary was kneeling on the end of the bed, grinning wickedly at him.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty!" he said, laughing.

Pete sighed. "Good morning, Gary."

"I have a question," he bent down to pick up the book that had fallen to the floor, "why the hell were you reading _this_?"

He held up an almost pristine copy of Breaking Dawn.

"It puts me to sleep faster than anything else I have." Pete said, swiping his book from Gary.

Pete got up and slowly made his way to the bookcase, were he inserted the book back in its place.

"What time is it?" Pete asked.

"Only nine-ish…" Gary said, licking his lips.

"Are you hungry? I don't have to be at work till noon. I'll make you breakfast." Pete offered.

"I'm starving! I haven't eaten since they let me out."

"You haven't eaten for three days?!?" Pete asked, staring in shock at Gary.

"What?" Gary asked.

Pete quickly grabbed Gary's wrist and pulled him out of the room and down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"What do you want?" Pete asked, pulling a frying pan out from a cabinet.

"Eggs are fine… some toast too, I guess. Since you're freaking out and all…" Gary said, sitting down in a chair at the table.

While Peter pulled out the eggs and butter from the fridge, Gary watched with a focus he rarely ever showed. Petey didn't look so bad, considering he had bags under his eyes and looked somewhat sickly…. He was, dare Gary think it, cuter than he had been when Gary was locked up. He looked more feminine with his long hair and short stature… So maybe, just maybe, Gary had a very slight crush on Peter… and even though he teased the boy constantly, he wasn't sure how Pete felt about him. Gary didn't like having these feeling for Pete… they just happened one day.

Pete cooked until he had three eggs and two pieces of toast ready for himself and Gary. The two of them ate in silence for awhile.

"This is good, Pete." Gary said, smiling slyly at the boy across from him.

"You're welcome…" Pete said, weary of Gary.

Gary slowly slid his hand across the table to Pete's, taking it gently in his own. Peter eyed him suspiciously.

"It's almost like… we're married." Gary cooed, bringing Pete's hand to his lips.

Pete ripped his hand away from Gary's before his lips made contact and glared at the older brunette. His heart was beating fast again and he was tensing.

"That's not funny Gary." Pete said, his face going red.

Gary chuckled. "I was kidding… you can't take a fucking joke, can you, you little girl?"

"Shut the hell up!" Petey said, kicking Gary under the table.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Gary asked, rubbing his shin.

"For being creepy! Go take your meds Gary." Pete commanded.

"For your information, I already did Femme-boy." He said, glaring at the younger boy.

"What's all the commotion, boys?"

Both looked to see a thin, curly haired blonde woman leaning in the doorway. She had a bottle of cheap wine in her hand.

"Nothing, Mom. This is Gary, by the way." Pete said.

"Oh, oh, _this_ is Gary! Ok, I just came to make sure ev-everythin' was all right…" she said, smiling at her son. "I-it was nice to meet you, G-Gary!" she said, before turning and going back upstairs.

Gary leaned in close to Pete.

"Is your mom shit faced at _10 in the morning_?" He asked, slightly shocked.

Pete nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"Jesus…" Gary said, "At least my old man waits till noon…How long has she been an alcoholic?"

Pete shrugged. "Since she got married to Ian, I guess…"

"Which was?" Gary prompted.

"Summer before last…"

"Damn, man… I'm sorry." Gary said, actually sounding sorry.

"It doesn't matter." Pete said, taking the empty plates and rinsing them off in the sink, "And why does it matter to you, anyway?"

"Well… I guess because you knew what she was like before she found alcohol… my dad's just always been an alcoholic for as long as I can remember…" Gary said, "I figure it tears you up so much more…"

"I guess…" Pete said, "I just really don't want to talk about it right now, so drop it."

Gary didn't like being told what to do, but he dropped it like Pete requested.

-End Ch. 2-

So that's chapter two… I absolutely love everyone who reviewed… I read them out loud to my brother, who scoffed at you. I told him to shut the fuck up, cause my reviewers are awesome… And you are!


	3. Work

III- Work

Peter was on the computer while Gary played Call of Duty 4 on Pete's PS3. He was reading a new e-mail from Jimmy.

_What do you mean he's changed? And why is he in your bedroom? You know what, never mind. I don't want to know what you two do tonight. Keep the details._

Petey chuckled and started to reply.

_You know what? You're sick, Jim. He's not as psycho like he used to be. He hasn't said one hateful word about you since he's been here. So ha._

Pete hit send, smiling. He turned as he heard Gary curse loudly. Gary glanced at him.

"What?" he asked, viciously.

"Jimmy says hi." He said, testing Gary for a reaction

"Really now? You're a terrible liar, Pete." He said, "He called me a psycho, didn't he?"

"Yes… but he was nice about it…" Pete said, trying to sound convincing.

"You suck at lyi… Oh, God damn it mother fucker!" Gary shrieked, turning back to his game.

Pete chuckled, turning back to his computer. It wasn't long before Josh and Blake barged into the room. Josh had his hands over his eyes.

"Cover anything you don't want us to see!" He said, peaking through his fingers.

Gary and Petey looked at him in bemusement.

"Oh, ok. You virgin eyes are safe Blake." Josh said, patting Blake rather roughly on the back.

"Uh-huh…" Blake said, rolling his eyes.

"Hi guys… can we help you?" Pete asked.

Josh smiled. "You can, Petey-baby! You can tell us what the two of you are doing tonight, cause there's this party and… yeah Blake you tell him."

Blake sighed. "Ron wants you to play at the party… he asked for you specifically and he's going to pay you."

"Play? Like on a stage? Wait, how does he know I play?" Pete asked.

"I let him listen to the CD…" Blake said, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing away.

Petey jumped up from his chair. "You WHAT?"

"Well… it was kinda an accident… he came over and I was listening to it… he asked who it was and I told him… I didn't think it would matter…" Blake said, chewing the inside of his cheeks.

Petey sat down again, sighing. He slumped down, burying his head in his hands.

"What CD?" Gary asked.

"Pete made me a CD for my birthday of all my favorite songs… but just him singing and playing the guitar… it's really good…"

Pete sat up, his face growing red. "The party is tonight?"

"Yep!" Josh said, grinning.

Pete sighed. "I guess I could go… but _you_ have to come play the drums on the stage with me." Pete said, pointing his finger at Blake.

"Fair enough." Blake said, smiling.

Pete turned to Gary. "You tagging along?"

"Will there be beer?" he asked, looking at Blake.

"Probably." Blake answered.

"We'll see." Gary said, turning back to his game.

Pete chuckled. "Okay… so… actually, I should be heading to work soon… Gary are you just gonna hang here?" Pete asked.

"Yea…"

"No, he's not. He's gonna come hang out with me." Josh said, smiling. "I'll show him around, show him all the things that have changed. We'll meet back here at around… what time do you guys get off?"

"I get off at nine. Pete gets off at six." Blake said.

"Okay, we'll meet here at six. Then wait for Blake to show up and go off to the party. Sound good?" Josh asked, turning to Gary.

"Yep, sounds good."

Pete stiffened. He knew that tone of voice… it meant Gary was up to something… something bad.

"Right, good. See you guys then!" Josh said, strolling out of the room with Blake in tow.

When he heard the front door slam, Pete turned to Gary.

"Gary… what are you up to?" Pete asked.

"Don't worry your pretty little face over it, babe." Gary said, shutting off the PS3.

"I swear to God if you hurt Josh in any way, shape, or form…" Pete began.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt your boyfriend, Pete."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. Promise you won't use him in any way." Pete said.

"I promi… wait, what?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow at Pete.

"Promise, then I'll explain."

"Yes, I promise not to hurt or use Josh in any way, shape, or form." Gary said, rolling his eyes, "Now explain."

"Josh and I had a thing at the beginning of the summer, it wasn't anything special." Pete said, turning back to his computer when his face turned red.

Gary got up and shuffled over to Pete, bending so he was level with him.

"Anything with you is special, Pete." Gary said, playing idly with a lock of Petey's hair.

Pete swatted his hand away. "Why do you keep doing that?" he asked.

"Doing what?" Gary asked, standing up straight.

"Making overly homo comments." Pete said.

"Maybe I'm trying to tell you something… discreetly." Gary said, turning away.

"And what could you possibly be trying to tell me?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe that I really like you… you know, more than a friend…" Gary said, crossing his arms and glaring out a window.

Petey turned. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, forget it. Get ready for work." Gary said, frustrated.

"Jesus, Gary…" Pete grumbled, shutting down his computer and going to find his work shirt.

Gary was sitting on the bed, he glanced up. "Can I walk you to work?" he asked.

"Gary, it's all the way in New Coventry…" Pete said, digging through his drawers.

"So let me ride with you to work…" Gary said, standing up.

"Fine, fine, whatever you want." Peter said, pulling out his shirt triumphantly.

The ride to Motor's Music in New Coventry was pretty quick, with Petey leading the way. Gary found himself admiring the way Pete looked riding a bike. Pete stopped outside a brick building that had been painted black, located to the left of The Final Cut. Gary stopped his bike right besides Peter's, looking at the building. Peter dismounted his bike, but before he could go put it in the bike holder thingy, Gary stopped him.

"Pete."

"What?" Pete asked, turning to Gary in irritation.

Gary quickly pressed his lips to Peter's. Pete's eyes widened, as he put his hands on Gary's chest to push him away. But Gary didn't give him the chance; he put his hands on Peter's hips, holding him in place. Peter's head was swimming, he wanted to push Gary away, but couldn't. It was strange… thrilling… and something else he couldn't quiet identify. Gary pulled away, smiling.

"See you later, Pete." He said in a husky tone, before peddling away.

Peter gave himself a few minutes to recover, deciding he'd have to give Gary a piece of his mind later. He put his bike in the holder and went inside, the usual bell ringing his first greeting. He went to stand behind the counter with Blake, who was bent over the counter, reading a magazine. There were a few minutes of silence between them, in which Pete tried to control his blushing and Blake flipped a page.

"So… you let him kiss you?" Blake asked, turning with a smug look to Peter.

"You saw that?!" Pete asked, eyes widening and face blazing.

"Kinda hard not to." Blake said, turning back to his magazine.

"…" Pete laid his head on the counter.

-Gary-

Gary peddled fast, grinning. He didn't know why he had done what he did, but he was glad he had. The feeling of Pete's lips on his lingered in the most tantalizing way. It didn't take him long to find Pete's house again. Josh was sitting on Pete's porch in one of those evil bench swings, rocking back and forth gently.

"_There _you are… where'd you go?" Josh asked as Gary sat beside him.

"Took Pete to work." Gary said.

Josh dug in his little pink purse for a moment, before handing Gary a CD.

"What's this?" Gary asked, glancing at the incredibly girly boy beside him.

"Peter's CD… I used my wit and charm to get it from Blake. Come on, we'll listen to it upstairs." Josh said, searching inside a potted plant for something. He brought up a key in a plastic baggy.

"Won't Pete's mom think it's weird if we're here and he's not?" Gary asked.

"Carla's gone out with her girlfriends to do some shopping. As long as we lock up before we leave, she'll never know we were here." Josh explained, going to the door and unlocking it.

"How often do you do this?" Gary asked, following him into the house.

"Not very often, but it helps to know what you're dealing with no?" he asked, closing the door behind Gary.

Josh led the way upstairs and into Pete's room, throwing his purse on the bed and going over to Pete's CD player. He took the CD from Gary and started it up.

"I think the first one's rather depressing, so we're not listening to it…" Josh said, skipping to the second track.

"So… Pete told me that the two of you dated." Gary said, sitting down on the bed.

"Did he? Weird, he doesn't usually talk about it…" Josh said, "I don't either for that matter."

"Why not?" Gary asked, as Pete's voice came from the player. It was a song Gary recognized as Broken by Lifehouse.

Josh shrugged. "We just don't… I think Pete's ashamed or something. I don't know… I don't talk about it because it didn't really matter…"

"What do you mean it didn't matter?" Gary asked, irritated.

"We just both knew it wouldn't affect us! Don't get testy with me; I'll break your balls!" Josh said, picking up Gary's tone.

"Calm down… Jesus… you're worse than Femme-boy sometimes." Gary said, rolling his eyes.

"Who?"

"Pete… just a pet name." Gary said.

"Why do you call him that?" Josh asked, sitting on the bed with Gary.

"Because he was the girliest boy in school, but I think you just left him in your dust." Gary said, grinning wickedly at Josh.

Josh stuck his tongue out at Gary. "Shut up. At least I don't hide myself and act all fake, unlike you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, please! It's obvious to everyone, except Pete apparently, that you have the biggest crush on him… it's really cute watching the two of you!" Josh said, giggling.

"Sh-shut up!" Gary said, his face actually growing red.

Josh giggled again. "So you had a reason for bringing up the 'Josh and Pete dated' thing. So what is it?" Josh asked.

"I want you to tell me how to… you know…" Gary murmured, glancing away.

"Get him to date you?" Josh asked.

"Yeah…" Gary said, rubbing the back of his neck.

-End Ch. 3-

Okay, so I tried with this chapter. I honestly didn't know what to do with Pete or Gary and this is what happened… Eh, I hope you guys liked it if nothing else.


	4. Party

IV- Party

"Well, Peter likes you, so it won't be too hard for you to get with him." Josh said, "But he isn't like most of the other boys. Sure he'll take your flowers, but it's not going to impress him much… You have to be really creative and witty if you want to majorly catch his attention."

"How? What does he like? I mean, besides music."

"Now that's a pretty hard question to answer… he didn't really talk much about what he liked when we were dating… He likes artsy things. Oh, but he does have a thing for movies… He has quite an impressive collection… He once said he liked poetry. I don't know if that counts as art or not… but that's an idea! You could write him a poem!"

"Uh, no." Gary said flatly.

"Why not?" Josh asked, brows furrowing.

"Because, I'm not good with emotions… especially when I have to put them in word form."

"So? It doesn't have to be done in five minutes. You could take your time with it if you needed to."

"I don't do poetry. Sorry, but no."

Josh pouted. "Fine, what's your great idea?"

"I don't know… God, if I say I'll try will you stop pouting? Fucking girl…" Gary said, irritated.

Josh stopped pouting. "Yeah, sure."

Gary sighed. "I kissed him earlier… right before I headed back."

"Oh… he's gonna be pissed at you!" Josh said, laughing.

"Why?" Gary asked.

"He'll let you know when you two are alone tonight. But anyway, I told him I'd show you around, so let's get going." Josh said, grabbing his purse and heading downstairs.

Gary turned off the CD player before following him downstairs.

9 p.m.-

"Hey, Pete-baby! I have Gary!"

"That's always a good sign…" Pete mumbled dryly.

"Aw, are you still mad at me, Femme-boy?" Gary asked.

Pete glared at him before tuning to glare at Blake, whose shoulders were shaking from silent laughter.

"Shut up, Blake…" Pete said, swatting the older boy on the shoulder.

Blake let out one last low chuckle. "Sorry. Anyway, shall we?" he asked, leading the way to his battered ban.

"Shotgun!" Josh said, giggling.

They all clabbered into the van, Pete and Gary in the backseat, Josh and Blake in the front. Blake's drums and guitar were in the very back. The drive to Ron's house took almost thirty minutes, his house being out in the woods, were there was sure to be no sound level complaints. It was a silent ride, until Gary put his hand on Pete's thigh, wanting a reaction from him… He got one. Pete swung blindly in Gary's general direction, and ended up smacking him in the face. Pete wasn't sorry… yet. Gary decided it would be best to keep his hands to himself for the rest of the night.

"What the hell are you two doing back there?" Blake asked, glancing in the rear view mirror but seeing nothing but blackness.

"Gary's touching me inappropriately…" Pete said, his tone not even close to how pissed off he felt.

"Jeez Gary, you can't wait till he's drunk off his ass to molest him? You're less likely to be hit that way." Josh said.

"Shut up, Josh." Both Gary and Petey said in unison.

Josh was just about to come back with a clever reply when Blake interrupted them.

"Cool it guys… Act like first graders later, ok?"

But by now they were at their destination. There were some people outside, spread out in small groups. And there were tons of cars.

"Okay, guys. If anyone asks, you're all eighteen, understood? Don't even try for over twenty-one. No one will believe you. But you'll most likely get beer anyway, since probably no one here really cares. But that still means no casual sex, Josh…" Blake said, chucking darkly.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Alright, alright. You all get to help me take my drums in. Yay for you guys."

Once they had everything set up inside the living room of the almost mansion sized house, Gary and Josh disappeared to go find something to drink, leaving Pete and Blake on the small raised part of the floor. Ron had been kind enough to supply them with microphones and amps. Pete was tuning the guitar while Blake tested out the drums to make sure he had everything just right. They had discussed the line up while at work because it had been a very slow day. They would only play for an hour and a half and leave around midnight.

"Are you guys ready yet, Blake?"

"Just about Ron. Pete?"

"I'm ready…"

"You sure?"

"Yes." Pete said, trying to sound convincing.

"Kay then, we're ready."

Pete began strumming the first few notes of Goodbye by Anti, he was soon joined by Blake…

11:30 p.m.-

Pete stumbled out the front door, trying to escape the heat that had welled up inside from the mass of bodies that jumped around and grinded against each other. Cool night air was his reward. He sat on the front steps, pulling his knees to his chest. He was tired, and was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"What's the matter, Pete? Don't like it in there? I can't say I blame you."

Pete turned to the right, to glare at Gary, who was leaning against the railing of the porch.

"You're _still_ mad at me? Let it go, would you? It's not my fault you dropped your guard."

"You still invaded my personal space, Gary."

"I didn't hear you complaining while you were swooning in the middle of it."

"Sh-shut up! That's not the point, ass."

"Then what is the point? That I finally gave you what you wanted? And don't deny it, Josh told me everything."

"Ev-everything?" Pete asked, eyes widening in mortification.

"Everything."

Pete sat in silence for a moment, staring at the grass in shock.

"He wouldn't!" Pete said, his head whipping around again so he faced Gary once more.

"He did."

"No! You're a fucking liar!" Pete said, standing and going over to Gary.

"Am I? How 'bout you go ask him yourself."

"Hey guys! What's happening?" Josh asked, waving.

"I need to talk to you. Now, if possible." Pete said, grabbing Josh's wrist and leading him to the other end of the porch.

"What did I do?" Josh asked when Petey released him.

"What did you tell Gary today?"

"That you like him like he likes you. Why?" Josh asked.

"Because he told me you told him _everything_…"

"Psh… hell no. I only told him you liked him and what he could do to get you to like him more. Nothing else."

"You swear?" Pete asked, his fear subsiding a little.

"Yes. I swear. Are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on Pete's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was just a little panicky for a minute there." Pete said, sighing.

"Alright… Look, talk to him okay? He seems nice enough. He could be good for you, Peter. I'm gonna go back inside for a bit. Blake said we leave at midnight." Josh said, turning to leave.

"Yeah ok…"

Pete waited until Josh was inside then walked back up to Gary triumphantly.

"What?" Gary asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"He didn't tell you much of anything really."

"Okay, so are you still mad at me?" Gary asked, running his hand up and down Pete's arm in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

"I want to be, but I can't." Pete said, blushing.

"Why not?" Gary asked.

"Because… I like you too much…" Pete said, letting his hair cast his eyes in shadows.

Gary lifted Pete by his chin to meet his gaze.

"How much?" Gary asked, leaning in closer to Pete.

"…Enough to do this…" Pete said, closing the small gap of space between their lips.

Gary was pleasantly surprised, as he let his hands fall to Pete's hips. Pete wrapped his arms around Gary's neck, bringing their bodies closer than he had originally intended for them to get. He parted his lips to allow Gary entrance and the older brunette wasted no time in letting himself explore the smaller boy's mouth. Petey didn't know how long the two of them stood there like that, their tongues battling for dominance but, he was quick to pull away when he heard someone clear their throat.

Blushing, he bit his lip and met the gaze of their onlookers, who of course were Blake and Josh.

"Don't let us interrupt, guys." Josh said, grinning.

Blushing, Pete buried his face into Gary's chest. He could practically see the smile on Gary's face.

"How long have you guys been there?" Pete asked, finally looking up at the two voyeurs he had for friends.

"Long enough. Ready to go?" Blake asked.

Pete nodded and followed the two boys to the van. He was surprised when Gary slipped his hand into Pete's, intertwining their fingers. Pete glanced up at Gary, a questioning look in his eyes, but Gary was looking off in a random direction with a slight pink tinge on his cheeks.

The ride back was so much quieter that on the way there… it was dead silent. Pete was actually fast asleep when Gary shook him awake.

"Pete, we're back home. Get up…"

Pete opened his eyes, blinking to try and have his eyes adjust faster. Pete managed to shuffle his way to his house, up the stairs, and to his room. Once there he unthinkingly climbed into his bed, falling fast asleep. Gary stood for a few moments in the middle of the room, trying to decide if it would be safer for him to sleep on the futon or lay down with Peter on the bed. He finally decided to fuck the consequences and lay down beside his Femme-boy. He actually got a shock when Pete unconsciously cuddled up to him, sighing in contentment. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's thin waist and somehow found sleep, even with all those damned emotions and confused thoughts running through his mind.

-End Ch. 4-

This one is self explanatory I guess… kinda cute, I guess. I get so happy when I read those reviews… I swell with determination to get the next chapter done faster, so keep reviewing if you want a chapter a day, which is the pace I'm working at right now. Surprising, considering my work ethic. I hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	5. School

V- School Pt.1

Pete was packing up his clothes and what little money he had. The summer had past by in a flash since Gary showed up… especially since the two had decided to get together, and now they were going back to Bullworth Academy for their junior year… Pete was going to have to start thinking about college and what career he wanted to take. But thinking about that could wait. At the moment Gary was out with Blake, getting his stuff from his house while his father was at work.

"Peter, do you need me to go to the store for anything?"

"No, thank you Ian." Pete said, turning to face his step-father who was leaning in the doorway.

"Alright. Wheres, uh… Gary, right?"

"Blake took him to get his stuff from his house. He should be back soon. But no, I don't need anything extra." Pete said, turning back to dig through his old Bullworth clothing, grimacing when he pulled out one of those damned pink shirts.

Ian gently nudged Pete's shoulder, holding out a hundred dollar. Pete glanced at his stepfather.

"This should be enough to get you anything you may need… and your mother has a surprise for you in the kitchen." Ian said, smiling.

"Thanks." Pete said, taking the cash before following Ian downstairs.

His mother was sitting at the kitchen table; she smiled when Peter walked in. For once she wasn't drunk.

"Peter, no I know you don't like us buying stuff for you when it's not a special occasion, but we just thought it would be good for you to have this."

She handed Pete a brand new laptop.

"It already has wireless internet, so you should be set. Do you like it?" she asked, biting her bottom lip.

Pet managed to fake a smile. "Yes, Mom. Thanks." He gave her a hug, even though he was pissed as hell.

"I'm gonna go finish packing. Thanks again guys." He hurried upstairs.

It wasn't that he was ungrateful, he was. He appreciated that they cared enough to try and spoil him rotten. But he hated having the money wasted on him. All the nice toys he had, he had only received in the last three years, ever since his mom started dating Ian. He was a nice guy, and with his features, would pass as Pete's biological father. But the price he had to pay for these nice things was his mother's old self, the person she was before the alcohol. She used to only care about his well being, sure they had lived in a shitty house, but at least she hadn't ever treated him like he was secondary. Now she only cared about what would look good in the nice, big house and when she could have her next drink, buying Pete things to keep him out of her way. As long as he made good grades, she didn't have to worry about him….

Pete was leaning against the door, clutching the laptop to his chest, trying to force back the tears. Now, every gift he received broke him a little more, further proof that he was only a liability. Pete managed to compose himself, he placed the laptop on his dresser, sighing. He went back to his clothes, he was going to find every one of his pink shirts and burn them.

-Later-

Gary walked in, lugging his bags in with him.

"What the hell took you so long?" Pete asked, from were he had been reading on the bed.

"Don't worry your pretty face over it, babe." Gary said, "Whoa, what's this?" he asked, going over to the laptop on the dresser.

"New laptop." Pete said, rolling his eyes.

"Sweet! Does it have internet?"

"Yep. Would you like to test it out?" Pete asked, almost mocking Gary.

"Fuck yeah!" Gary said, grabbing it and plopping down on the bed.

Pete chuckled.

"So, are you ready to give your speech tomorrow?" Gary asked, moving the mouse around idly.

"I think so. I have to get to the school an hour before everyone else to get ready. Do you think I'll do okay?"

"You should, I can't imagine how you could ever fuck up."

"Don't be sarcastic with me today, fucker." Pete said, shoving his foot into Gary's back.

"Don't be a whiny bitch then."

Pete was nervous though. Tomorrow he would have to stand in front of the entire student body and give the opening day speech the head boy gave every year. It had to be specifically aimed at new students, for returning students it would be like a thirty minute refresher course on the ideals of the school. He had spent the beginning of summer writing and perfecting his speech. He had memorized every word, but knew it would be best to be prepared. He had a copy of it sitting in his small organizer folder he had purchased to help him with his head boy duties. He was in charge of prefect standards and choosing where each prefect would patrol. His head swam when he thought too much about it.

"Gary, you're not mad are you?"

"Mad about what?"

"That I'm the head boy… and you're not. Or the fact that you were taken down…"

Gary glanced at Pete. "You honestly think that I didn't plan on being taken down? Fuck, your stupid..."

"You planned on being taken down?" Pete asked, skeptical.

"Duh… I knew I wouldn't last in power that long anyway. I always planned on getting caught. I just didn't plan on Jimmy's arrival. Or that he could actually manage to figure out how to bring every fraction of the school to his level… But I have you to thank for that, don't I? You were always behind Jimmy…"

"You had better not be blaming me for your bad planning."

"Nope. I don't blame anyone. It was all part of my plan… even if some things didn't go according to plan."

"That doesn't make any fucking sense." Pete said, smiling.

"Maybe you're just not thinking hard enough, Peter."

"Uh-huh… So you're not mad?"

"No, Pete. I'm not mad." Gary said, turning to face Pete.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to bed." Pete said, dropping his book on the floor and going to find something to sleep in.

-The Next Morning-

"Dr. Crabblesnitch, Mr. Kowalski and Mr. Smith are here."

"Ah, thank you Ms. Danvers. Please, have a seat boys."

Both Pete and Gary took a seat in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Smith, I'm glad to have you back. But I'd better not have any more trouble out of you! The nurse will be making sure you take your medication every day, and I leave it to Mr. Kowalski here to make doubly sure. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Both boys said in unison.

"Good. Now, Mr. Kowalski, do you have your speech prepared?"

"Yes sir." Pete said, taking out of the organizer he had brought in with him.

"May I?"

"Of course, sir." Pete said, handing it over.

After a few moments of quick reading, Crabblesnitch handed the paper back.

"Very good, Kowalski. I think that's the finest speech I've ever seen written. Let's hope you can pull off the actual speech part."

"Yes. Thank you, sir." Pete said, feeling anger bubble up at being ridiculed.

"Very well, boys. The stage in the auditorium should be set up. I'll let you go now to prepare Kowalski."

Both Pete and Gary stood to go.

"Ah, one moment Smith." Dr. Crabblesnitch said, motioning for Gary to sit down.

Gary sat, scowling, while Pete left for the auditorium. He had about thirty minutes before the assembly was to begin. There were already students mulling around the open area located at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, Petey~"

Pete turned to see Johnny Vincent and Lola coming his way, what he noticed first was the swell of Lola's tummy. The grin on Johnny's face when Pete looked back to him told Pete that it was Johnny's or that's what Johnny thought.

"Hey, Johnny. Lola." Pete said, waving. He knew both of them were seniors this year and would be graduating in May.

"How've you been?" Johnny asked.

"Alright, but listen, I have to go to the auditorium right now. I'll see you later." Pete said, smiling.

"Yeah, alright. Later." Pete watched them walk off before he went into the auditorium, which beside a few teachers, was empty.

He quickly tried to make it backstage without anymore distractions, but was stopped by Mr. Chalmers, the new Math teacher.

"Hey there, Peter. How are you?" he asked, smiling in what was Petey's opinion a stupid smile. Mr. Chalmers held out his hand.

"Very good, sir." Pete said, smiling. He shook Mr. Chalmers hand.

"Good, good. Glad to hear it." Mr. Chalmers said, before patting Pete on the shoulder and waddling away.

Pete sighed in agitation, glad when he finally made it backstage. He heard Ms. Danvers' voice over the intercom, telling everyone to make their way to the auditorium and that the assembly would start in twenty minutes. Pete sighed, in exhaustion this time, and went to find a place to go over his speech. His heart was beating fast and he felt slightly nauseous. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Twenty minutes from now his performance in speaking would decide how he would be treated for the rest of the year. If he choked, he would get no respect from anyone… just teasing and the teacher's shitty attempt at sympathy. He had to do this, so he might as well muster every ounce of confidence he possessed, and do it right. He would show Crabblesnitch that he would execute it flawlessly. He…

"Ten minutes till the assembly starts! Please make your way to the auditorium if you haven't already!" Ms. Danvers on the intercom again.

"Are you ready, Peter?" Dr. Crabblesnitch asked, he was standing right next to Pete.

"Yes, sir." Pete said, glad it sounded more confident than he felt.

"Good, boy. Give yourself a good moment to collect your thoughts." He said, before walking off to stand behind the podium that sat center stage behind the curtain.

Pete checked to make sure his uniform (with a white shirt) was situated right and that his pants zipper was up and he pulled his hair back at the nape of his neck. A few wisps fell around his face. He hoped his friends would be out there, supporting him. He knew Josh and Jimmy probably would, he hoped Gary would. The last few minutes ticked by extremely slowly, giving Pete's anxieties a second chance to get a good grip on him. He heard clapping as the curtains opened, his heart beating rapidly and his nerves hands starting to jitter uncontrollably.

"Good morning, boys and girls. I'm Dr. Crabblesnitch, the headmaster here at this fine establishment. I'd like to personally welcome you to Bullworth Academy. But to officially extend the staff's firm welcome is the Head Boy of Bullworth, Peter Kowalski."

As Pete walked across the stage, there was clapping. He had been blinded by spot lights when he entered the stage, but his eyes quickly adjusted. He stood behind the podium, staring out into the crowd, he swallowed quickly.

"Thank you Dr. Crabblesnitch. Hello, everyone, I'm Pete, and I would like to start by addressing the recent rumors concerning Gary Smith. Yes, he is back at Bullworth. Any questions or statements regarding this should be directed at Gary himself, not Jimmy Hopkins, not me. Only Gary. I want us all to try to keep what happened last year out of our minds when possible, and for us not to dwell on it. Now, concerning everything that's been changed recently at Bullworth. I've pleased to inform you that from now on the school board will be having weekly health inspections of our school, particularly in the cafeteria. Edna is still the cook and is to be respected, but she will have two assistants from now on. I'm also pleased to inform you that Bullworth has fired Mr. Burton. We have a new P.E teacher as well as a Coach. You will meet them in due time." Pete smiled, reassuringly at the crowd. "And now, I'd like to tell you about what it means to be at Bullworth Academy…"

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Pete left the stage to a wave of applause. He was proud of himself.

"Rousing speech, boy! Excellent! I didn't think you had it in you Kowalski, but I'm happy to announce my mistake." Dr. Crabblesnitch said, clapping Pete on the back.

"Thank you, sir." Pete said, smiling.

"Yes, now I know why Hopkins chose you as a friend. You are absolutely genius, boy!"

"Happy to hear it, sir."

"Yes, well, I must be going now. I know you have a Prefect meeting to get to. Goodbye Mr. Kowalski." And with that Dr. Crabblesnitch retreated to his office.

Pete had completely forgotten. He had to go to a Prefect meeting to let them know where each of them where patrolling and what Pete wanted them to be on the lookout for. If anything, Pete was weary of the Prefects… they were bullies with authority… well, not really. But some of the insults they threw at the kids were appalling. Pete hoped he could change that. He left the auditorium and headed off to the teacher's lounge, where the meeting was to take place. He opened the door to a chatter that quickly turned to silence. Every pair of eyes was on him. All the big blue coated Prefects scowling. He held his head high, going over to the whiteboard he had requested for the meeting.

"Hi, guys. I'd like to start by setting some ground rules…"

After some argument, agreement, and compromise the Prefects were in perfect understanding of all the terms and conditions of the new year. Pete walked out of the teacher's lounge with his confidence swelling, he could do this. He knew he could. Now if he could find Jimmy and see how things were going the first day, he would be set.

-End Ch. 5-

Wee, chapter five, done! I feel almost invincible. Almost. I'm happy with this chapter. Sorry guys, no Pete/Gary action this chapter… oh that makes me sad… maybe next chapter? Eh, we'll see.


	6. Alarm

VI- Alarm

Pete managed to make it back to the dorm without getting too badly ruffled, his first day duties were done and so were classes. He hadn't seen Josh, Jimmy, or Gary all day, which was super weird. Pete went into his dorm room, the same one he had last year, sure that Gary would turn up eventually to go to bed. He was surprised to find Gary lounging on the bed closest to the door, Pete's bed.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Pete asked, sitting on his bed next to Gary.

"Waiting for you to get here. Where have you been all damn day?"

"Doing stuff, you know, meeting with the Prefects and whatnot."

"Oh, right. Well, you did good with the speech."

"You weren't even there… were you?" Pete asked. He had thought he had only seen Josh sitting in the crowd… neither Gary nor Jimmy had been anywhere in the auditorium…

"Jimmy and I were up in that one balcony directly across the stage… Glad to say that nobody tried to assassinate you." Gary said with an evil grin.

"Oh, that's were the two of you were! You didn't like, try to fight him did you?" Pete asked.

"No. I didn't. And he didn't try anything with me. And honestly, this is making me antsy." Gary said, sitting up.

"What?"

Gary pressed his lips to Pete's quickly.

"This… you being so close to me. It… bothers me in a good way. I have a hard time standing it." Gary whispered.

Pete smiled. "I didn't know I had such an impact on you, Gary."

"Yeah, well…" Gary said, lying back down.

"What did Crabblesnitch want after I left?" Pete asked.

"The usual, threatening me with what would happen if I fucked up again, which was fine… until he mentioned you… He said if I fucked up, you'd be held most responsible. It pissed me off, 'cause aren't adults suppose to be able to put the blame on themselves? The fact that he is willing to push blame on his students says a lot to me about his character." Gary said. "I think I almost hit him in the face."

"Gary…"

"I didn't, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Pete smacked Gary lightly on the arm. "Shut up."

Gary laughed. Pete lay down with him, getting close as possible. He kicked his shoes off and rested his head on Gary's shoulder. Gary scooted over to give him more room. Both were comfy and slightly dozing off when Josh came in some thirty minutes later. He was wearing some cream colored, tight fitting woman's slacks with a white short, puffy sleeved shirt under the blue school vest every boy wore. He looked more womanly than should be humanly possible.

"Okay, this school sucks ass!" he said, going to sit in the chair by the desk.

Pete sat up, smiling at Josh. "I told you…And you thought I was exaggerating."

"Sorry. I've been here only one day and already I've gotten death threats…"

"What? Who threatened you?" Pete asked.

Josh shrugged. "Some jock-ass mother fucker… it doesn't matter, though."

"Yes it does, Josh. That's one thing we want to change this year. To get every threat and shove to disappear… but since the new students are here, they're ripe for the picking and we knew that you guys would probably be big targets for any bullying that still lingers. You especially, Josh…"

"Well, thanks for telling me that before I enrolled here, ass."

"It's your only choice, Josh. Unless you wanna drop out."

"That, at this point, doesn't sound so bad." Josh said, standing. "Sorry I interrupted you guys."

"Josh, who are you rooming with?" Pete asked, willing to go and give Josh's roommate a talk on how he wouldn't stand for Josh to be picked on.

"That Jimmy Hopkins kid."

Pete smiled, relieved. "Ah, okay. You shouldn't have any problems with him. If you do, just tell me. Okay?"

"I'm not fucking five Pete. I'll do things how I want." He said, grinning.

He left and as soon as the door closed, Pete lay down again, yawning. He wasn't aware he'd fallen asleep until he woke up. It was the middle of the night and apparently a big storm had rolled in. Gary wasn't in his bed anymore, nor was he in his own. Pete sighed and went to go see if he could find him. He didn't have to look far; he was in the common room watching TV with only a pair of pants on. Pete sat beside him and rested his head on Gary's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked, curious about why Pete was awake.

"Nothing… Just wanted to see where you went, make sure you didn't get into any trouble."

"Oh, ye of little faith…" Gary grumbled under his breath.

"I have faith in you. I just know you're human, and that humans make bad choices." Pete said, pulling back to look Gary in the face.

"Then I must be the most human person you know…" he murmured, looking away.

"Gary…" Pete said, bringing Gary's face back to his.

Pete gently pressed his lips to Gary's, parting his lips. Gary wasted no time in deepening their kiss. Slowly Pete fell back onto the sofa, Gary on top of him. It made Pete's head spin and his eyes slowly became heavily lidded. Gary broke the kiss, panting. He looked over the top of the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Pete asked.

"I heard something…" Gary said, scanning the area. He saw a mop of red hair in one of the windows that were on the side of the common room doors.

He got up and peeked around the frame, scowling when he saw it was Algie. He grabbed the boy roughly by the collar.

"Lookie who it is, Pete. Pee-stain!" Gary said, hauling him into the common room.

"That's not nice Gary." Pete said, frowning at Gary's suddenly obnoxious behavior.

"God, you're a girl. I just wanna have some fun with him, Pete… Come on, just a little?"

"Um, no. Now let him go."

Gary let him go, glaring at Pete.

"Did you need something, Algie?" Pete asked.

"N-no heheh…" Algie said, backing away slowly.

When the two heard his room door slam, they sighed in unison.

"You do realize he knows what we were doing, right?" Gary snarled.

"I know, Gary… I know." Pete said, lying back down.

Gary came around the couch and climbed back on top of the younger boy, pressing their lips together again. After awhile, he moved on to Pete's neck, gently nipping here and there. Every time, he received a moan from the younger boy. He let his hands roam Pete's body, trying to find were he liked to be touched. He broke the kiss, looking down at Pete, whose face was flushed and eyes begged him to keep going. Gary reached for Pete's belt buckle, completely intent upon taking this a step further. Pete's eyes widened when he felt the tugging, he reached down to stop the older brunette.

"G-Gary!" Pete said, his breath hitching when he felt Gary gently rubbing the bulge in his pants. Gary grinned at his reaction.

"Come on, Pete. We both know you want this. Why are you fighting it?" he asked.

"If we were in our room, it would be different. But we're not. So stop." Petey hissed, blushing furiously as Gary continued rubbing him.

"Oh, Pete… why does it matter? Let them know." Gary whispered, starting to kiss Pete's neck again.

"But… but you… I… Gary, stop!" Pete said, pushing him off.

"What?" Gary asked, irritated.

"I-I'm not ready for this… I… can't…" Pete said, feeling like an idiot and looking away from Gary.

"That's not what your body is telling me, Petey." Gary said, cupping Pete's chin and bringing his eyes back to Gary's.

"Just… please, Gary… I- I'm just not comfortable with doing this now…" he said, begging Gary with his eyes to understand.

"Alright… Sorry…" Gary said, frowning.

"You're not… mad, are you?" Pete asked, biting his bottom lip.

Gary gently kissed Petey on the forehead. "No." he murmured.

"I'm sorry. It's just… this is all really new to me, Gary."

"You think _I'm_ used to it? I probably have less experience than you do…" Gary said, switching from his kneeling position to a sitting position.

Pete switched to a normal sitting position too and leaned his head against Gary's shoulder. They both sighed. Gary took Pete's hand, intertwining their fingers. He had to let Pete know he really wasn't mad and this was the simplest way he knew how. He rested his head on Petey's. The only time his thoughts slowed down to a normal pace was when he was with Pete. His medicine helped a lot, but nothing compared to being in Pete's presence. Pete had a calming effect on him. That could be the root of these feelings he had for the smaller boy. Pete made him feel normal… no, maybe that wasn't quite the right way to phrase that… With Pete, he could _feel_ normal. Yes, that was it. He glanced down Pete, smiling when he saw he had fallen asleep. His breathing was even and he looked relaxed. Gary was deciding if he should wake him up so that he could go to bed, but before he could make up his mind the fire alarm went off. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

'Who the fuck pulls the fire alarm at 3:30 in the morning? An asshole, that's who…' he griped in his mind.

Pete's eyes flew open.

"Wh-what's happened?"

"Some jerk pulled the damn alarm." Gary said, hearing the groans and angry voices and footsteps that were to be expected.

"Oh…" Pete said, standing up.

The two followed the rest of the student body out of the dorm. When they were allowed to go back in, Gary and Pete went straight to their room. Both climbed back into Pete's bed. Pete was out before he hit the pillow, Gary followed soon after.

-The Next Morning-

Pete woke to see Gary playing on his laptop.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Eight." Gary answered.

"Hm…" he got out of bed and went to stand behind Gary, wrapping his arms around Gary's neck, kissing his temple. "Have you taken your meds yet?"

"Yes, Femme-boy." He said, chuckling.

"Just checking."

"Hey, Petey…"

"Yeah?"

"When's your birthday?"

"September 30th… why? What's yours?"

"I was just asking. Mine's January 13th."

"Oh, okay." Pete said, going to change out of the uniform he was still wearing from yesterday.

Had he been paying attention, he would have realized that Gary was planning something… But what?

-End Ch. 6-

So, that was my crappy attempt at two boys lusting after each other… I wanna know what you guys think…


	7. Anger

VII- Anger

Pete was sitting in English class, his first class of the day, doing Mr. Galloway's crappy English assignment. Jimmy sat to his right, already done. It was slow, boring work. Gary should have been in his first hour class, Gym, but every time Pete looked out the window to think, he would see Gary pacing outside in front of the main school building. Sometimes he'd stop and glance up at the window, smile, and continue with his pacing. Petey really wanted to know what the hell he was doing. 'He really shouldn't be skipping class… he's already on thin ice… I wonder…' Pete's thoughts were interrupted when Mr. Galloway asked for their assignments. Pete wasn't done, but he figured he had passed. When the bell rang, he went outside to find Gary, who had stopped pacing and was simply starring out towards the road. After a few minutes, Pete went up to him and put his hand on Gary's shoulder.

"You hungry?" Gary asked, as if he were aware Pete had been watching him for some time.

"Yeah. Come have lunch with me." Pete said, sliding his hand down to Gary's.

Gary squeezed his hand, before turning to go into the school. They made their way into the cafeteria. Edna and her two new assistants stood behind the row of stainless steel counters that were used to keep the food warm or cold. The food inside was so much better than last year. Both Pete and Gary took a tray, grabbed their food, and sat at one of the tables. They were soon joined by Josh and Jimmy.

"Oh my god! I hate this school!" Josh said, sitting down in a huff.

"What happened?" Pete asked.

"What hasn't happened? Okay, first my locker was filled with _sand_! How the hell do you get sand through those down ward slots in the first place? Then, some prep came by and crushed an egg on the top of my head… which, I can't even tell you how gross that is. I was late to class because after I beat the shit out of him, I had to go wash the egg out of my hair…"

"It was probably Gord, seeing as _you_ beat the shit out of him…" Gary said, snickering.

"Shut up, I'm ranting. And the stupid ass bitch teacher sent me to Dr. Crabblesnitch, who told me that I was not to make a nuisance of myself and that I was expected to dress like a boy… Then I told him he could eat shit and I stormed out of his office…" Josh finished, sighing. "What should I do, Pete? I mean, come on, just because I'm gay and I don't fake doesn't mean I should be treated like this. And you and Gary are gay together and nobody gives you guys crap…"

Jimmy had been drinking soda at that precise moment, which he coughed up. "What?" he asked, coughing and gasping.

Gary's eye twitched and Pete simply rested his forehead in his hand, blushing.

"Oh, wait… you guys are in the closet. Sorry, I forgot. But am I right? I don't deserve this, and on top of that I miss Blake… I told him he should think about enrolling for Spring semester, you know finally get done what little he had to do and graduate… He said he'd think about it…" he sighed, taking a quick swig of his soda.

"Well, it's always like this when you first get here, right Jim?" Pete asked, relieved to see Jimmy had finally stopped coughing.

"Yeah, I mean, I never had sand in my locker or egg smeared on my head, but yeah, everyone pretty much hates you when you get here…" he cast his squinty eyes on Gary. "Some more than others. But that's pretty much the whole gist of it."

Gary glared at Jimmy. "What are you implying, Hopkins? I-"

"Gary…" Pete growled. "Be civil if nothing else. That goes for you too, Jimmy."

Gary sighed, picking up his tray. "I'm done. See you later, doll." Gary said, stooping and planting a quick kiss on Pete's cheek. He dumped his tray and left.

Pete sighed, fighting the blush that threatened to over take his cheeks.

"Aw, you pissed him off… and he still gave you a kiss, that's sweet." Josh said, smiling.

"Dude… Honestly, why are you going out with him?" Jimmy asked. "All he did last year was treat you like shit, not to mention kick you in the nuts. I mean, come on, Pete… you can't honestly like him after that, can you?"

"He most certainly can! I think their cute together. And Gary's really sweet if you give him a chance, right Pete?"

"Yeah…" Pete said, blushing and casting his eyes away from Jimmy. "I don't know why, I can't really understand the way he makes me feel. He was really mean and out of control last year, I'll agree with you on that. But… he's changed. It's not just the medication either. I guess he just decided he didn't like who he was anymore… And he changed himself to someone he wanted to be… That's just my guess though. We probably won't ever find out."

"And what if he hasn't changed? What are you gonna do if he's still the same little weasel and he leaves you as soon as you give him what he wants?" Jimmy asked.

"He won't do that to me…"

"How do you know? We both know he's good at pretending. You know it, yet you still trust him! Tell me Pete, what would you do if that happened?"

"I-I… don't know… Be angry, I guess…" Pete said, trying not to show how much Jimmy's question really upset him.

"That's it? Just be angry? Come on, Petey! He'd have fucked with you, bossed you around, make you feel like shit, and all you'd do is be angry? You wouldn't want revenge or something?"

"I'm not like you, Jimmy. I don't think like that. And I'd rather like to stop talking about this." Pete said as people started to leave for their second class.

"I'm just saying you shouldn't let your guard do-"

"I said drop it!" Pete said, angry.

Jimmy recoiled. "Alright man, chill."

"Thank you. I'm sorry. I just think you should let me deal with it by myself. If I feel comfortable trusting Gary, then you have no right to ridicule me for it. Josh, don't worry, ok? Things will get better. I have to go to Art now. I'll see you guys later." He said, before dumping his tray and leaving.

-Later-

"… It hung heavy on the tree above your head. This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect. Give your immortality to me, I'll set you up against the stars…" Gary sang, quietly. He wasn't aware of Pete in the room thanks to the ear buds he had in. They were plugged into the laptop, which was playing whatever song Gary was listening to.

Pete peeked over Gary's shoulder, the song was a remix of Wine Red by Hush Sound. Pete smiled. He didn't know the song but it sounded like it would be pretty, from what he could hear emanating from the ear buds.

"Who shot that arrow in your throat? Who missed the crimson apple? And there is discord in the garden tonight. The sea is wine red, this is the death of beauty. The doves have died, the lovers have lied. I cut the arrow from your neck, stretched you beneath the tree. Among the roots and baby's breath, I covered us with silver leaves. Gloria, we lied. We can't go on. This is the time and this is the place to be alive."

Pete chose now to wrap his arms around Gary's neck. Gary took one of the ear buds out. "How long have you been here?" he asked.

"Long enough to hear a few verses." Pete said, giggling when he saw Gary blush.

"Why are you sneaking up on me anyway?" Gary asked.

"I wasn't, but when I heard you singing I just had to listen for a few moments." Pete said. "You embarrassed?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Ok… are you still mad?"

"Not anymore." Gary said, taking Pete's hand and kissing it gently.

"That's good…" Pete said, closing his eyes.

Gary pulled Pete into his lap, pressing their lips together. He put the ear buds on the desk before resting his hands on Pete's waist. Gary deepened the kiss, loving how Pete responded so naturally to him. He broke the kiss after a few moments to let Pete get some air. Pete's face was flushed, his beautiful eyes begging but apprehensive. It made Gary smile.

"You're beautiful…" Gary said, kissing the younger boy's neck. He moved his hand slowly along Pete's thigh, loving it when he heard the boy gasp.

"Gary!" Pete said, grabbing his hand before it reached its destination. "Gary…"

"Right. Sorry, I forgot." Gary said, wrapping his arms around Pete's waist and kissing the boy's temple.

"Yeah, right…" Pete said, leaning against Gary.

Gary chuckled. "What are you so afraid of?"

"I.. I don't know… I'm just not ready for that yet. Okay?"

"Alright." Gary said, finding Pete's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Pete sighed. "You're not… using me… for sex or anything… right?" Pete asked, regretting it instantly.

Gary had gone rigid, Pete could feel his angry gaze. "Why the hell would you even ask that question?"

Oh, yeah. Gary was pissed.

"I- I just… I just need to know, Gary…"

"Why the hell would you think that? Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"No, I…"

"Because you know what? I'm not like that. I-"

Pete pressed his lips to Gary's to try to calm him down. He waited for Gary to kiss him back before breaking it.

"Gary… I just don't want to get hurt… I'm sorry that I asked. I didn't think you'd get mad."

Gary sighed. "No, I'm sorry. It was a question I shouldn't have overreacted to… No, I'm not using you for sex. If I was, I would have convinced you to sleep with me last night."

Pete smiled. He knew Gary was right. Had he wanted sex that badly, he would have found a way into Pete's underwear on the couch the night before.

"Gary, I-"

"Don't you dare say you love me."

"I wasn't going to…"

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I don't know… I wasn't going to say that though. I don't really like that word."

"Good. Neither do I." Gary murmured.

Both of them knew that love wasn't a very useful word anymore… People said they loved each other all the time, but never really meant it. The heart could fool one into fake love and take away all hope of ever truly loving anyone ever. Pete didn't know if what he felt for Gary was true, and vise versa. All Pete knew was he had never felt this way for anyone… not like this. Neither of them wanted to jinx themselves by saying the L word yet. Pete wrapped his arms around Gary's neck.

"What do you plan on going after you graduate, Gary?"

"As of right now… I don't know. Go to college, if one will take me. Maybe try for a degree in accounting or something."

"That sounds nice." Pete said, knowing Gary probably could do that. Gary was always at the top in math. The Nerds hated him for it.

"What about you?"

"I'm not sure. I want to go in for a degree in graphic arts… but I don't know… Right now, I don't feel like even going to college."

"Well, the way Blake talks about you, you could probably go and get a record deal." Gary said, chuckling darkly.

"Why is that funny?"

"Femme-boy… I could never picture you at a concert with a bunch of punks screaming bloody murder as you sang your heart out. My attempt was hilarious though."

"Yeah… me getting maimed is hilarious…" Pete said, rolling his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. But, now that you mention it…"

Pete chuckled. "You're weird…"

"You're weird right along with me."

"We're weird together?" Pete asked.

"Yep." Gary replied, pressing their lips together.

-End Ch. 7-

So… chapter seven is done… that's the good news. Now the bad. Tomorrow I am leaving on a vacation against my will. I might get a chapter up tomorrow, I might not. I hope I do, I probably will. But after that I won't be updating for over a week *dies*. So… yeah… I'll have plenty of time to come up with ideas though, that's an upside… If you want to blame anyone on my absence, blame my mom. She is forcing me to go see my dad's mom… doesn't make any sense to me… My mom and her stupid biker rallies…. Uh, I'm rambling. Sorry again. I'll try to make next chapter long. Oh, and the song from chapter 4 (Goodbye) isn't by Anti (I wasn't paying attention when I typed who the artist was) it's by the band SR-71. (Oh, if you want to hear the music mentioned in this story, I have them all on my MySpace profile. You could Youtube them, but it's a pain in the butt going through everything. Just search for Megan Xay, add me if a friend if you want). So, I'm gonna go play this game now, later.


	8. Agitation

VIII- Agitation

When Pete woke the next morning, he could hear rain beating against the window. The window that Gary was looking out of was streaked and dotted with drops.

"What are you doing?" Pete asked.

"Watching the rain… I like rain, do you like rain?"

"Yes, I do. Have you taken your medication yet?"

"…Why are you always asking me about my damn meds? Don't you just love me for me?"

Pete knew he was trying to weasel out of it. "Not when you kick me in the balls, I don't. Take your meds."

Gary glared defiantly at him for a moment, but took his medication anyway. "That really hurts, you know… The way you can just sit there and tell me you don't love me when I'm completely myself…"

"… I guess I get that from my mom…" Pete said, glancing at the clock. 7:30 a.m.

"What do you mean? She doesn't love your dad?"

"Ian's not my dad. But she defiantly didn't love my dad when he was beating the shit out of her…"

"… … Did he ever hurt you?"

"No… not that I remember anyway… I do remember him spanking me once for breaking the passenger's side window of his car… But it didn't really hurt."

"That's different, though. Do you ever see him?"

Pete shook his head. "Mom just kinda took me and left one day, telling me she couldn't force herself to love him anymore for my sake… I knew what he did to her, he didn't care if I was in the room or not… I know they're divorced, but there never really was a custody agreement, I don't think. I haven't seen him since… I was four, I guess."

"Oh… so you don't have any little siblings?"

"Nope, just me… What about you? Are your parents split?"

"Yep. Dad cheated on Mom, while Mom cheated on Dad. Both of them found out about the other, and it didn't end well. I have two little brothers, we all have different dads. Mom's only been married once. One of my brothers is six, his name's Braden. Little bastards gonna grow up to be just like me. The other is only two months old, his name's Ben. Not sure what he's like yet, haven't spent enough time with him. What else? Oh, I spend half of all my vacations with each of my parents. I was staying with my mom after I got out of Happy Volts. That's why I had to hitch hike here. She knew where I was going, she just wouldn't bring me. They both still live in the same town, some sixty miles away. And that's pretty much it." Gary explained, coming over and sitting on the bed.

"Okay… I want to see your brothers."

"Well, feel free to come with me during summer. I don't go back for Christmas, so no chance there. So, yeah, I think your only chance would be summer."

"Okay…" Pete leaned over and pressed his lips to Gary's.

Gary's hands rested on Pete's hips. Both boys had only worn shorts to bed because it had been so hot and humid the night before. After a few moments of making Pete's head swim, Gary pulled back.

"So, I've been wondering…" he started.

"What?" Pete asked, weary of the older brunette. He was using the tone of voice that told Pete something unpleasant was about to happen.

"What was the 'everything' Josh didn't tell me?"

Pete's face went bright red in like .2 seconds. "Th-that's none of your business!" Pete said, trying to wiggle out of Gary's grasp.

"Come on, Pete! What is it? Something personal, obviously… Tell me!" Gary commanded, loving the reaction he was getting out of the younger boy.

"I-it's not something I want to talk about right now…"

"Oh, come on. How bad can it be?"

"… Drop it, and let me go."

"No… tell me." Gary said, smiling.

"I don't want to…"

"Tell me anyway…" Gary cooed, kissing Pete's neck.

"It's not important…"

Gary didn't answer this time, continuing to kiss Pete's neck, gently nipping here and there. Pete let out a soft moan or gasp every now and then.

"Gary…" he panted, a fire already ignited in his stomach. He wondered why Gary had this affect on him… why he had stayed up late at night, thoughts of the scarred youth running through his head…

Gary pressed his lips to Peter's again, their tongues fighting for dominance. Gary's hands were on Pete's shoulders now, his hands warm against Pete's cool skin. Pete wrapped his arms around Gary's neck, bringing himself up on his knees and straddling Gary. The close contact made Pete tingle… Gary grabbed his butt, bringing Pete closer, creating the kind of friction that sent Pete into a panic. Pete broke the kiss, resting his head on Gary's shoulder. Pete kissed Gary's neck, while Gary gently ran his fingers up and down Pete's bare back.

"Pete? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"You don't have to lie to me, y'know."

"… I feel bad about always doing this…"

"Doing what? The making out?"

"No… about always… leading you on, I guess."

"Pete… don't. It's not your fault. Okay?"

"No matter how many times you tell me that, I don't believe it…"

"Hey, don't. It's okay…" Gary whispered, kissing Pete gently.

"Gary…" Pete buried his face in Gary's shoulder, he could feel tears of guilt building up.

"Petey, what's wrong?" Gary asked, he had heard the tears in his voice and he wasn't sure if he was ready to see Peter cry.

Peter suddenly pulled away and went into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He sat on the closed toilet lid with his knees pulled up to his chest, his face buried in his arms. His shoulders heaved with silent sobs. He hated doing that to Gary… but, truth be told, he was afraid. He was afraid to get that intimate with someone… but his body told him he needed it. He was starved for affection, and Gary willingly giving it to him scared him. He was afraid he'd become addicted to Gary, become dependent on him… he knew that's how people got hurt… He didn't want to be hurt. Gary was sweet, changed… knew how to give and take equally, knew how to please Peter… so why was Pete being so apprehensive when it came down to taking the next step? He let hot tears of guilt and confusion flow down his cheeks. God, he was an ass. He led Gary on, he bossed him around, Gary knew he had helped Jimmy last year… and yet still he wanted to be with Pete… It was just too confusing. What the hell did Gary see in him that he found so irresistible? He had said it himself… said that Pete had an odd impact on him. But that wasn't necessarily a good thing was it?

"Peter?" Gary asked, opening the door. He had finally worked up the courage to come see what was wrong. "Pete… shh, don't cry." Gary whispered, kneeling beside Pete and handing him a damp wash cloth.

Pete took it, embarrassed. He hadn't wanted Gary to see him cry, that's why he had retreated into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, gently sniffing and pressing the cloth to his face.

Gary gently cupped Pete's chin and brought his face up. "Don't be, Pete… what's wrong? Did I do something? Say something?"

Pete shook his head. "No, I just… I'm confused about so much right now… And I feel guilty about leading you on almost everyday! Don't you get tired of it Gary?"

"No… I like the way you're innocent and adorable when I try to take things further... If I was tired of it, I wouldn't try."

"You really are weird…"

Gary pressed his lips to Pete's in a quick kiss. "You feel better?"

"A little bit… what time is it?"

Gary glanced at his watch. "9:30…"

"Holy, shit! We're late… damn it!" Pete said, standing up a little too fast, he had to sit back down.

"Pete, calm down. It's Saturday." Gary said, smiling.

"Oh… right." Pete said, blushing.

"You've been working way too hard. Anyway, Josh and Jimmy invited us out to get burgers at that place in Bullworth Vale for lunch today, so I figured I'd take you out for breakfast. Doll yourself up and we'll go, okay?"

Pete simply nodded, smiling. Yes, Gary was very sweet to him sometimes.

-Lunch-

Pete and Gary slid into the seats of the table Josh and Jimmy already occupied. While they made small talk, Josh kept glancing at the door.

"Who are we waiting on?" Pete asked, finally.

"Blake, he should be here soon to take a lunch break. They have him working from opening till closing now."

It wasn't long until Blake did show up, sitting down with them.

"Blake, this is Jimmy Hopkins." Josh said, making introductions.

"'Sup?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing, working. How 'bout you?"

"Same deal, man. Taking care of these three, making sure they have it made."

"Sweet deal, man." Blake said.

"Yeah. So Josh tells me you're considering coming up to the school to enroll for spring term?"

"Yeah, but here's the deal…"

While the two of them went into a little conversation of their own, a waitress came and took their orders. While they were waiting for their food, Pete excused himself to go to the bathroom.

"I'll come with you." Josh said, following him.

It never made sense to Pete why girls had to go to the bathroom with each other, but that was another of Josh's little quirks.

"So, what's wrong?" Josh asked, putting on some eye liner, while Pete was washing his hands.

"Huh?"

"You look like you've been crying… Did Gary do something to you?" Josh asked, anger in his eyes.

"No, no. I… I just had a stressful week, I guess. Is it really that obvious?" Pete asked, examining his eyes in the mirror.

"Well seeing as both Jimmy and Blake took one look at you and then glared at Gary, yes. And they both think it's his fault." Josh was applying lip gloss now.

"Great... and we left them alone with him…" Pete grumbled darkly to himself while he washed his hands.

They made their way back to the table, were their food waited. Jimmy and Blake were glaring at Gary, who was making a point of ignoring them. When he saw Pete and Josh heading back, he grinned.

"Hey babe." He said, planting a kiss on Pete's lips. No doubt his idea of mocking the other two boys.

Pete's face went red, as he slid down into his seat. The rest of the meal passed in idle chatter. When the check came, both Josh and Blake reached for it at the exact same time.

"Josh… Let go. I told you, I'm paying."

"No, we're splitting it, Blake."

The two starred each other down for what seemed like a long time.

"I invited you all, I pay. I told you that on the phone yesterday."

"I don't care. I don't want you to spend all that money."

"Let go."

"No, not unless you agree to let me pay for half."

"Josh…"

"Josh, just let Blake pay. I know you don't like it, but if he wants to let him." Pete said, hoping Josh wouldn't get mad.

Josh gave a frustrated sigh, but let go. "Fine." He said, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms. He was sulking.

"Thank you, Josh." Blake said, quickly looking over the check. He paid, but they all pitched in for the tip, which soothed Josh's agitation a bit.

Blake gave them all a ride back to the school, before going back to work.

"What are you guys going to do the rest of the day?" Josh asked.

"I was thinking about taking Pete to the carnival later, if he'd let me… why?"

"Just wondering. Oh, by the way. I heard about this fabulous Halloween Party happening Halloween night in Trenton, this town like fifteen miles from here. I was wondering if you guys wanted to go."

"It's up to Gary."

"Yeah, better than hanging around here all night."

"Okay, well the theme is a costume that is historical in some way. You can't just go as Jason, or something. It has to have a historical background or connection. I already know what I'm going as, Blake will go but he isn't sure about a costume yet. What about you, James?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll go, if I can bring Zoe."

"Well, duh, you can bring Zoe. Just remember the costume thing."

"Right, well I have to go ask her, so I'll see you guys later." Jimmy said, leaving.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm off to go find Derby. I owe him a swift kick in the balls. Later." He said, his heels clicking as he walked away.

As the two walked back to the dorm, Pete glanced at Gary.

"What?"

"Are choosing my costume again this year?"

Gary grinned evilly. "Yes, but I'm gonna get some help from Josh this year."

Peter scowled. "What are you planning?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. But you'll like it." Gary said, chuckling as he intertwined their fingers and led Pete into the dorm and into their room.

-End Ch. 8-

Woo! I did manage to post this chapter before I left, which is awesome. I hope you guys liked it, heheh… I can't wait to write the Halloween chapter… *evil grin*. Anyway, wish you guys well in the next nine days (I hope my vacation is only nine days, I'll be pissed if it's over that much…) … that means I could be at chapter seventeen by that day had I not left… *dies again* but I won't! *cry* Uh… stupid mom, stupid grandma… *grumble grumble* I can't wait to come back, you guys. Again I'm sorry for this… Hope you guys can forgive me!


	9. Carnival

IX- Carnival

"Gary… did you say something about the carnival earlier?" Pete asked, looking up from his math homework.

"Yep… as soon as I find what I'm looking for." Gary answered. He had been on the laptop for sometime now.

Unbeknownst to Pete, Gary was researching for Halloween. Gary had to find something that would be completely embarrassing for the younger boy, but would still look good on him. He already knew he'd be putting on his Nazi costume again, just for the hell of it. But Pete's had to be… elegant… or revealing. Either would work for Gary. Gary had seen a few that he thought would look good. As of yet, he hadn't talked to Josh, but he was going to try and talk the boy into taking Pete to a tailor.

Peter had just finished his homework, so Gary ended his search for the day and shut down the laptop.

"Ready?" Gary asked, standing.

"I guess…" Pete said, not really wanting to go to the carnival.

Gary rolled his eyes and grabbed Pete's wrist. "C'mon, stop being a girl. Get excited!"

Pete chuckled, rolling his eyes. "How are we getting there?"

"Well, options are bike or walk. I say bike."

"Okay." Pete said, allowing Gary to drag him off to find the bikes.

When they got to the carnival, Gary paid for both of them and they walked in. Pete gagged when the smell hit him. It was an unpleasant smell, like sick and burning flesh mixed with the smell of deep fried foods. He heard Gary chuckle behind him, before he led the younger boy off to ride the Ferris wheel. Pete didn't like carnivals, gross smell… rides that would break down any second… and the carnies… Pete shuddered. But Gary wanted to be here, so Pete would put up with it.

But Gary stopped suddenly, pointing at a brand new photo booth.

"How 'bout it, Pete?"

"Sure." Pete said, smiling. He loved Gary's ADD sometimes.

Gary dragged the boy in and he made a couple of choices about what kind of pictures they wanted. The booth took five pictures in total. Gary looked over them, smiling. He showed them to Pete.

"What do you think?"

Pete looked over them, they were all good. But he liked the last one best. That one had Gary pressing Petey's hand to his lips, while Pete looked at him with his mouth slightly agape, his face bright red.

"I like this one." Pete said, showing Gary.

Gary chuckled. "I like the middle one."

Pete blushed. That one was of Gary licking his face. It had been random… and gross.

"Why?"

"The look on your face."

Gary pocketed the pictures, intertwined his fingers with Pete's, and led him to the Ferris wheel.

They got on the Ferris wheel, being forced to be in close contact with each other. The ride started up with a creak. Pete whimpered, getting closer to Gary.

"What?"

"We're gonna die…"

Gary rolled his eyes. "No, we're not. Have a little more faith in this fine piece of equipment, would ya?"

Pete shut his eyes tight, pressing his face into Gary's shoulder. He was afraid of heights, but hadn't protested figuring he would be fine if Gary was with him. He had been wrong… He tried not to think of it too much, whimpering every time the wheel gave a creak. Gary was beginning to think bringing Pete here had been one of his not so good ideas. He gently put his arm around Pete's shoulder. The boy glanced up at him for a moment, looked down, and pressed his face back to Gary's shoulder. Gary sighed.

When the ride stopped and they were back on the ground, Gary turned to Pete.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know… I just want you to enjoy yourself…"

"Peter…"

"What? I- I thought I'd be okay if I was with you." Pete said, turning away from Gary.

"…" Gary stepped behind the boy, gently kissing his neck. "You have to tell me if you don't want to do something, Pete. Or at least warn me."

"Okay. Sorry."

"What now? You choose."

"Let's go on the coaster."

Gary snorted. "Oh yes, you can do the twisting, turning, seventy-five mile an hour coaster, but the one mph circle…"

"Shut up." Pete said, grabbing Gary's hand and leading him off to the coaster.

Gary smiled; he had hoped Pete wouldn't mope around like he had been earlier. He was feeling guilty apparently about what they did… well, not exactly what they did, but about not being able to take the next step. Gary didn't know why, he wasn't asking much from Peter… didn't really need to take the next step yet. He loved the way Pete was innocent, loved the way he was cautious when things started heating up. Gary would love to see Pete let go of the doubts that held him back… but he wanted Pete to do it on his own time, and not feel like he had to for Gary's sake… Gary already knew that he was addicted to Pete. This wasn't good for either of them… Gary didn't like being dependent on anything, that's why he didn't like taking the medication, but for Peter he had made an exception… for now, anyway.

He grinned as Pete sat down in the fist car of the row. Gary sat next to him as the rest of the cars were filled. Once they got off the coaster, Gary challenged Pete to a round at the shooting gallery. Gary managed to win, with only two more points than Pete. By then, it was almost ten thirty.

"Gary, should we leave?"

"No, I was planning on riding the squid. After that, we can go."

Pete sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

The two got on the squid, but when Pete got off he felt nauseous.

"Ugh… that was terrible… c'mon, let's go…"

"No wait! One more thing!" Gary said, grabbing Pete's wrist and dragging him off to the freak show.

Gary held open the flap for Pete, but Pete just stood and glared at him.

"I swear we'll leave after this! Please?" he asked, his eyes widening.

Pete glared at him for a few more minutes, before turning to walk away. Gary grabbed his wrist.

"Pete, it'll only take like five minutes, we'll make curfew."

Pete wretched his hand away from Gary's. "That's not the problem, Gary."

"Then what? What did I do? Look, just five minutes, that's all I wan-"

"No. I'm not going in there. I'll wait for you by the bikes."

"What? Why don't you want to come in with me?"

"Because it's wrong, Gary."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Pete… It's not like they're mistreated or anything! Why are you being like this?"

"I'm not going in. Go, I'll wait for you." Pete said, letting his anger and frustration go away. He knew he wouldn't get anywhere in this argument with Gary if he was angry and frustrated.

"But… Pete…"

"Its okay, go. Five minutes, right? Go, its okay." Pete said, giving Gary a quick kiss, and walking off.

Gary stood watching him for a few minutes, trying to decide if Pete was really okay with him going in… He had sounded like it was okay, but his eyes had told Gary something else… It's not like… there wasn't something Gary hadn't already seen on the inside of the building… He growled at his inability to disappoint Petey, and followed the younger boy. He took a small detour, going into the prize tent. He had quiet a few tickets left over from the year before. He looked over all the new choices of junk, and finally decided on a silver necklace before going to find Pete. He was pleased to find the younger boy hadn't ridden off without him.

"How was it?" Pete asked, giving Gary a small smile.

Gary shrugged. "No different than last year… Here." Gary said, handing the necklace over to Pete.

It was a silver chain, with a small silver square locket that had a heart in the middle of it. Pete opened the locket. He smiled, seeing his and Gary's faces from his favorite picture.

"Thank you." Pete said, kissing Gary.

Gary pulled Pete closer, wrapping his arms around his waist. When they parted, Petey's face was bright red.

"Let's go, Femme-boy." Gary said, mounting his bike.

Pete nodded, clasping the necklace around his neck before mounting his bike as well.

The ride back to the school was a quick one, and they were back in the dorm at 10:58… a close call, but neither boy really cared. Pete was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when Gary came in, carrying a towel.

"Wanna shower with me?" he asked.

Pete quickly spit into the sink.

"What?!"

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" Gary asked, chuckling.

"I- I…" Pete's face was bright red. He really couldn't tell if Gary was being serious or was just seeing what kind of reaction the question got.

"Come on, Petey. I really need to know."

Pete just decided to finish brushing his teeth while he thought it over. Gary was being serious… wanted Pete to get naked and take a shower with him… Safer choice was to decline… but he didn't want to hurt Gary's feelings… Did he want to? Yes… Was it the wiser choice? No… Pete rinsed his mouth out. There was also the issue… could he see Gary naked with out getting aroused? He got tingly just thinking about it… He bit his lip and glanced in the mirror to see Gary watching him.

Gary sighed. "I see."

"I didn't say anything…"

"You don't need to."

Pete felt a pang of guilt. "I… I'm just not sure it's the best choice, Gary."

"I know. You don't have to explain. You're done, right?"

Pete nodded and left the bathroom. When the door shut, he cursed under his breath and clenched the locket. He grabbed his laptop off of Gary's bed and went to sit in his. He took out his ear buds, and started listening to some music that he had put in a file he had deemed 'Therapy'.

When Gary went into the room, he smiled. Pete was laying down on his own bed, facing away from Gary, listening to some music on the laptop. The track had just started.

"The silence keeps it easy, keeps you safe for the moment… As you're walking away, your footsteps get louder… All you needed was time, but now time will destroy us… It will all be over, and here we are. We're stuck inside this salted earth together. You pierce my lungs, my limbs go numb. As my colors fade out, you watch me bleed. You watch me bleed… I gave you everything to die with a smile. All you wanted was to live for a while. You took everything but it left you empty. You can't replace me, you can't… It's almost over and here we are. We'll die inside this salted earth together. You pierce my lungs, my limbs go numb. As my colors fade out, you watch me bleed…"

Gary felt a pang of quilt. He knew that song… knew what folder Pete kept it in. Pete was feeling shitty about something. Gary figured it was probably his fault. He went and sat down beside Peter, gently running his fingers through the younger boy's hair. Pete took out an ear bud and sat up.

"Hey." He said, trying to find something else to listen to.

"Pete, what's wrong?"

Pete shook his head. "It's… nothing." He said, lamely. He was feeling guilty about the same stuff as earlier.

"Pete… I don't want you to feel like this, okay? You didn't have to take a shower with me…"

"I know, but I feel bad… maybe it's just delayed stress. I don't know…"

"Maybe I could relieve some of that stress for you?" Gary asked, giving Pete a pervy smile and pulling the younger boy into his lap.

"Gary…"

"I'm kidding… I think." Gary said, knowing full well he hadn't been kidding.

Pete rolled his eyes. "You… perve."

"Oh, please. Like you don't want it."

Pete blushed. "That's not the point." He whispered.

"Hm… so you do want it…" Gary murmured, kissing Pete's neck gently.

"… Yeah… but…"

"Shh… Peter…"

Pete couldn't help it… the way Gary was touching him… his hands moving over his body… he let his head fall back onto Gary's shoulder, letting Gary touch him. He needed this, wanted it. He didn't want to think about it anymore… Gary pulled Pete's shirt off, before removing his own. He continued kissing Pete's neck, letting his hands move over the young boy's small but well toned chest. Sucking gently on his neck, biting, loving every little sound of pleasure Pete made. Finally, he let his hands travel lower, gently unbuttoning the younger boy's jeans. He was slow, gentle… He didn't want Pete to feel rushed. He let his hand slip down, under the hem of Pete's boxers. Pete gasped, arching his back. Gary smiled, kissing the younger boy's neck once again. He slowly stroked the boy, getting faster, his other hand covering Pete's mouth. He loved how Pete moved, how he reacted. Pete's hands were gripping Gary's arms, he moaned, glad that Gary knew he had to muffle every sound Pete made. He was getting close… so close… It was almost unbearable. Tears of sexual frustration were building up, he was almost there…

Then there was a nock on the door.

"Shit!" Gary said, pulling away. He pushed Peter onto the bed, jumping up.

"Gary…" Pete whined, wishing whoever was at the door would fucking burst into flames.

"Hold on, baby." Gary said, walking over to the door and opening it only a crack. "What?" he hissed.

"I need to talk to Pete."

Oh, God… Jimmy…

"Too fucking bad. What do you want?"

"I need his calculator…"

"Fine, wait here…" he closed the door. "Where?"

"Top drawer…" Pete said, impatient.

Gary rummaged around, found it, went back to the door and threw it at Jimmy.

"Give it back to him tomorrow." Gary hissed before slamming the door and locking it.

Gary climbed back onto the bed, gently closing and placing the laptop on the floor.

"Now… where were we?" he asked, gently slipping his hand down to Pete's zipper.

Peter sighed in agitation, swatting Gary's hand away. "Forget it, Gary…"

"Pete?"

"I'm just… not in the mood anymore…"

Pete didn't want to look at Gary, but he did. And he was pissed.

"Gary…"

"Don't say it. It's not your fault…" Gary said, standing up and picking up his shirt.

"…I… I can… I mean, if you want me to…" Pete blushed, not sure how to word his offer.

"It's fine, Pete. I'll do it myself…" Gary said, going into the bathroom.

Pete sighed. He didn't know how to feel at the moment. But it had been good while it lasted… he knew that much.

-End Ch. 9-

So, there you guys go. I'm back, I survived. I decided to reward you all for being awesome. They actually weren't supposed to do anything like this until Halloween, but I figured this would be a pretty weak chapter if I didn't spice it up a little… Heheh, of course, I had to be evil… (Always fun) so, yeah. Tell me what you guys think.


	10. Medication

X- Medication

Peter and Gary were just waking up from a long restless night when Josh walked in that morning, the usual sound of his stiletto heels resonating from the wood floor. Petey was just about to ask what he wanted, when Josh started shaking Gary.

"Stop it, I heard you come in. What?" Gary asked, groggy.

"Blake told me to give this to you, but I didn't want to come find you last night. He said you wanted one."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Was Gary's response.

Pete figured it didn't have much to do with him, and even though his curiosity was unbearable, he decided to let Gary tell him about it if he wanted to.

"Okay, then. Is he awake?" Josh asked, amused.

"Hm, probably. Pete?"

"I think he is, I'm not sure…" Pete murmured, smiling.

Both Josh and Gary chuckled as Pete sat up.

"So, what's the plan today?" Josh asked, sitting on the end of their bed.

"I was needing to talk to you about something most pressing." Gary said, standing and grabbing Pete's laptop from its spot of the floor then sitting down again.

"And what would that be, Gare-Bear?" Josh asked, grinning.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that again!" Gary shouted, his anger flaring up.

"Gary… I think you need to take your meds before you tare poor Josh's head off." Pete said, sighing.

"Oh, what do you know?" Gary asked, turning his anger on Pete.

Pete flicked him on the side of the head. "Stop being a dick. Take them."

"Did you just fucking flick me?"

"Gary, I'm not kidding. Take your meds."

"Fuck you." Gary hissed, busily typing.

Peter sighed, yanked the laptop from Gary's hands, shut it down, and got dressed. He shoved the laptop into the top drawer of the desk, locking it. He put the key in his pocket. He unclasped the locket from around his neck and threw it on the bed beside Gary, who glared at him defiantly.

"When you start acting like a grownup, come find me. I don't want to see you until then. Come on, Josh."

"Oh, who's not acting like a fucking grown up? You bitch, I'm talking to you! Don't you fuckin-"

Peter slammed the door, tired of Gary for the first time in a long time.

"Pete?" Josh asked, touching the boy's arm gently.

"It's fine… when he gets like that… I just…" Pete gave a shuddering sigh. "He just doesn't realize how hurtful he gets when he's like that…"

They walked out of the boy's dorm, just wandering. A lot of the Prefects inclined their heads to Pete, but he was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice. He could feel Josh's uneasiness, knew Josh wanted to know if he was okay.

"Hey, no offense, but…"

"I know. You want to be left alone." Josh said, smiling. "I guess I'll see you later then."

Peter continued walking as Josh turned and left. He continued to go down to the football field, then towards the Asylum, to New Coventry from there… he eventually ended up on the pier, like he always did. By then it was kind of late, the sun setting. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. He felt drained… like he hadn't slept in days… he had been depressed a lot lately… it wasn't weird, he had spent most of his summer vacation depressed. He buried his head in his hands, surprised when a strangled sob escaped him. He suddenly realized he had spent all day on the verge of tears… No, he wouldn't cry… He forced the tears back and glanced at his watch. Oh, sweet Jesus… it was almost 8:30… he wasn't sure what time it had been when he left, but he hadn't thought he had stayed out that long… Gary probably hadn't even thought about coming to find him, waiting to pounce the minute he got back into their room, like a sly cat. Pete snorted at that thought, picturing it all too well. That was, after all, exactly how Gary was.

Peter sighed once again, looking out into the water. The sun was starting to dip below the horizon, he started wondering what Gary had spent all day doing… well, Jimmy would control him if he got too out of hand. Petey again started to wonder what Gary saw in him… today proved that the two of them clashed horribly… so why did Gary still want him around? Unless Jimmy was right, and this was just Gary's sick idea of revenge… That thought made Pete's chest hurt, so he quickly pushed it away. He knew Gary hated taking his meds, didn't like that he had to force the sociopath to take them. And yes, Gary was a sociopath, Pete couldn't fool himself into thinking the scarred boy wasn't. The only time Gary saw fit to socialize with anyone was so he could use and/or torment them… The Webster defines sociopath as an aggressively antisocial psychopath… It fit Gary perfectly. And when Peter thought about it, the thought of this relationship being Gary's revenge on him made perfect sense… what would Gary want with him now, if not to use and torment him? It all made Pete's head and chest hurt, so he pushed the thought away again. Even though it made perfect sense, Peter wasn't ready to deal with that thought yet.

It was dark now and nobody was out and about anymore. Peter figured it was time to head back, so he stood from the bench and headed back to the dorm. He hoped Gary would be in a better mood, but wasn't counting on anything. Curfew started just as he got back to the school, a Prefect shone one of the flashlights at him.

"You should be in your dorm!" He said, looking ready to tackle Pete to the ground.

"Where the hell do you think I'm going?" Pete asked viciously, pissed that a subordinate would talk to him like that.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry sir!" the Prefect said, looking rather timid all of a sudden.

"It's fine. Good work though." Pete said, continuing on his way.

He heard the Prefect mutter a slight thanks as Pete walked away. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, happy when he managed to get to the dorm without being stopped again. He noticed Jimmy sitting in the common room with Josh on the couch. He wasn't surprised that they were gossiping about him.

"I'm really worried, Jimmy. Pete seemed really upset, and he hasn't come back yet…"

"I'm not going to go find him… he can take care of himself."

"I know… but Gary really upset him… Speaking of, do you think he's okay?"

"I really couldn't care less, I'm just glad he finally shut the hell up."

"He didn't take his meds today, that's what all this is about…"

"So you've said."

"… You could at least act like you care for Pete, if nothing else…" Josh grumbled.

"Look, I'm having a hard time excepting the fact that Pete would be that stupid in the first place, okay? If he expected anything but this from Gary, he's stupider than I gave him credit for… And besides- Oh, hi Pete…" Jimmy said, eyes widening, as he saw Peter standing there out of the corner of his eye when he moved his head to look Josh in the eye.

Pete decided to play it cool, it really didn't bother him to have people talk about him behind his back anymore… his mom did it often enough that he had built up an immunity.

"Hey, guys. I'm back. Was Gary any trouble?" he asked, smiling.

"Well… a little." Josh said, "Should I go in with you? In case he tries something?"

"No, Josh. Stop worrying. Everything will be fine." Pete said, hoping he was right.

"Okay… Well, goodnight then." Josh said, uncertain.

"Yep, night you guys." Pete said, going down the hall to his room.

He stood outside the door for a few moments, gathering his confidence. He took a deep breath and opened the door. It was pitch black inside, but from what moonlight and the light from the hall there was, he could barely make out Gary, who was slumped down on the floor at the foot of his own bed. Gary's head whipped up, and for a moment it seemed his eyes glowed red. Pete stepped in and closed the door, which was what Gary had been waiting for. He jumped up and over Pete's bed, grabbing the younger boy's forearm and throwing him down into the middle of the floor. Pete didn't know what was happening until he hit the floor. Gary was on top of him, straddling his waist. Gary's hand was around his throat, holding him down. Pete gripped Gary's hand with his own, eyes wide.

"… Gary?"

"Shut up! I'm going to show you what happens when people pull the shit you tried today…" Gary hissed, his grip tightening.

"Gary, stop! Stop!" Pete begged, trying to find something of the Gary he had become used to in the manic eyes he now looked up into. He tried to pull Gary's hand away from his neck to no avail.

"Peter… how many times must you be told? Begging doesn't work!" Gary murmured viciously, pulling his free arm back, ready to let loose on Peter.

Peter cringed, turning his face. He trembled as he waited for a blow that never came. He looked up at Gary, relieved to see his Gary back. Gary sat on his haunches, taking his hand away from Peter's throat. He stared at his hands, then looked at Peter. The guilt in his eyes made Peter hurt terribly.

"Gary…"

The older boy shook his head, got off the younger boy, wretched the door open, and was gone. Pete sat up and rubbed his neck. Tears again threatened to overwhelm him, but he forced them back. He cringed as the lights blazed to life.

"Peter! What happened?" Josh asked, coming to kneel beside the boy.

"Nothing… I- He… God…" Pete said, standing up shakily. Jimmy was standing in the doorway.

"What did he do to you, Petey?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing… I'm sorry guys. I have to go after him." Pete said, heading off.

He didn't listen when they both called his name. He had to find Gary, before he did something too stupid. He thought he kept getting glimpses of him, but it was probably just the limited light playing tricks on his eyes. He looked in every nook and cranny he could think of, before giving up. He was walking from Greaser territory, when he saw the old bus. It was the only place on school grounds he hadn't searched. He opened the rusted door, and peaked in. Gary didn't look at him, just sat there with his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Peter…" he whispered.

Pete went and kneeled in front of him. "Gary…"

"Don't… don't…"

"… Gary, it's okay."

"Fuck! No it isn't!" he said, throwing his hands up and glaring at Peter. He sighed when Pete cringed away from him. "You won't ever know how sorry I am, Peter…"

Petey put a hand on Gary's knee. "Gary… Everything's okay. I'm not hurt… You didn't hurt me."

"Yeah, but I could have, Petey…"

"But you didn't. You're making progress, Gary…"

"Not enough, it seems."

"Why do you have to be so difficult about this? Why are you so afraid of happy endings?"

"I'm not afraid of happy endings… … I just don't think mine will end that way…"

"Gary… Nobody ever thinks that theirs will end that way. It's called life, and its complete bullshit until that final moment… that's the only time anything starts to matter. That's were you look back and smile at everything that made you feel sad or angry, because you realize you've lived… and that every moment was worth it." Pete whispered, finally letting a few tears trickle down his cheeks.

"I sure hope you're right, because right now I feel like a complete… I don't even know a word bad enough to describe how shitty I feel right now." Gary whispered, gently wiping a tear from the younger boy's face.

Pete pressed his face against Gary's hand, shocked when Gary pulled him into a tight hug. He was overcome with Gary's smell, tears welling up when he realized this was the first time Gary had ever hugged him. He wrapped his arms around Gary's neck.

"Peter… why do you love me?" Gary asked in barely a whisper.

Petey pulled back to look into Gary's eyes. "There isn't enough time in the world for me to tell you exactly why… I'll just have to show you…" he whispered, pressing his lips to Gary's.

-End Ch. 10-

Okay, this chapter sucks.. Main reason is that my brother was in here watching me and stifling my creativity. So, I'm trying to set my MySpace profile from private to public so you guys can listen to the music… haven't figured that out yet. Okay, so while I was gone, I actually read through all of my chapters from a laptop at my aunts and realized I need to apologize to all of you for my shitty grammar and spelling. So yeah, sorry. And the song Pete was singing last chapter was Watch Me Bleed by Scary Kids Scarring Kids. I hope you guys like this chapter, even though it sucks greatly… I hope to get to the Halloween chapter soon… I still don't know what Pete should be put into… Any ideas would be awesome.


	11. Bathroom

XI- Bathroom

Gary sighed. He had been up all night just watching Petey sleep, finally dozing off around three in the morning. He was well aware that it was creepy to watch people sleep, but he had been up all night thinking. And when you do that, isn't it best to stare at what you're thinking about? Maybe he was crazy… and maybe Pete was right, though Gary couldn't see how, and Gary was making progress. Gary highly doubted this, especially after his behavior the night before. He didn't know why Peter had insisted it was okay… Gary didn't really understand much these days… And until last night, it had been completely okay. But now… well, he had tried to hurt Petey last night, and Gary didn't think he could ever forgive himself for that. He now knew this relationship really wasn't good for either of them… but was he strong enough to walk away?

When Pete woke up he glanced at the clock. It was 7:26. He cuddled up closer to Gary, whose arms were wrapped around the younger boy. Pete had had a hard time convincing Gary to sleep in the bed with him last night, he had kept insisting that he didn't deserve to be in the same bed with Pete, who had eventually gotten tired of the argument and had said Gary could sleep where ever the hell he wanted. But about an hour later, he had convinced Gary to come lay down with him because he couldn't sleep. So Gary had come to bed, finally, and it hadn't taken Pete long after that to fall asleep. But now, he gripped the front of the scarred boy's shirt, and pressed his lips to Gary's gently. Gary's eyes fluttered open, before closing again, and he started kissing Pete back. Pete pulled back, smiling at Gary.

"Good morning."

Gary just turned over on to his other side, sighing. Pete was hurt by this. He finally decided he needed a shower; he'd been bottling stuff long enough. And the only time he was okay with crying was when he was in the shower, because it was harder for other people to hear him. He got up from the bed and grabbed another uniform and some underwear from his dresser. He grabbed a towel, and went into the bathroom. He turned the water on, giving it time to heat up, while he undressed. He stepped into the water, and he sighed as already a few tears escaped. He leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, facing the stream of water. He jumped when he felt hands touch his shoulders. He started panicking, until he realized it was only Gary, and then he started blushing. He felt Gary's lips on his neck, and he tried to force himself to stop crying, but it was too late. He could only hope Gary didn't realize he was crying.

"Wh-what are you doing, Gary?"

"I'm taking a shower with you."

"Why?"

He felt Gary shrug. "I don't know, I just wanted to."

"Oh, well… um, ah! G-Gary!" Pete hissed as Gary sank his teeth into Pete's shoulder.

Gary chuckled, licking up the blood that flowed from the wound. Pete blushed, whimpering from the pain. Gary continued licking at the wound, he had wanted to draw Pete's blood since last year… When the bleeding had stopped, he turned Pete around to face him, placing his lips to Petey's.

"Gary that hurt…" Pete whined.

"Sorry… I've just wanted to do that to you for awhile. I'll try not to do it again… I'm not guaranteeing anything, though." He whispered, pressing his lips to Peter's once more.

A small sob escaped Peter, his tears finally overwhelming him and starting to flow down his face continuously. Gary pulled back, searching Pete's face for a sign about why he was upset.

"Pete, what's wrong?"

"Don't look at me…" Pete whispered, covering his eyes with his hands.

Gary gently tried to pry the boy's hands from his face. "Peter… what's wrong?"

"Please, Gary… don't."

"Petey, please. What's wrong?" Gary asked, bringing the boy closer to him in an embrace.

Pete wrapped his arms around Gary's neck, with his face buried into Gary's shoulder. He sobbed until he couldn't cry anymore, until the water had turned ice cold, the two of them stood there. Gary gently stroking Pete's hair, kissing his temple, anything that he thought would calm Peter down sooner. Gary wanted to know if it was what he had done the night before that had Petey all emotional… needed to know. He turned the water off when he saw Peter was done crying. He handed the boy his towel, before wrapping his own around his waist.

Peter smiled up at him. "Thanks." He said, wrapping his around his body right under his arms.

Gary chuckled. "Ah, Femme-boy… you never cease to amaze."

"Shut up…" he said, sticking his tongue out at Gary. He felt so much better, it was ridiculous.

Gary smiled. "So what was wrong?"

Pete shrugged. "Lots of things… just all the stress of coming back to school, all the crap Jimmy's been giving me… all the confusion and frustration, you know?"

"So, I'm what's wrong…"

"No, you're not. Gary, last night wasn't your fault."

"How can you say that? It's not like I was drunk, or high, or any of that other shit that would make it possible for me to buy that! Last night was me being myself, and you're fucking crazy for thinking otherwise…"

"Gary… I don't want you blaming yourself. I'm not hurt… well, I wasn't hurt last night…" Pete whispered the last part, touching the bite tenderly.

Gary grinned. "But you taste so good, Pete." He said, as innocent as he could possible force himself to sound.

Pete's face went red, much to Gary's pleasure.

"Actually, thinking about it… I wouldn't mind tasting you for real."

Heh, Gary had thought Pete's face was red _before_…

"Don't say things like that Gary…" he whispered, smiling up at the boy in embarrassment.

"Ah, so you wouldn't mind, huh?" Gary chuckled.

Pete could feel his face burning, but hell this conversation was interesting. "No…" he said, meekly.

Gary chuckled and approached Peter, caressing his cheek gently with his thumb. His other hand was just about to remove Pete's towel when he felt Peter's hand start to rub him, it caught him by surprise and he let out a small gasp and felt his face starting to burn. He glared at the younger boy… who chuckled. Gary removed the boy's towel, letting it fall to the floor. He pressed their lips together as he started stroking Peter, smiling when he heard the younger boy's moan. Pete pulled Gary's towel off his body, blushing as he touched Gary for the first time. Gary deepened their kiss, overwhelmed. Their tongues were battling for dominance, their hands speeding up. Finally, Gary broke the kiss, panting. He gently pushed Pete down on the floor, climbing on top of the younger boy.

Pete moaned when Gary started grinding against him. He had never felt this with anyone… right now, there was nothing but Gary and himself, in a world of pleasure all their own. Gary was kissing his neck now, gently sucking at some of his exposed flesh, panting into Pete's ear. Like always, Pete's head was swimming. Everything Gary did to him felt… incredible. Gary pulled back, looking at Peter, whose face was flushed and sweaty and whose eyes were lidded heavily. It could possibly have been the most beautiful thing Gary had ever seen… his imagination had never done Pete justice. Both of them were panting heavily. Gary started kissing down, and when Peter realized what was coming, his breathing became more ragged, his small chest rising and falling in anticipation. Gary gently took Pete's member in his hand and gave it a few strokes before glancing into Peter's eyes. He was wanting, begging Gary with his eyes to keep going. Gary grinned, and gently breathed hot air onto the tip. Pete whimpered, impatient, knew Gary was just teasing him. And when he glanced at Gary again, he saw Gary smiling mischievously at him.

"Beg." Gary commanded.

Pete had expected something like this, it was just Gary's nature to make sure he had complete control of Pete before giving him what he wanted.

"Pl-please… please." That was all Pete could manage to get out, he couldn't get his mouth to form anything else.

"You'll have to do better than that, Peter." Gary said.

"Please, Gary… I… I… I want you…"

Gary seemed pleased with this, and slowly went down on Peter, whose vision was blurred as everything went white. He moaned as Gary's head bobbed up and down in a liquid fast motion. Then suddenly Gary pulled away, gently gripping Peter's hips, he pulled the boy's hips up. Peter gasped. His weight was being supported on his upper back and shoulders, his lower body and legs suspended in the air. He whimpered, he didn't know what Gary was going to do… but he didn't like this position.

Gary smiled down at the boy. "Comfortable?"

Pete shook his head no, starting to get scared. He didn't want Gary to do what he thought he was going to do…

"Good." Gary purred, gently stroking Peter a couple of times.

"Gary… what are you… going to do?" Pete asked, hesitant.

"I'm trying to decide that myself, there's two things I want to do to you right now… Hm, but I don't think you're quiet warmed up to the actual idea of letting me fuck you. So…" Gary gently rubbed his finger over Pete's opening.

Pete's eye's widened. "Gary… d-don't…" he begged.

"Sh, Peter… relax."

Gary continued like that for a while, he watched Pete's uncertain face for a couple of minutes before bringing his head down and running his tongue over the boy's tight opening.

"Nn… Gary… what the hell… are you doing?" Pete asked, his face going red again. It had been an odd sensation… but it had felt good.

He ignored Pete, continuing to lap at the tight ring of muscles. Peter arched his back, hating that he was loving this. Then he felt Gary gently insert a finger inside of him. He gasped and started bucking his hips. He barely heard Gary chuckle. He was… he couldn't describe it. He felt Gary's mouth again engulf him, and he thought he'd finish at that moment, but Gary wasn't going to allow that just yet. He gently set Peter on the ground, examining the boy once more. Peter whimpered.

"Hm, I want to see you perform, Peter." Gary said, causing the younger boy to once again turn red.

Peter sat up, causing Gary to get himself into a kneeling position. Pete wasted no time in taking Gary into his mouth, the older boy moaning. Pete set his pace, taking care of what he couldn't get into his mouth with his hand. One of Gary's hands was resting on his head, causing Petey to blush and smile at the same time.

"God… you're good at this, Peter." Gary whispered, he could feel himself reaching his finish.

Peter continued, looking up at Gary's face, glad to see Gary was enjoying himself.

"Peter… I-I'm close." Gary warned.

Peter didn't care, he continued, picking up his pace. He heard Gary give a sudden moan, and blushed furiously when he felt the older boy's hot seed spill into his mouth. He looked up at Gary, swallowing the salty liquid. Gary was looking down at him, panting. Gary pushed the boy back down, taking Peter once more into his mouth. Peter moaned, wanting nothing more at this point than to cum… and he could feel himself getting close rather quickly. Gary's head bobbed up and down, he was getting faster and faster, and finally Peter arched his back as he spilled into Gary's mouth.

Gary watched Peter recover and unlike Peter, spit the boy's seed into a wad of toilet paper and threw it into the trash can.

"A little warning next time would be nice."

"S-sorry… I…"

"It's okay, I know." Gary whispered, laying down beside the boy, wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

"Gary… that was…"

Gary chuckled. "Amazing?"

"Yeah…" Peter said, feeling drowsy.

"You know we missed our morning classes, right?"

"Don't care…" Pete murmured, falling asleep.

Gary chuckled, kissed the top of Petey's head, and smiled.

"…. Eight little letters, Pete." Gary whispered.

-End Ch. 11-

God, this chapter took so long… uh, I got writer's block all through out this one. Anyway… Yeah, I don't know. Just tell me what you think.


	12. Discussions

XII- Discussions

Peter woke up on the bed; Gary was sitting at the desk. He had found the key to the top drawer and was now looking through pictures over the internet. Pete blushed when he realized he was still naked, but was glad Gary had enough sense to cover him up. He got up, and slipped on a pair of underwear and a pair of jeans. He went and stood behind Gary, wrapping his arms around the scarred boy's neck. Gary looked up at him smiling. Pete gently kissed him, his hair framing his face. There were like that for awhile, kissing with Gary's head resting on the back of the chair. Finally Peter pulled away, smiling. He glanced at the clock; grimacing when he saw he had slept all day… classes had ended almost an hour ago. He felt Gary tracing a tender spot on his shoulder, he whimpered as Gary poked it, rubbed it, and ran his nails lightly over it… but didn't stop him, truth be told it oddly excited him.

"You like that, huh?" Gary asked, smug.

"Yeah…" Pete whispered, blushing.

Gary turned around in the chair and, gripping Petey's hips, pulled the boy into his lap. He gently moved Peter's hair out of his way, before starting to kiss his shoulder. Pete started shaking in anticipation, knowing what Gary was going to do. And sure enough, Gary sank his teeth into Pete's shoulder, biting hard. Pete groaned, the mix of pain and pleasure sending shivers down his spine. Gary released him, watching blood flow from the wound for a few seconds before licking it up. Pete's head was resting on Gary's shoulder, watching Gary. Gary glanced at Peter after awhile, and Peter stole a quick kiss, smiling. Gary smiled back, before again licking gently at the wound.

There came a soft nock on the door, and Josh peeked in.

"May I?" he asked, eyes wide at the sight of the two looking too much like a vampire and his seduced victim.

"Yeah." Pete answered; rather amused by the look Josh was giving the two of them.

Josh entered; grimacing as he saw blood run from Pete's shoulder when Gary looked up at him for a few minutes… again, Josh was reminded of a vampire.

"So, Jimmy and I noticed the two of you weren't in class today… mind to explain?" Josh asked.

Pete's face when bright red, remembering all too well the reason for their absence all day. Josh noted this and eyed Gary suspiciously.

"We… uh… just decided we should hang around here all day…" Pete said, knowing his excuse was not believed.

"Right~" Josh said, rolling his eyes.

Gary finally stopped licking at the wound, smiling. "You should probably go but some antibacterial ointment on both of them, Peter… Lord knows where my mouth's been…" Gary whispered the last part into Peter's ear, causing the boy's face to go red once more.

"Yeah… o-okay." Pete said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

When the door closed, Gary turned to Josh. "So, I needed to talk to you. About Halloween… we still have a month or so, I wanted to talk to you about Petey's costume."

"Oh, fun." Josh said, forgetting his suspicions of Gary momentarily.

Gary clicked on a picture.

"I wanted something like this." He said, "But not a print, something solid. A darker blue or crimson would look good on Pete, I think."

"Yeah, maybe like, yellow trim here and here. Make these yellow too? How about some little bows here, here, and two here." Josh said, pointing at certain places on the photo.

Gary nodded. "Yeah, I could see that. I want it elegant… you know, full and down to the floor."

"What if he trips?" Josh asked, the image of it in his head making him smile.

"He won't, he'll figure out pretty quick how to walk without hurting himself."

"So, which color would you rather see him in?"

"I'd rather see him in pink, but I think I'll have to go with… a sapphire blue, would be better on him." Gary said, smiling. "Of course, the hair and make up you can do yourself, right?"

"Yeah, I just have to go buy a few things to use just on him… But yeah, not a problem. I'll talk to Em… see what he can do." Josh said, "Now, tell me what you guys were up to earlier."

Gary smiled. "No can do, it's really not any of your business. But you can probably weasel it you of him."

Pete came in then, a big band aid on each of his shoulders. He looked from Gary to Josh, who were both staring at him with sly smiles on their faces.

"What can he probably weasel out of me?" he asked, sitting in Gary's lap again.

"Oh, our incredible sex we had this morning." Gary said, cheerfully.

Pete's face burned again as Josh gasped and giggled. Pete elbowed Gary in the stomach.

"Do you have to tell everyone?!" he asked.

"It's just Josh." Gary said, grinning and rubbing his stomach.

"Same thing!"

"Hey! That's not nice Pete…"

"Sorry, but…"

"Yeah, I know. I like to gossip… It's not my fault!" Josh said, grinning.

"Sure it's not. Oh, Gary… I was wondering if it would be okay if I went out for a bit…"

"What? You need my permission now?" Gary asked, amused.

"I just wanted to make sure it was okay." Pete said, biting his bottom lip to keep himself from snapping at Gary.

"Yes, Pete… You may go out and do whatever Femme-boys like you do..." Gary said, rolling his eyes.

"Well then, see you later." Pete said, slipping on a white undershirt as he slipped his feet into his tennis shoes.

The door closed and both Gary and Josh waited until they could no longer hear Pete's footsteps.

"You two are so cute…" Josh said, smirking.

"Really? … I was kind of thinking… do you think Petey… loves me?" Gary asked, hesitant.

"Yes. I mean… you've changed him. Before you came back, Pete was depressed. He didn't sleep, barely ate… didn't take an interest in anything really… well, no, that's not true. He spent most of the summer trying to keep busy. It's hard to explain. He wanted a distraction and he found a few but didn't really commit to anything. But the minute you came back I saw a change in him… he was waiting for you and he perked up a great deal. So, yeah, I'd say he was very fond of you."

"… I was afraid of that… damn it." Gary growled.

"What? Why?"

"I don't want him to be relying that heavily on me, just the same as I don't want to have to rely heavily on him… I don't want him to become addicted."

"A little too late, don't you think? I mean, Pete already feels that way about you. Pete doesn't really care if you get rough, he could hold his own against you… I'm serious!" Josh said when Gary scoffed at the idea of Pete fighting back. "He took up boxing… he could hold his own now. He doesn't seem to mind you having control over him Gary."

"I mind." Gary murmured.

"Well you shouldn't."

"But I do."

"Again, you shouldn't. He likes being addicted."

"Isn't that how it usually works? And then one day, he'll realize I've been killing him slowly…"

"Gary…"

"It's true though, isn't it? I'm going to be the end of Petey at this rate… aren't I?"

"You don't know that, Gary. That's not true."

"You don't know it's not."

Josh sighed, standing. "Look, think whatever you want… You don't know what Peter is feeling, so don't you dare do anything you think is for his own good. You'll only break him."

Then he left, leaving Gary to his thought.

-Pete-

Peter walked into Motor's Music for the sole purpose of seeing Blake… and maybe to pick up a new CD. When the damned door made that annoying sound, Blake glanced up from his magazine.

"Oh, hey Peter…"

"Hey. How you doing?"

"Pretty good… hey, I meant to ask you, what happened before you came to the restaurant that time? You looked like you had been crying… did Gary do something to you?"

"Oh, no. I… I just had a hard time adjusting to being back at school, I guess. Being head boy isn't all sunshine and rainbows, know what I mean?"

Blake chuckled. "Course… so… I think I'll enroll for spring term… think Dr. Douchebag will let me in?"

"Yes, I think Dr. Crabblesnitch will let you in."

"Oh, that's his name. All Josh ever calls him is Dr. Douchebag, so that's all I know him as."

"Ah… that's ladylike…"

"I know, right? Joshelyn is just like that… very ladylike indeed."

"Yes, yes he is. Anyway… what are you going to be for Halloween?"

Blake rolled his eyes. "I can't seem to get through one god damn day without someone asking me that question… I'm not sure yet, okay?"

"Sorry… Josh is um, really excited about it, huh?"

Blake's face fell. "Yeah, he is…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"You know why he wants to go right? 'Cause his ex is throwing the damn thing…"

"But you'll go anyway?"

Blake shrugged. "Someone's got to make sure his sorry ass doesn't get into any trouble, right?"

"Yeah… but you don't have to, you know, go… I'll make sure he doesn't do anything majorly stupid."

"… Yeah, and face his wrath and disappointment? No thanks. Besides, somebody's got to drive the… five of you there, so I might as well go and enjoy myself. Right?"

"I guess…you should just tell him, Blake."

"Shut up, it doesn't concern you."

"Probably not, but you really should."

Blake shook his head. "I've seen how he treats his men... I might really want to, but I know it won't last long."

"You don't know that."

"I'm tempted, just to prove you wrong."

Pete chuckled. "You really should though. I mean… If you don't tell him, I will."

"No you won't…"

"Ah… I like this song…" Pete murmured as Little Wonders by Rob Thomas started playing over the speakers.

Blake rolled his eyes. "You have a short attention span."

"Well… I don't like fighting losing battles…"

"Yeah, well… are you going to by something or did you come here just to irritate me?" Blake asked.

"Hm… a little of both." Pete said, going off to browse through the shelves.

Blake sighed and returned to his magazine.

-End Ch. 12-

Okay… so this chapter didn't exactly get posted as soon as I would have liked… I hope you all had a nice Fourth of July, if you celebrate it. And I hope you like this chapter, even though nothing remotely interesting happened… as always… review please! I need some motivation…


	13. Halloween Pt 1

XIII- Halloween Pt. 1

Peter cringed as he walked into Josh and Jimmy's room that night, Josh's stuff thrown helter skelter around the room. Josh himself sat at the desk applying his makeup for the evening. The past month and a half had flown by faster than Pete could come to grips with… between school and Gary things were perfect for him for the first time in a long time… mostly because Gary had given him a crimson red Fender Stratocaster for his birthday… Pete's first guitar… Gary had said it had been nothing, but Peter was ecstatic and had thanked him almost every time he picked it up to play.

But now, he was being forced to go out and wear a costume Gary and Josh had never permitted him to actually see… he had seen everyone's costume but his own. Jimmy would be going as John D. Rockefeller, who had been an American industrialist who started some stupid oil company. Zoe would be going as a 1930's flapper. Josh would be going as an 1899 French prostitute… Pete had laughed when he had been told this. Blake would be going as Voltaire, a French Enlightenment writer from the 1700's. Gary, of course, would be his evil little Nazi self. Pete didn't have a fucking clue as to what he was going to be….

"Oh, hey. Just sit tight for a bit. Zoe will be here soon to get ready. I'm almost done, and then we can start on you."

Peter groaned. "Can you at least tell me?"

"No, cause then you'll back out… Pussy."

"Shut up, Josh…"

Josh grinned. "C'mon P, I'm kidding."

Pete rolled his eyes. "I don't think it's very funny."

"You'll have fun tonight, I promise."

"I hope so…"

Josh stood up from the desk and motioned for Peter to sit in the chair he had just vacated. Peter sat down, scowling when he saw Josh pick up some hair extensions from a small plastic bag that sat on the desk. It was slow work and Pete was glad when Josh was finally done, but his joy was short lived. Josh picked up a curling iron and set to work on the hair on Pete's head. The extensions had made Pete's hair fall straight down to his lower back, when Josh was done the thick curls went just past his shoulder blades. He thought he would be able to get up then, but was disappointed once again as Josh started playing with his hair. He groaned, slumping down. Josh arranged his hair into a side sweep, his hair falling around his shoulders and neck. Josh turned the chair around and started on Pete's make up. Pete by now had a pretty good idea of what he was going to be forced into.

Josh gently applied powder, blush, eye liner, a dark blue colored eye shadow, and mascara. And he blushed furiously as Zoe walked in, her short hair dyed a midnight black.

"Hey guys. Wow, Petey… you look good."

Peter scowled, and growled when he saw Josh and Zoe share a knowing look.

"Did you get it, Zo-doll?" Josh asked, applying finishing touches to Pete's make up here and there.

"Yes, do you want me to help him into it?"

"I'll need your help, but I think I can manage for now."

Josh pulled Peter out of the chair roughly, and began to strip Peter down.

"Hey, hey! What the hell? Stop!" Pete said, obviously insecure about what was happening.

"Shut up, P… It's not something we haven't seen before."

Pete just let him, knowing full well that if he fought he'd end up worse off than he was. But when he felt Josh tug at his boxers, he flared up.

"Pete… we have to take these off. You can't wear them tonight."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because, you must be in character tonight. You have to wear these." Josh said, holding up a pair of dainty looking black panties.

Petey glared at the panties, then at Josh.

"You're fucking kidding…"

"No, I'm not. Put these on, it'll be the least of your embarrassments."

The tone in Josh's voice told him he wasn't getting out of this. Josh was as stubborn as Gary with a fraction of the destruction. Pete took the damned panties from Josh and slipped them on over his boxers.

"Peter…"

"What? I'm wearing them!"

"You knew damn good and well what I meant!"

Pete sighed, and turned away from them. He slowly took off the panties and then his boxers, he quickly slipped the panties on. He felt completely stripped of all his dignity.

"There now, why couldn't you just do that the first time?"

Pete sulked, but didn't think things could get any worse than they were… oh, how wrong he was. Josh then slipped something that looked like a corset around Pete's already thin frame. He let Josh tighten the damn thing however he saw fit, and when Josh was done Pete had a perfect hourglass figure. There was about an inch and a half of skin showing between the panties and the corset, and Pete marveled at how womanly he looked.

"What do you think? I like this corset because it has boobs built in… you actually do look pretty good, Pete. Gary's gonna be a happy man." Josh said, smirking.

"You… you think so?"

"Yep. Now hold still." Josh said, kneeling beside Peter and clipping garters onto the clips Pete now noticed hung from the panties.

Josh pushed Peter onto the bed and slipped stockings onto his legs, clipping the garters onto each one. He then pulled Peter up, and nodded and Zoe.

"Close your eyes, Peter." Zoe said, going over to Jimmy's wardrobe.

Peter did as he was instructed and after a few moments felt cool silky fabric being slipped onto his body. He felt his arms being slipped into the sleeves and the garment being pulled and tightened around him. His hair was moved out of the way and then he felt his feet being guided into a pair of shoes…

"Okay, open your eyes." Zoe said, amusement in her voice.

Pete complied, his eyes widening when he saw himself reflected in the mirror. He was wearing a sapphire blue, full length ball gown, it had small ruffles at the end of the sleeves which ended just below his elbows. It had a ruffled neckline that hung off his slim shoulders. Lace trim adorned the front of the bodice, the ribbon to tighten it laced up the front. It was by far the most beautiful and lavish thing Peter had ever put on.

"Originally there was supposed to be yellow boys and what not, but I talked to Emmett, my cousin, and he said he didn't think it would look good. So, we took out the yellow and added all the black lace and the black ruffles. Do you like it?" Josh asked.

"It's beautiful…" Pete said, still not completely registering that he was looking at himself.

"Ah, but I'm not done with you yet." Josh said, turning Peter around and gently applying a dark red to Pete's lips. "There, perfect."

"And just so you know, you are a wealthy daughter of a destructive and vengeful family from sometime in the 1600's… Your name tonight isn't Peter, it is Philomena." Zoe said, smirking.

Pete scowled. 'Philomena? Honestly?' he wondered.

"Anyway, Zoe and I are going to finish getting ready. Would you mind calling Gary and seeming if he, Blake, and Jimmy are ready yet?" Josh asked, hustling over to the wardrobe and pulling out his costume.

"Yes, one moment." Pete said, leaving the room. He wasn't scared, most of the boy's were already out playing pranks. He went into his room and got his cell phone from his school bag. He dialed Gary's number and waited.

"Yes, vat kan I healp you vith?" Gary asked, in his Garman accent.

"Gary, darling, Jocelyn wanted me to call and see what was taking so long." Pete said, in the breathiest voice he could possibly muster.

"Wow, Pete… Um, well, let's see… Blake should be back soon, but Jimmy-boy and I are ready, just waiting for you three. We're by the gate, so just um, come when you're ready… So, have you seen yourself yet?"

"Yes, I have."

"What do you think?"

"I think I'll hit you."

"Ah, c'mon Pete… you don't look that bad, do you?"

"… You'll just have to wait and see, won't you."

And Pete hung up, slightly irritated with Gary about the costume. He went back to Josh's room, eyes wide when he saw the other two. Josh had on a black dress that had a small pinstriped black boat over it, black stockings, and his hair was up in a tight bun. He had on a pair of old fashioned boots. Zoe had on a short emerald green sequined dress that was tight fitting, a long string of pearls around her neck, fishnet stockings and a pair of heels on her feet and a head band on her head. Both matched the dress perfectly.

"What do you think?" Josh asked, holding up the skirt to reveal ruffled undershorts as well as the colorful ruffles that were sewn to the underside of the skirt.

"You both look very nice. Gary says they are waiting on Blake by the gates… And to just come when we're ready."

Josh nodded. "Very good. Now, what's your name tonight?"

"Philomena…" Peter said, wrinkling his nose.

"Why don't you like your name?"

Peter shrugged. "I think it sounds… I don't know, I'm not really thrilled about any of this at the moment."

Josh rolled his eyes. "It was Gare-Bear's idea… take it up with him."

"Oh, I plan to." Pete said, turning his gaze to the window.

Outside, boys and girls ran around to socialize and play pranks on one another. Just like last year, except so different. Peter was going to be with his friends, in a humiliating costume, surrounded by people…

"Uh, hello?"

Peter was snapped back to reality when Josh snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What? Sorry, I got distracted."

Josh sighed. "Yes, well. Look Pete, if Deleon comes by I need you to distract Blake, do you understand?"

"Yes…" Pete said, knowing full well what Josh was getting out.

"Good… don't look at me like that…" Josh murmured, shifting uncomfortably as Pete fixed him with a look of disgust.

Pete shook his head. "Don't do anything you'll regret Josh." He warned.

"Yeah, yeah… Look, we need to get going." Josh said, wrenching the door open and leading the way out of the dorm.

Josh and Zoe walked side by side with Peter trailing a little behind. He shivered a little as they turned the corner, the cool night air caressed his bare shoulders and it made him scowl once more. He heard Josh and Zoe squeal in unison and glanced up to see a nice black limo waiting for them. 'What the hell? We couldn't take Blake's van because why?' he wondered, as Zoe ran up to Jimmy and threw her arms around his neck.

"You evil bastard, what the hell is this?" Josh asked Blake, smiling.

Blake shrugged. "Just thought we should arrive in stile, of course."

Jimmy was wearing a tuxedo and top hat from Aquaberry, a monocle, and was carrying a cane. He had actually gone to the trouble of applying a fake, pointed black beard. Blake was wearing a nice red velvet waist coat and tight white trousers with a pair of knee high black boots. He had on a "powdered wig" as well… which loosely translated meant a white wig that went just to the tall boys shoulder blades and was gathered at the nape of the boy's neck.

And Gary stood with his back to Peter, looking up at the sky. And while the others lost themselves to idle chatter, Petey admired how good Gary looked in the uniform. Seeing as Gary had grown in the last year, it was tighter, but it didn't look bad… Gary looked (dare Petey think it) sexy… Peter bit his bottom lip, blushing. And as if he sensed admiring eyes upon him, Gary turned around. His mouth fell slightly agape and his eyes widened slightly. Peter managed to smile, and much to his amazement, managed to walk up to Gary.

Gary cleared his throat. "So, does it feel right, Femme-boy?"

"I don't know, you tell me…" Peter whispered, pressing his lips to Gary's.

Gary rested his hands on Pete's hips and he deepened the kiss. But suddenly Pete pulled back.

"I'm pissed at you." He said, walking towards the limo… sometimes Gary wondered if he was bipolar or something.

"Really? Well now…" Gary murmured, grinning as he ran the back of his hand over his mouth to wipe of the lipstick.

The others were already seated inside, the driver watching them impatiently. Gary suddenly slipped something ice cold around Peter's neck, making the smaller boy yelp.

"I thought you might want this back." Gary whispered seductively into Pete's ear.

Pete glanced down to see the locket he had thrown at Gary two months ago in annoyance… he smiled, he had almost forgotten about it. He climbed into the back of the limo and felt an odd feeling he hadn't felt very much as of late… he couldn't really place a name to it anymore. As Gary sat down and the door was closed behind him, Peter felt his shoulder in the place Gary had bitten him. It had heeled, but was still tender… and as the limo pulled away from the school, Pete thought about all the time he had spent with Gary… about how much the both of them had changed. And how much he liked Gary… how much he was willing to do for him. He decided it wasn't really the time to think about such things and turned his attention to the conversation the others were having.

"But whose idea was it?" Zoe asked.

"Can't say who exactly, it was kinda all three of ours." Blake replied.

"It's nice." Josh said, lounging on a seat with his feet propped up.

"How long is this going to take?" Gary asked.

"Hey, just enjoy the ride, okay Smith?"

"Piss off, James."

Peter could only imagine what the two had been like before Josh, Zoe, and himself had shown up.

"Cool it you two." Blake said, slightly annoyed.

Both of the boys scowled at Blake… 'Oh, this is gonna be a _wonderful_ night…' Peter thought, slightly bemused.

-End Ch. 13-

And so, I fast forward because I'm being really lazy as of late… ah well, it's al long chapter… hope you guys like, of course Halloween has like two or three parts to it… so yeah, I've been falling in a slump lately… which is never good… but I'm determined to finish this story, so no worries.


	14. Halloween Pt 2

XIV- Halloween Pt. 2

The limo pulled up in front of a large gothic style mansion, people mulled around on the front lawn in small groups and loud music erupted from the house. Pete wasn't looking forward to this… there was way too many people for this to be a nice experience. But he followed the others out of the limo anyway. As the small group made their way across the lawn Pete tried to muster all his confidence so that maybe, just maybe, the night wouldn't be a complete drag… Petey jumped slightly when he felt Gary's hand slip into his, their fingers intertwining. That came in handy when Pete stumbled over his skirt; Gary was able to make sure he didn't fall.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…"

"We don't have to stay, you know… we could ditch these losers and go."

"And do what, exactly?" Pete asked, not really in the mood for Gary's dumbass plans.

Gary shrugged. "Didn't think it through that well…"

Pete rolled his eyes and entered the house, Gary in tow. Inside, there was even more people, music pulsed through all the speakers that had been mounted on the walls and people were dancing to It Ends Tonight by the All-American Rejects. Peter looked around, just taking in his surroundings. It was a rather big house, lots of space. Most of the furniture had been moved and replaced with tables and chairs that were pushed up against the wall. All six of them just barely managed to squeeze around a table, but then Josh stood up and went off to look for the "bathroom". Peter glanced at Blake, who was scowling but wouldn't say much about what was wrong. Pete sighed. He and Blake both knew Josh had gone off to find Deleon, the infamous ex-boyfriend. While idle chatter started up, Pete was looking around and seeing people from Bullworth… Derby, Gord, Bif… it seemed like most all the Preps had come to enjoy the festivities for the evening. He shuddered when he felt Gary's lips brush his bare shoulder.

"Something wrong, Pe- uh, Philomena?"

Pete growled low in his throat, starting to get really annoyed with that name.

"Call me that again, see what happens…" he warned.

Gary chuckled. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

Pete blushed at that, and he was just about ready to punch Gary in the face when Josh returned.

"Pete, can I see you for a minute?" Josh asked, not bothering with the stupid name.

"Of course." Peter said, standing and following Josh into a secluded nook just down the hall.

"Hey, um… did you know Derby was here?" Josh asked, looking rather flustered and agitated.

"Yeah… I just saw him… do you want to leave?"

"Well, I don't want to ruin you guys' fun… maybe I should go sit in the limo…"

Pete knew that Josh and Derby had named themselves each other's mortal enemies earlier on in the year, knew that the battle between the two was ongoing. Josh and Derby were each a force to be reckoned with by themselves, but if you got them together in the same room things could get catastrophic... this theory had been proven earlier on in the year in the only class the two shared together, speech/debate. The topic had been gay marriage. Josh had been for, Derby against. The debate had ended in a shouting match that even the teacher wasn't able to stop, with swears and other things being flung around the room. Pete had been called out of study hall to end it ("Guys, for real? Its fucking debate, it's not like it really fucking matters. It's not going to change fucking anything."). It had only been the start of a long list of times Pete got called out of study hall. Almost every day after that Pete had had to stop something between the two…

"Hey, I doubt if he'll notice you, it'll be fine."

"Doubtful… he'll notice me, he always notices me, and it irritates the shit out of me..."

"I don't know why the two of you don't get along. I mean, fuck, the two of you are almost exactly alike!"

If looks could kill, Pete was sure the look Josh gave him at that moment would have made all his internal organs burst and he would somehow have magically caught on fire.

"We. Are. Nothing. Alike." Josh growled out each word, his teeth and fists clenched.

"God, one little debate and you hate each other for life. How did that work out?"

"It's not just the debate, it's that he's a condescending asshole with a knack for tacky blue madras sweaters… I hate his guts because he thinks he's better than me."

"Oh, is that all? He thinks he's better than most everyone he comes into contact with…"

"Not you… He doesn't think he's better than you…"

"He does too…"

"No, he doesn't… he worships the ground you fucking walk on…"

"Josh… you're being silly. Look, just try to enjoy yourself, didn't you want to find Deleon?"

"Well, yeah…" Josh said, blushing.

"Then go find him, ignore Derby. Have fun, okay?"

Josh nodded. "Thanks. Just keep Blake distracted for me, understand?"

Pete frowned, but nodded. He hated the way Josh was, at times, a man whore. But it was not really any of his business.

"Alright, see you later then." Josh said cheerfully before turning and walking away.

Sighing, Petey returned to the table. His irritation flared up again when he saw Gary had disappeared.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah, Pete?"

"Where's Gary?"

"Um… I'm not sure." Jimmy replied sheepishly.

Pete rolled his eyes and sat down; hoping Gary wasn't off getting into trouble. Pete glanced at Blake, who seemed to be bored out of his poor little mind. Pete couldn't blame him; the party wasn't quiet what people like himself and Blake were able to get into. Had there been a live band, drugs, sex, and beer, it probably would have been something much more interesting. Peter saw Blake's head suddenly jump towards the stair case, glaring. Pete followed his gaze in time to see a black haired man leading Josh up the stairs… Pete had never seen Deleon, but if he had to venture a guess he would have put money on Josh having found him. He glanced at Blake again, who was looking thoughtful… and somewhere between pissed and hurt. Pete wasn't doing his appointed job very well…

He jumped suddenly when Gary slid easily into his abandoned chair, smirking.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Sight seeing…"

"… … …"

"What?"

"You're fucking weird…"

"Gee, thanks… I was just looking around. I think this could possibly be the biggest residential home I've ever been in."

Pete shook his head, bemused. He watched as Jimmy led Zoe off to go dance, and he remembered his great desire to leave… he would have had tons more fun on campus.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" Gary asked, still smirking.

"Fuck no… We should have stayed on campus."

"I agree, want to ditch them? We could go sit out in the limo, at least until these people want to leave." Gary suggested.

Peter wanted to take up Gary's offer, but knew he couldn't just abandon poor Blake there to sit by himself.

"Can Blake come?"

"Why not…"

"Blake… Blake!"

"Yeah?"

"Come with us."

Blake didn't ask any questions, but followed the two out into the limo. The driver was leaning against the front of the car, smoking. He paid them no mind as the three slipped into the back seat.

"God, it's boring in there." Blake said, pulling the wig off his head and throwing it randomly.

"Yep, should have stayed in town…" Gary said, looking up through the sun roof at the night sky.

"Josh seems to be enjoying himself…" Blake said, staring at his boots.

Pete sighed. "Yes… let me go work my magic. I can have them all convinced we need to leave in fifteen minutes."

"Really? Great, go then!" Gary said, laughing.

Peter climbed back out of the car, went back across the lawn and into the house. He found Zoe and Jimmy pretty easily, they were on the dance floor grinding against one another unceremoniously. Pete tapped Jimmy on the shoulder.

"We need to leave…" Pete said, keeping his voice low so only Jimmy and Zoe could hear him.

"Why?"

"Just trust me on this one, okay? It won't be… good… to still be here in twenty minutes or so."

"What did the psycho do?"

"Don't worry about it, just go get into the limo. Now, please." Pete said, keeping his voice in a whisper and glancing around as if to make sure they were not being overheard.

"Right. C'mon Zoe." Jimmy said, taking Zoe by the wrist and leading here back to the limo.

Pete smiled. It was all too easy to lie to Jimmy… Oh, God. He was getting more like Gary every day it seemed. He walked over to a table, pouring himself some punch. Josh would be harder to find… he could go upstairs and start opening doors, but that wasn't a very smart idea. He tensed when he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"Are you here alone, darling?"

"Derby… I advise you to let go, now." Pete said, feeling his eyebrow twitch.

"Kowalski? What the hell are doing dressed like that?" Derby asked, quickly pulling his arm away before he got punched in the face.

Pete sighed. "I lost a dare, okay? Look, just don't tell anyone… why are you here? I've noticed a few others too, but…"

"Well, this is my uncle's party. Obviously I was invited."

"Your uncle?"

"Yes, my uncle. My father's younger brother, Deleon Harrington. Surely you're not surprised?"

Peter grinned. "Oh, so Deleon's your uncle… Thank you, Derby. I believe you've just made my predicament much easier." Pete said, patting Derby's shoulder as he went off to find Josh.

Pete made his way up the stairs, rounded a corner, and was not at all surprised to find Josh and Deleon making out in a secluded corner.

"Josh!"

Josh jumped when he heard his name, then glared at Peter. "What?" he asked, pissed as hell.

"Guess what I found out?"

"What? I don't want to play this game right now, go away."

"Oh, but I'm sure you'll want to hear this, though."

Josh glared at Pete for a minute more. "Well, what is it then?"

"Deleon is Derby's uncle."

Josh paled considerable, looking like he was going to be sick any moment. He grabbed Peter's hand and led him quickly down the stairs, not bothering to ask Petey were he had acquired his information. He slammed the door as the two left the house for the last time. Once inside the car, Josh started taking long deep breaths.

"What's wrong with him?" Blake asked.

"Doesn't matter, where are we going?"

"Home." Josh whispered.

Peter gave the driver those instructions before settling into the back beside Gary.

The ride back was silent, Josh's deep breathing the only audible sound over the car engine. Pete gently leaned his head against Gary's chest, sighing.

-Later-

Blake, Gary, Josh, and Pete were all in Pete and Gary's room. Blake had managed to swipe some booze and they were all now sitting around on the floor, swapping what little insight to the world they had, telling about were they all came from and about past relationships.

"I've got an idea…" Josh said, surprising everyone. He hadn't spoken much since they had come back to the dorm, still in shock from the information he had been given earlier.

"And that would be…?" Blake asked.

"Let's play truth or dare."

Pete had played with the two of them before, but Gary being of an impulsive nature, agreed instantly. Pete sighed, he had learned from past experience that this game was usually brutal and degrading. But then he realized he didn't have much dignity left to loose, seeing as he had been forced into a dress and panties earlier in the evening.

"What are the rules?" Gary asked.

"Well, someone asks truth or dare. Pick truth they'll ask you a question you must answer, pick dare you have to do it. If you fail to complete your mission, you take a shot of whatever it is Blake brought with him tonight." Josh explained.

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Who starts?"

"I'll start… Hm, Gary, truth or dare?"

"… Dare."

Josh grinned. "Let me think… any ideas Blake?"

"What the hell… Josh I don't think you're allowed to ask for help."

"Right, right. Hm, here. Call Jimmy, tell him you love him." Josh instructed, handing Gary his cell phone.

Gary grinned. "Right, hold on… Jim? Yeah, hi. It's Gary. I just called to—mother fucker, hung up on me."

Blake and Josh laughed.

Gary called him back, wasting no time when Jimmy picked up this time. "Jimmy I freaking love you. Bye." He hung up.

"Okay now, ask someone."

"Yeah, I know. Peter, truth or dare."

Peter had been prepared for this, knew Josh would pick Gary and in turn Gary would pick him. "Truth."

When Gary grinned that malicious grin, Pete realized his mistake.

"Wait, no. I-"

"Uh-uh, Pete. You said truth, no changing."

Peter sighed. "Fine."

"Okay, Petey. Tell me this 'everything' you've been keeping from me."

-End Ch. 14-

I'm dedicating this chapter to Ms. Lacy Carroll (September 13, 1971- July 7, 2009). The reason this chapter took so long was because I had to attend her funeral. I didn't have the pleasure of actually knowing her on a personal level. She was my mother's cousin, my cousin too in essence. I heard a lot about her in the day I spent with my family. She was strong, nice, friendly, and spirited. I only wish I could have spent time with her, got to know her. It is so very true that you don't know what you had until you lose it. I know that she will be greatly missed and forever loved.

Reviews would be much appreciated, also I again apologize for my late chapters as well as my bad spelling and grammar.


	15. Halloween Pt 3

XV- Halloween Pt. 3

"Okay, Petey. Tell me this 'everything' you've been keeping from me."

"Fuck that. Give me the shot." Pete said, his face going bright red.

"No! Just tell me!" Gary said, grinning maniacally

Josh pored the shot because it was apparent Gary wasn't going to get an answer. Pete quickly downed the foul tasting liquid, his throat and stomach burning.

"What do I do now?" Gary asked.

"Ask someone else, can't be Peter." Josh explained.

"Truth or dare, Josh?"

"Ah… decisions, decisions… dare."

Gary glanced at Pete, and for a moment it was as if the two shared a brain. They shared a knowing grin.

"Okay, I dare you to make out with Blake for ten minutes." Gary said, smugly.

Josh gaped at him, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"What?!" he asked, his voice cracking.

"You heard me, make out with Blake for ten minutes or the shot. Your choice."

Josh seemed to be contemplating while Pete and Gary watched Blake's face turn bright red. Blake's eyes were down cast, looking at his boots. He had changed into some clothes he had left in Josh's room. Forest green skinny jeans with his boots laced up over them, a white t-shirt supporting The Used pulled over a red long sleeved shirt. His hoodie at the moment was on Gary's bed. The rest of them, however were still in their costumes, and Pete fidgeted from time to time because he could feel the panties he wore pressed firmly against his skin in some very sensitive places.

"I'll accept your dare. Pete, do you have a timer?"

Pete flipped out his cell phone, going to the 'stopwatch' tool. He nodded his head when he was sure it would work.

"Ready? Go." Gary said, smug.

Pete clicked the start button as Josh grabbed the front of Blake's shirt and crushed his lips to the older boys. Neither Pete nor Gary took any notice of the other two for the next ten minutes because they were both watching the time too intensely. Time seemed to slip away slowly for the two boys who watched the time, for the other two though, it could have gone slower. When Pete called time, Josh pulled away from Blake with an unsatisfied whimper.

"Right, well. P, truth or dare?" Josh asked, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Dare." Pete said, knowing if he picked truth Josh would use it to give Gary insight on what he had on under his dress. (I.E. "Peter, what kind of underwear do you have on, and how do they feel?")

"Hm, pansy. Okay, take off your dress."

"…"

Okay, maybe that plan sort of backfired on him…

"Give me the shot." He muttered.

"Oh, you like wearing it that much, do you?" Josh asked, pouring two shots for Pete.

"What the hell?"

"I'm changing the rules. Every time you take a shot, the amount doubles. So here you are."

Peter sighed, but drank one then the other, the pleasant burning sensation sending a shiver down his spine.

"Alright, since Peter's a pansy… Blake, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay… have you ever measured yourself? And if you have, how big are you?" Josh asked, grinning smugly.

"Soft or hard?" Blake asked, just as smug.

"Both."

"Okay. Yes I have measured myself. Any self respecting man has, right?"

"Yep." Gary said, nodding.

That made Peter snort and roll his eyes.

"So, if I remember correctly… it's none of your god damn business, Josh. Give me the shot." Blake said, chuckling.

Josh gave a disappointed sigh and poured the amber liquid onto one of the five glasses they had at their disposal. Blake downed it with a satisfied sigh.

"You guys are no fun…" Josh said, pouting.

"Where am I crashing tonight?" Blake asked, glancing at Josh.

"At your house… right?"

"Oh… no…"

"What happened?" both Josh and Pete asked in unison.

Blake shrugged. "She's pissed at me again… So is he… I don't know… I was mad, they were yelling at me. Saying I was pretty much useless, that I'd ruined my life. So I told them they were shitty parents, that I knew what was going to happen to me… and that they were fucking stupid if they didn't know it too. So they told me not to come back home… I-I don't know… I'll let them have a few days to cool down, then go back and see if their still mad. I just need a place to stay for a few days…"

The main reason Blake had dropped out was simple: drugs. He had been pretty badly in dependence when his parents found out. He hardly ever went to school after he started, he had been so close to graduating… His parents found out when one of his oldest friends took it upon themselves to let his parents know. Blake had spent the next five months in rehab, right up until the day before the move. He had to put up with his parents until they were sure they could trust him again, they wouldn't let him move out. And this wasn't the first time they had kicked him out, earlier in the summer they had kicked him out and not permitted him back for five days. It wasn't really a long time, but it had pissed Blake off. He had stayed with Josh then…

"You could stay at the beach house." Pete suggested.

"What?" Blake asked, not understanding.

"The beach house, right by the tunnel that takes you to the carnival… Jimmy could give you the key, it's technically his."

"Hey, yeah! I'll stay with you if you want. It's Friday, so I could stay for the whole weekend." Josh said, grinning.

"Sounds like a plan." Blake said, giving a small crooked smile.

"Okay, I believe it's… still my turn, correct? So, Gary, truth or dare?"

"Uh, truth." He said, twirling his hat on his finger.

"Hm, how many grams of medication do you take a day?"

"Two hundred and fifty." Gary said, his eyes suddenly going cold with a hint of anger behind it. Josh had obviously crossed a line.

Pete felt a knot tighten in his stomach. Two hundred and fifty grams of meds went into Gary every day… the thought sickened Peter for some reason.

"Wow… really? That much?" Blake asked.

"Yep. It's been upped since last year…" He gave a malicious laugh, "I wonder why that is…" sarcasm practically dripped off his words.

Peter and Josh shared a look… It was obvious that those two hundred and fifty grams were starting to wear off.

"Well, anyways… it's your turn Gary." Josh pointed out.

"Right. Then… I actually don't want to play this game anymore." Gary said, glancing at his watch.

"Why not?" Pete asked.

Gary shrugged. "It's boring. You know I can't sit in one spot for too long…"

"Oh, right. Well, what do you suggest?"

"Let's go start a fire!" he said, excitedly.

"Um, let's not." Peter said, amused.

"Well, we'll be going then, I guess." Josh said, standing up.

Blake stood with him and gathered up the bottles of alcohol and the shot glasses before grabbing his hoodie off the bed.

"Later, guys." Josh said, waving.

Both waved, sighing when the door finally shut behind them. Peter stood up and went to lock the door, so he could get ready for bed uninterrupted.

"Gary, could you uh… help me with this?" Peter asked, moving his hair out of the way of the zipper in the back.

"Sure." Gary said, stepping up behind him to unzip the dress.

Peter's face turned red as Gary's hand slid down his back, the zipper opening. Gary began to gently kiss Peter's neck as he slowly slid the dress down his shoulders. He was just about to pull away when he remembered that he'd have to ask Gary to undo the corset under the dress also… Peter pulled away anyway, retreating into the bathroom. He started the slow process of taking out the extensions, which hurt… but when he finally had them all taken out he went back into the room, about to retrieve clothes and try his luck at taking off the rest by himself. But Gary wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, kissing his shoulders gently.

"Gary…"

"Yes, Petey?"

"… I… um, can you um…"

He felt Gary smirk against his skin, then felt the dress being slid off of him. His face burned as he felt Gary's eyes on him, no doubt taking in the sight of Pete.

"Josh left out no detail…"

"I know… you just had to encourage him."

"Oh, but Peter… you looked so… sexy."

A shiver went down Pete's spine when Gary whispered the word into his ear. He felt the dress fall around his feet, and then Gary pushed him into a sitting position on the bed. Gary unclipped the garters from the panties and slowly slid the stockings off of Peter's legs, the smirk never leaving his face. He stood and gently took Peter's face in his hands, pressing his lips to the smaller boys. Pete parted his lips and Gary deepened the kiss, gladly entering the younger boy's mouth. Peter hastily undid the buttons of the coat Gary still had on, his hands fumbling. Gary pulled back.

"Need help?" he asked, amused.

Peter managed to get the last few undone before Gary took it off. Peter pulled the white shirt underneath the coat out of Gary's pants before fumbling with those buttons. Gary managed to kick off his boots, smiling as he watched Pete work clumsily. Gary slid the shirt off when Pete finally managed to get all the buttons undone, smirking when he saw Pete's eyes widen.

Peter stood up, pressing his lips to Gary's, gasping when he felt Gary pull his legs up so that he had to wrap his legs around Gary's waist. Gary gently lay down on the bed, Peter's head hitting the pillow. He looked up at Gary, his breathing shallow. Then Gary pressed his hips into Pete's, the younger boy arched his back as he let out a soft moan. It made Gary smile. He repeated the motion a few times, enjoying the reaction he got from the younger boy. Pete suddenly started unbuckling Gary's belt, making Gary chuckle.

"You're eager, tonight." He whispered.

"Well… it has been awhile…"

"True…" Gary said, "Almost two months, right? Since the bathroom…"

Peter blushed as he pressed his lips to Gary's; the older boy slid his belt out of the loops in one quick motion. And he quickly grabbed Peter's wrists and forced them above his head, using his belt to bind the younger boy's hands to the rails of the head board. Pete quickly glanced wide eyed at first his hands and then into Gary's bemused and confident eyes.

"G-Gary… do you have to tie me up?" Pete asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Yes." Gary murmured, starting to trace kisses down Peter's chest and stomach.

Pete whimpered, he did not like having his hands bound… it made him feel helpless, which was probably what Gary wanted. He hissed sharply when Gary started to rub the bulge that was constricted by the cotton panties. Slowly, Gary slid the panties down, releasing Peter's member.

"How do we take this off?" Gary asked, tugging gently at the bottom of the corset.

"In the back…" Pete whispered, a smirk crossing his face momentarily. Gary would have to unbind him to get to the laces in the back.

"Is that so?" Gary asked, glaring at the younger boy.

Suddenly, Gary slipped Peter onto his stomach, the belt straining around Peter's wrists. The younger boy whimpered, this position wasn't something he wanted to allow… he felt Gary tugging at the laces and the corset loosened. Gary dropped the corset on the floor before flipping Peter onto his back once more. He was grinning.

"Were you nervous?" he asked.

"Yes…" Peter murmured.

Gary chuckled. "Why? You thought I'd take advantage of you, huh?"

Peter blushed. "I don't know."

"… Peter… would you let me fuck you?" Gary asked, running his fingertips down Peter's stomach.

"Tonight? Right now?" Pete asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah." Gary murmured.

Peter thought about it… did he want to? Yes. Should he? Maybe… Was he ready? He wasn't sure. And what if… Jimmy was right? And this was just Gary's fucked up idea of revenge? But what if Jimmy's wrong? And Gary really… no, he couldn't think the word. He'd end up jinxing himself…

He looked up into Gary's eyes. "We could… try." He whispered, his face burning.

"Really? You're sure?" Gary asked, his eyes wide in surprise.

Pete nodded. "Just… be gentle, okay?"

Gary pressed his lips to Peter's roughly. "I'll be as gentle as you want me to, baby."

-End Ch. 15-

Okay, so this chapter took forever because… well, I'm getting depressed again… I've been having a hard time even getting out of bed in the morning. But that's not the only reason, my cousins were up all this week… Ah, but today they left and I finally got this chapter done… I might not get another chapter up before my dad gets in from Iraq… but I will try my hardest to get my lazy ass up and get the next chapter done. Please review, I heart all my reviewers out there!


	16. Halloween's End

XVI- Halloween's End

Gary pressed his lips to Peter's roughly. "I'll be as gentle as you want me to, baby."

Peter moaned against the older boy's lips as Gary started to gently stroke his cock. Gary broke the kiss, leaving Petey panting and heavily lidded. He slowly finished removing the panties, the smirk returning to his face.

"So, are these yours? Or Josh's?" he asked, laughing when Peter glared at him.

"Oh, bite me… asshole…" Petey grumbled, still glaring.

Gary continued to smirk as he swiftly ran his thump over the tip of Petey's member. The younger boy arched his back and hissed, waves of pleasure cascading over him. He whimpered as he felt Gary move away, and then squeaked when he felt Gary's bare flesh on his bare flesh. His face grew hot when Gary grinded against him, and he threw his head back. He wanted to grab a hold of something so bad, but with his hands bound as they were it was very nearly impossible…

"G-Gary… ngh… u-untie me, p-ah-please!"

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, smirking as he started kissing Peter's neck.

"Because I don't like it!"

"But I do…"

"I don't give a damn, untie me!"

Gary smirked. "I don't think I will…"

"…"

Oh, if looks could kill…

Gary chuckled. "What?"

"You have about three seconds to untie me before you get a foot planted firmly in your face."

Gary laughed, which only made Petey angrier.

"I'm not fucking kidding, butt face!"

Gary leaned down and captured Peter's lips in a kiss. Petey relaxed then, but only slightly. He tugged at his bonds irritably. Gary resumed gently stroking the boy, which made Peter's face burn and suddenly being tied up didn't matter… And with a panic he realized he was about to let Gary take his virginity.

Gary gently pushed a finger into Peter's mouth, wetting it. After a few seconds, he gently removed his finger and pressed it against the smaller boy's puckered opening. Peter whimpered, wanting to have Gary's fingers inside him again. And gently, Gary pushed his finger into the boy. Peter moaned, arching his back. Gary began thrusting the single digit into the boy, smirking. He slowly started increasing his speed, loving the reaction he got out of the boy.

"A-another!"

Gary gently inserted another finger. Peter cringed, he had never taken this much in and it hurt slightly. Gary continued to thrust his fingers into the younger boy. Peter's toes curled when he felt Gary hit that spot inside him and he started bucking his hips, desperate to have Gary hit that spot again. Gary gently slipped in a third finger and Peter gritted his teeth. God, it was almost unbearable… the pain of being stretched so far. Gary continued his thrusting, watching Petey's face carefully for any signs that he wanted to stop. He slowly removed his fingers after a few minutes, smirking when he heard Peter sigh in agitation. He adjusted Peter into the same position he had chosen in the bathroom, with the boy's weight supported on his lower back and his legs and hips in the air. He let spit fall from his lips onto the boy's opening, before slipping his finger in once more. After a few thrusts he repeated the process. He wanted Peter well lubricated… and hearing Pete make sounds of pleasure wasn't bad either. Sure that the younger boy was ready, he put him back into a laying position.

"Ready?" Gary asked, trying to give Peter time to really think this through.

"Yes." Peter whispered, nodding.

Gary swallowed. "Alright then, just relax."

Gary swallowed again before swiftly loosening Peter's bonds so that his hands could fall free. Gary began gently kissing Peter's neck, nipping gently at his pale flesh. He pulled away and lifted Peter's legs so that they could rest against his shoulders. He was positioned against Peter's entrance, staring into the younger boy's eyes.

"Sure?" Gary asked.

"Of course."

"I don't know how bad it's going to hurt…"

"It's okay…"

"Sure?"

"Yes, Gary. I'm sure…"

"How do you want me to do this?"

Peter swallowed. "Slowly."

Gary nodded, and gently pressed his hips forward. Slowly he felt himself become engulfed in Peter, who was whimpering underneath him. It didn't hurt as badly as Peter had thought it would, but it still hurt. He bit his lip, hoping to distract himself. Gary set a slow pace, thrusting his hips gently. He pressed his forehead to Peter's, gritting his teeth against the impulse to quicken his pace.

"God, Peter… you're so _tight_!"

Peter smiled; he had never heard that tone in Gary's voice before. It aroused him. He gently pressed his lips against the older boy's, and started moving his hips against Gary's, making him go deeper and deeper with every thrust. They both moaned into the kiss, loving how deep Gary was getting. Gary slowly increased his pace, getting faster and harder with each thrust. And it wasn't long until he hit that spot again, making Peter's vision go blurry and causing the boy to practically scream his name… which caused Gary's face and ears to turn red. Peter felt himself getting closer by the second, moving his hips to meet Gary's thrusts, his face and body getting hot… and Gary's face above his, Gary's lips against his, Gary's hot breathe on his skin… Gary hit that spot again and again, and Peter unknowingly dug his nails deeper into Gary's back every time. Gary didn't mind, in fact, he loved it. The pain sent unexplainable pleasure through his body and made his cock throb uncontrollably.

"Gary… I'm-ah!- I'm close!" Peter panted, his bottom lip trembling.

Gary chuckled. "So soon?"

Peter could have hit him in the mouth then and there… but decided he would much rather actually cum.

"Could you, y'know, _not_ be an asshole?" Peter asked, glaring.

"I'm close too." Gary whispered.

"So soon?" Peter asked, in the most condescending voice he could.

Gary crinkled up his nose, obviously not liking the taste of his own medicine.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Quit being an asshole."

"Right, sorry." Gary said, picking up his pace again.

Leave it to Gary to ruin the mood like that… Peter threw his head back against the pillow, trying to get back what he had felt only seconds before. He gasped when he felt Gary take his member in his hand and start to stroke it. His face burned, his eyes screwed shut and his brow furrowed. God, he was getting close again… He started thrusting his hips up, moaning. Gary was thrusting roughly into the smaller boy, feeling his climax coming just as quickly. Peter suddenly threw his head back against the pillow, his toes curling in pleasure as he spilled his seed into Gary's hand. Gary grunted as he felt Peter's walls clamp around him and he pressed his lips to Petey's as he came. Gary waited while Peter moved his legs back to the bed. Peter noticed that Gary's arms were trembling, and gently guided him down so that Gary could rest his head on his chest. Peter gently played with Gary's hair, feeling drowsy…

-Next Morning-

He hadn't known he'd fallen asleep until he woke up, feeling Gary still atop him. He bit his lip as he felt a ball of dread build up in his stomach over exactly what had happened last night. He gently pushed on Gary's shoulder, knowing that even the most discreet of movements would wake him up. And sure enough, Gary's groggy eyes met his seconds later.

"Morning." Gary mumbled, rolling off of Peter.

"Yep." Peter said, getting up of the bed to take a shower. "What time is it?"

"Seven." Gary answered.

"Great. I'm taking a shower."

"Woohoo." Gary said, smirking. "Your makeup's all messed up."

Peter flipped him off playfully. After each of them had taken a shower, they headed into town to get some breakfast. They were now sitting in a booth, Gary with a cup of coffee, Petey with a glass of orange juice. There were a few moments of silence before Gary started digging around in his coat pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Pete asked.

"My meds." Gary said, finally finding them. He laid about seven different pills on the table.

"What exactly do they do?"

"This one is for my ADD, this is for my insomnia, this is a vitamin pill, so in short it does nothing, this is also for my ADD. Yes, they have me on two medications for the same thing. This helps my anxiety. This is for my bipolar disorder. And this wonderful little green pill helps my schizophrenia." Gary said, starting to take one after the other.

Peter watched in grim fascination. He had never in his life taken a single pill. He really never had a need to.

"You're schizophrenic?" Peter asked.

"So they say…" Gary said, malicious smile spreading over his face.

Peter felt his blood run cold. Could Gary really have so many physiological problems? Sure, he was quite off the beaten path of normal, but was he… could he possibly be that messed up? How did one get to that point? He fought the nausea that threatened to over take him as the waitress laid their food on the table. It was rather scary knowing just how fucked up his room mate was.

"Interesting." Peter said, taking a sip from his glass.

"Yes, well… does knowing all that scare you, Femme-boy?"

"In all honesty, yes. I can't understand how-"

"Of course you can't, no one can it seems… 'We can fix you… we can help… this will make you better' that's all I ever fucking hear. Do you understand how frustrating it is to be told you need to be fixed, like your some broken toy? I don't need to be fixed, Peter. I'm perfectly fine, you understand? Fine!"

"I know, Gary. I know." Peter whispered, sensing that maybe he shouldn't have asked about the meds.

"So why do you make me take them? Hm? If you know, why do you insist every morning? It's because you think I'm broken too. I'll tell you something right now, Peter Kowalski; I don't need to be fixed."

Peter buried his head in his hand, gritting his teeth. Gary was being an ass again. Peter knew it wasn't his fault, but still… Gary never managed to not piss Pete off when he got like this.

"Well?" Gary asked, glaring at the smaller boy.

"I know you don't need to be fixed… I also know why they put you on meds in the first place. It's so you don't fuck up like you somehow always manage to do."

With that Peter stood up, grabbing his coat.

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving. Come find me when you can act more not psycho."

Peter knew he was being cruel, but at this point, he really wasn't sure he cared. He had woken up feeling completely empty, just as he had for most of the summer without Gary. He decided suddenly to go visit his mother… seeing as she hadn't seen him for a good three months, he did call her once a week, but it wasn't the same. So he decided it was a good chance to go visit.

-End Ch. 16-

Fucking finally!! God damn this one took ages! I'm not even going to excuse myself this time. I'm a terrible person for making you all wait so long. As always, thanks for the reviews. I luvs you alls!!


	17. Visit

XVII- Visit

Peter walked to his front door via the walkway that led from the sidewalk to his porch. The door was locked, so he rang the bell. After a few moments, his mother opened the door. Today, Carla was in a pair of black jeans and a frilly pastel yellow blouse. Her curly blonde hair was in a loose ponytail, wisps of hair framing her face.

"Oh! Peter, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to visit today." She said, stepping out of Petey's way.

"Neither did I. Sorry mom." Peter said, stepping into his home.

'Don't apologize. Hey, come to the kitchen after you've hung up your coat. I was giving myself a manicure." Carla said, going into the kitchen from the entrance hall.

Peter hung up his coat and scarf and took off his damp shoes before heading into the kitchen after his mother.

"There's hot water in the coffee pot if you want some to make yourself a cup of hot chocolate, sweetie."

Peter was relieved to see his mother wasn't drunk… yet. He looked through the cupboards until he found a box of pop tarts. He took them out of the silver wrapping before he slipped them into the toaster. He then went and made himself a cup of instant hot chocolate. He took his cocoa and pop tarts to the table, sitting in the chair besides his mother.

"How's school?" Carla asked.

"Boring, uneventful… busy though. Don't know quite how that works."

Carla smiled. "That's good. Met any nice girls?"

Peter's blood ran cold. He took a quick sip from his mug. "I have… but I'm not interested."

Carla nodded. "Good, if you're not interested you'll stay out of trouble."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Go ahead and believe that…"

"Can I do your nails?" Carla asked.

"Sure." Peter said, letting his mom guide his hands into a bowl of warm water.

"When I'm done with mine I'll start on yours. Don't move your hands from the bowl." Carla instructed. "So, making good grades?"

"Yes."

"Do you find the laptop useful?"

"Yes, I do. It's a big help."

"How's Gary?"

"I think he's doing well… I've seen him skip class a few times, but it's usually his math class."

"Well that's not good…"

Peter chuckled. "No, it's not, but he still manages to get the best grade out of everybody in math."

"Really? He must be smart."

"Yeah, he is…"

"It's good to know. To tell you the truth I was very worried when I heard he was coming back… but he's your friend right? How come you never brought him over last year?"

"Oh, um… because last year he wasn't really my friend..."

"Oh. Okay. And Josh is doing well, I assume?"

"I haven't really asked. All I know is that he hates it there."

"Well, he doesn't have a lot of options does he? This town needs a public high school, not an academy where only the most privileged can attend. It just makes me so mad."

"Yeah…" Pete said, not really listening but staring forlornly at his pop tarts and cocoa… which he couldn't eat at the moment.

"Oh, I have birthday presents for you." Carla said, starting to paint her nails a lilac color.

"Oh, you found it?" Peter asked. He was used to getting late birthday presents from his mother; she had always shopped around until she found the perfect gift. She had done this for as long as Peter could remember.

"Yes, I did. I got you quite a few things, but I'm sure you'll love them."

"I'm sure I will. How have you been?"

"Lonely. But, I suppose I'll have to get used to that won't I? Soon you'll be off on your own…"

Peter looked away, feeling guilty, as if it was his fault he was growing up… it wasn't, but he felt bad for making his mom upset.

"Yeah, sorry. I would have come visited sooner, but I've just been so busy…"

"It's okay Peter, you don't have to apologize. I know you're busy."

"How's Ian?"

"Oh, good. He's been away on business; he's supposed to be home today around six in the afternoon."

"How long's he been gone?"

"Five days. Did you have fun last night?"

Peter's heart skipped a beat. "Wh-what?"

"Last night. Halloween. Did you have fun?"

Peter fought the blush that threatened to over take him. "Yeah. Josh had us go to a party… but we left like an hour or so later. Josh just dragged us around all night." Peter said, the lie coming to him smoothly.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. So, what are you're plans for Christmas?"

"Well, I don't know…Gary doesn't go home for Christmas… and I would feel bad if I just left him alone at school. So I think I'll stay there, until Christmas Eve. I'll come then and I'll stay for a while. Sound good?"

"Yes. It sounds perfect. Here, give me your right hand." Peter complied, allowing his mother to pull the sleeve of his argyle sweater up and start giving him a manicure.

His mother had always given him manicures, ever since he was a small child. He could vividly remember kneeling beside his mother by the coffee table and watching her make his nails shiny and smooth. He also remembered how she had sworn him to secrecy; how he was never to tell his father that she was permitting him to do something so girly. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door bell rang. Peter and Carla shared a look of curiosity before Carla went and answered the door. Peter quickly scarfed down a pop tart, almost choking when he heard Gary's voice.

"Hello. Is Peter here?" he sounded like he was trying to be the picture of innocence.

"Yes, he is. Come in. He's in the kitchen."

"Thank you Mrs. Ko- oh, no. It wouldn't be Kowalski anymore… it's?"

"Carter."

"Oh, then thank you Mrs. Carter."

"You're very welcome."

'Manipulative bastard…using my mom against me…' Peter thought, taking another sip of hot cocoa.

"Hello, Petey."

"Hi."

"Well, you don't sound too happy… Here. I brought you the food you abandoned."

"Thanks. Hey!" Peter said, seeing Gary take the other pop tart out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Gary asked, taking a bite out of the bland, mast produced pastry.

"That was mine…"

"You'll get over it."

"..."

When he's right, he's right. Carla sat down again and resumed her work.

"Hm… you left me by myself in a restaurant to come have your mom give you a manicure?"

"You were being weird."

"So you left in a huff like a little girl?"

"Shut up, Gary."

"I'm just trying to understand the situation here…"

"Try later."

"Aw, come on… Are you still pis- mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Sorry, but I think I have more right to be mad at you after what you said to me…"

"Whatever."

"Okay, shall I quote you then? In front of your mother? I'm sure she won't be pleased."

"Shut up, Gary."

"Okay, if that's how you want to play this game…" he cleared his throat. "Where should I start?"

"How about the part where you shut the hell up?" Peter hissed.

"I don't think that's how the story goes, Petey… Let's start, hm, at the part where you asked about my meds. I told you what they did, then you asked if I was schizophrenic. Then I smiled and said 'so they say'. You said 'interesting' and took a sip of your orange juice. Then 'does knowing all that scare you, Femme-boy?', 'in all honesty, yes. I can't understand-'. I cut you off there, 'Of course you can't. No one can it seems. We can fix you, we can help, this will make you better, that's all I ever fucking hear. Do you understand how frustrating it is to be told you need to be fixed, like you're some broken toy. I don't need to be fixed Peter. I'm perfectly fine, you understand, Fine'. Then you said 'I know, Gary. I know'. 'So why do you make me take them. If you know why do you insist every morning. It's because you think I'm broken too. I'll tell you something right now, Peter Kowalski, I don't need to be fixed. Then you put your head in your hand cause you were mad. I said 'well.'. Then you said 'I know you don't need to be fixed, but I also know why they put you on meds in the first place. It's so you don't fuck up like you always manage to do.' Then you grabbed your coat and I asked 'what are you doing?'. Then you said 'leaving. Come find me when you can act more not psycho.' And then you left. And I came to find you and here I am. In a nutshell, of course."

Peter was fuming. "May I talk to you, upstairs, please, Gary?"

"Sure."

"I'll be right back."

Peter led Gary upstairs to his room. He gently closed the door.

"So, think you're mom's horrified that her little Petey-"

SMACK!! Gary looked at Pete, shocked. He touched his cheek where Peter had just hit him.

"How _dare_ you! Y-you can't just do shit like that Gary!"

For a minute, Peter thought Gary was going to hit him back. Once the initial shock wore off, Gary looked angry. Peter stood his ground and was surprised when Gary pressed his lips against the smaller boy's. Peter pushed him away.

"What are you doing?"

Gary smirked. "I didn't think you had it in you, Petey… I'm pleasantly surprised… and rather turned on." Gary murmured, nuzzling into Peter's neck.

Peter pushed him away again. "Stop it." He made to walk away, but Gary grabbed him around the waist and gently pulled him closer so that Peter's back was against his chest.

"You're tired of me."

"No… I'm tired of the shit you pull, but I'm not tired of you."

"If it's not that, then… you're regretting what we did last night, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry, Gary." Peter whispered, tears starting to build up.

"Shhh, don't be. It's my fault, I rushed you… I was trying not to, Peter, but…"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Hitting you."

"Don't be, I deserve it… Listen, we don't have to have sex again until you're really ready. I'll try harder to not rush you, okay? We'll take it slow… if you want."

Peter nodded. "Alright…" He sniffed and wiped his eyes.

Gary gently kissed Peter's neck. "Try to clean yourself up. If your mom sees that I made you cry she'll kick me out of the house."

"I doubt that." Peter said, smiling. He turned around and gently pressed his lips to Gary's, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Gary chuckled. "Are you standing on your tip toes?"

"Yeah. You're getting a little too tall."

"Maybe you're too short. Hm, didja ever think of that?"

"Whatever. Tell my mom I'll be down in a sec."

-End Ch. 17-

Okay, so it's the last day of summer for me… but! I go to night school, so I shall have all morning to write out chapters for my adoring audience. At this point I'm thinking about a sequel… but I'm not completely convinced of the idea… It completely depends on where I want to go with this fic. Also I'm thinking out an alternate ending… but also not 100% on it. Well, just R&R to keep me happy and in working order… heh.


	18. TV

XVIII- TV

"Hey… where did your parents go?" Gary asked, plopping down onto the futon beside Peter and handing him a can of Beam Cola.

"Out." Pete replied, popping the can open.

"So, exactly when did you decide we were going to stay here for the night?" Gary asked.

Pete yawned. "I don't know… I just figured it would be better to be here than that gross dorm."

"What do you have against the dorm?"

"Are you really asking me that question?"

"Yes. I am, and I want an answer."

"It's dirty. Most of the boy's there are idiots. I don't like it."

"Then go stay in the girl's dorm!" Gary said, chuckling.

Pete smiled. "I don't think I'd fit in very well in the girl's dorm."

"Well, you don't much fit in at the boy's dorm…"

"Who asked you?" Pete snapped.

"Jeez, calm yourself…" Gary said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Right, so what do you want for dinner?"

"Pizza." Gary said, getting up to go look through Peter's DVD's.

"Okay. I'll go order it. Do you want to watch a movie or are you just looking?"

"Looking, but if I find one I want to watch I'll let you know."

"Okay." Peter said, going to find the home phone.

Gary looked through Peter's movies. It was a rather odd but impressive collection. His movies were musicals and horror and just a mish mash of other genres. He took them out one by one to read the backs. He was still looking when Peter came back.

"You still prefer pepperoni right?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I got a large pepperoni and a medium cheese."

"Which of these are your favorites?"

"Hm. Hannibal Rising is pretty good. Uh, I also like A Clockwork Orange… I like too many of them to pick a favorite."

"Well, what genre do you feel like?" Gary asked, moving quickly through the rows of DVDs.

"Just pick one. If I didn't like them they wouldn't be there."

"Okay. I haven't seen this, is it any good?" Gary asked, holding up Peter's copy of Requiem for a Dream.

"Yeah, I like it… I don't know if you will, but sure. We'll watch it downstairs." Peter said, leading Gary down the stairs into the living room.

"What's it about?"

"I thought you were reading the backs!!"

"That got boring… I just decided to pick randomly…"

"It's about drug addiction… let's just watch it." Pete said, rolling his eyes and loading the disk into the player.

"Right… Heh, you're testy tonight."

"No, I'm hyper."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just am. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Just curious." Gary said, plopping down on the living room sofa that was located opposite the wide screen. "Jeesh, your parents are loaded."

"Tell me about it…"

Gary chuckled, "Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I didn't bring my meds." Gary said, grinning like… well, a psycho.

"Hm, that's very interesting." Peter said, curling up on the couch.

Peter looked out the window behind the couch, watching the sun set. He couldn't see the clouds that were building up in the east, preparing to unleash a storm upon the town of Bullworth. He could feel eyes on him and so he turned to look at Gary.

"What?" Peter asked.

"I still can't believe you let Carla paint your nails."

Peter smiled and examined his finger nails that he had allowed his mother to paint a pretty emerald color.

"I like it." Peter said, getting up and walking over to the light switch.

He dimmed the lights until both he and Gary sat in the dark, the only glow coming from the TV screen. On his way back, he snatched up the DVD remote from the entertainment center and placed it and his soda on the coffee table in front of the couch. Then, he leaned over the couch and pulled the curtains closed. He turned to Gary, who had watched all this with more that just mild curiosity in his eyes.

"What?" Peter asked.

Gary shook his head. "Nothing…."

"No, what?"

"It's not important."

"Tell me!"

"I'll tell if you will."

"Tell you what?"

"This 'everything' I keep hearing so much about."

"Okay, I don't need to know that badly." Peter said, curling back up on the other end of the couch.

"Aw, c'mon…" Gary said, gently sliding his hand up Peter's leg so that it could rest on his knee.

"No, and quite touching me!" Pete said, swatting Gary's hand away. "You don't have to just caress every part of me."

Gary smiled. "Alright…"

"You're enjoying this too much."

"Just press play, Femme-boy."

Petey did as he was told, before pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch and wrapping it around himself.

-45 Minutes Later-

The TV went blank.

"Oh, what the hell?!" Gary shouted, waking Petey up.

"Hm? What happened?"

"The fucking power went out."

"Mm, fun." Pete said, rubbing his eyes.

"Were you asleep?"

"Who, me?"

"No, the carpet. Yes, you."

"Yeah. I'm just tired, I guess."

"Well, do you have a flashlight or something?" Gary asked, amused.

"Yeah." Peter said, leaning over the arm of the chair and opening an end table drawer.

He came back up with two flashlights. He handed one to Gary.

"I'm going to find the lighter."

"What am I supposed to do?" Gary asked, clicking the flashlight on.

Both boys looked in the general direction of the door as the doorbell rang.

Peter grinned. "Get the pizza."

Grumbling, Gary went to the door, taking the cash out of Peter's hand as he did so. Petey headed into the kitchen and found the lighter that was tucked into a kitchen drawer by the sink. He slowly walked through the kitchen, lighting the candles that his mother had scattered about. When the kitchen was alight with dancing shadows, Peter moved on to the living room, lighting all the candles in there, then went from there to every other room that had candles to be lighten. When he was done he made his way back to the kitchen, where Gary was already eating a slice of pepperoni. Petey slipped the lighter back into its drawer and joined Gary at the table.

"Sorry you didn't get to see the rest." Peter said, now noticing the sound of rain pelting the window in a gentle rhythm.

"It's fine. I'll watch the rest some other time, but it was getting really good…"

"I'm glad you like it."

"It's weird though."

"Yeah, but it's good."

"Hey, have you seen the new P.E. teacher?"

"No, why?"

"Good lord, you're the head boy. Aren't you supposed to be somewhat aware of the staff?"

"What about her?" Peter asked, rolling his eyes as he ignored Gary's question.

"She's a dyke!"

"Gary!"

"What?"

"Don't use that word."

"Why not?"

"It's not nice." Petey said, finally picking up a slice of pizza.

"Who said I had to be nice? But, even if she is a dyke, she's got this really weird way of teaching."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like a complete opposite of what Burton had going. Hell, Petey, she won't even let us say the word dodge ball in her presence…"

"So?"

"Well, Peter, it like goes against the grain of the last fifty years worth of traditions that had been built up at that damned school. It's completely decent and moral… it's just not something I'd ever expect from the school, much less the physical education department."

"So, you're saying she's a decent coach and teacher?"

"Well, she's not the football coach."

"Who's the coach?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "You need to get out and about once in a while, Petey. Coach Jones is the coach. He's like 35, but our team's never been better. Anyway, yes, I'm saying she's a decent teacher."

"And that's bad?"

"Well, no. It's just so different."

"Maybe it's time for that change. So what is she teaching?"

Gary smiled. "Kayaking."

"What?"

"You know, they're kind of like canoes, but they have a weird little chair and they're closed at the top except for the space you sit in."

"Kayaking…"

"Yeah."

"Oh, _that's_ safe. Especially with you in the class."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat…"

"Sinks my ship."

Gary grinned. "Heh, well, we'll see, won't we doll?"

-End Ch. 18-

Omg, this took so long… I've just been busy with school and so many other things… Sorry for the wait. Anyway, reviews keep me in good working condition, so do it. I'm hoping you guys are doing good. Oh, one more thing… the 'whatever floats your boat sinks my ship' thing came from my friend. If I don't give her credit she'll hurt me, so yeah. ^-^'


	19. Rejection Sucks

XIX- Rejection Sucks

"So, tell me." Gary whispered, gently nudging Peter in his side.

"Tell you what?" Peter asked.

The two were curled on the couch again, watching the movie they had resumed. The generator had kicked on some fifteen minutes ago, startling both boys.

"Everything."

"No, drop it."

"Please? Pretty please?"

"No, stop begging."

"Please-?"

"No, God damn it."

"Blasphemy…"

"Shut up."

"Aw, Peder… please?!" Gary pleaded, shaking Peter.

"No. Quite asking. You'll never know."

"Peder…"

"Why are you saying my name like that?"

"What? It's the German version of your name. D instead of T."

"Whatever. You're pissing me off."

"Aw, c'mon. I'm not that bad." Gary said, suddenly shifting his position so that his head rested in Peter's lap. "Am I?"

"Not all the time, but at the moment… And this morning."

"Right." Gary said, grabbing Peter by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down as he leaned up, forcing their lips together.

Peter couldn't help it, he moaned. He felt his face go bright red as what he had done registered in his brain. He could feel Gary's smirk against his lips, which only made his face hotter. Peter parted his lips and Gary's tongue slipped in. Two stayed like that for some time, their tongues battling for dominance and their lips working feverishly, until Gary broke the kiss.

"Well, then, tell me-"

"Ugh! Not this again! I said drop it."

"No, not that. Tell me about last night…"

Petey's face grew hot. "What about last night?"

"Did you… like it?" Gary asked, his cheeks gaining a light tinge of color.

"Well yeah… Everything's hazy, but yeah. I liked it."

"Oh, right. You were buzzed, weren't you?"

"Yeah… did you?" Peter asked.

"Huh?"

"Did you like it?"

"…Yeah. I did. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, it's just… It seemed like it happened a long time ago."

"Did I… did I hurt you?" Gary asked.

"It hurt at first, but don't worry. I was a little sore this morning, but I'm fine now."

"Okay… I am sorry, Peter."

"For what?"

"For hurting you, for being annoying, for testing your patience… For everything." Gary said, sitting up.

"It's okay, Gary."

"I don't feel like it is."

"Well, don't fret over it. Please."

"Fret? Who the hell says fret anymore?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Topic at hand."

"Oh, right. But I'm really sorry. You're not mad are you? About anything I've done since I got back?"

"There are some things that still annoy me when I think about them, but for the most part nothing bothers me anymore. I promise."

"I feel like you should be mad at me."

"Well, I'm not. Gary, while you were gone, everything was just so fucked up about me. I couldn't sleep, I hardly ate… I… I felt guilty. You were put into the Asylum because of me… I helped Jimmy, you know that. I… It's all my fault… You wouldn't have been put into that horrible place if I had just kept my mouth shut and never even talked to Jimmy! I'm… so… sorry…"

Peter was sobbing now, but in Gary's mind everything had fallen into place. Josh had said Peter was looking for a distraction, or something like that, and Gary had always wondered what he was looking for a distraction from… and now, it all fit into place. Here and now and these words that were coming out of Peter's mouth. This is what it had all been leading up to. Not Gary's failure, not his stay in the asylum, not his upped dosage of meds. This moment right here is what it had all been leading up to in Gary's mind… Jimmy might as well have never been a player in the situation… but then again, this is all in Gary's head, and it's only his opinion.

Gary turned and he wrapped his arms around Peter. "Shh, don't cry. I don't blame you, I don't blame Jimmy. I have no one to blame, but myself. Petey, nothing you did brought about my downfall, it was my own selfishness and pride. Don't cry. Don't feel guilty, you have nothing to feel guilty about, understand? I'll be here with you for as long as you'll have me, this is a promise I'll try and keep. I'll be here with you for as long as it's healthy. If I become a problem, I'll leave."

Peter sniffed. "You'll never be a problem, Gary."

"Let me decide that okay? You're just as fucked up in the head as I am, just for wanting to be with me."

"I don't think so." Peter whispered.

"Of course you don't, no one ever thinks the way they're suppose to when they're in a relationship. No one."

Peter nuzzled into Gary's shoulder. "We should turn the movie off… I'm tired."

"Kay, go up to bed. I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay." Peter said, planting a quick kiss on Gary's lips before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

Gary went through the house, turning off lights and such before heading upstairs after Pete. He was surprised to see Peter, not in bed, but fiddling with his stereo.

"What are you doing?" Gary asked.

"Putting on some music. Any requests?"

'Nope. Put on anything you want… except that crap from the last time I was here."

"Why don't you like MSI?" Peter asked, indignant.

"Because I just don't. I shouldn't need a reason."

"Fine, whatever. Loser."

"Femme-boy."

Peter smiled. He finally chose a random mixed CD and then took off his t-shirt, blushing because he could feel Gary's eyes on him. He dug through his dresser for something to sleep in, finally deciding on a pair of gray cotton pajama pants and a deep purple tank top. He quickly removed his jeans and was just about to pull his jammie pants on when Gary's arms wrapped around him. He blushed and felt his shoulder's tense up at the unexpected contact. His heart was beating quickly and his skin tingled.

"Gary?"

Gary didn't answer, just nuzzled into Peter's neck, gently kissing down from Peter's earlobe to his shoulder.

"Gary…" Peter bit his lip to keep from moaning as he felt Gary nip gently at his shoulder.

Gary smirked. He loved it when Peter reacted like that. He pulled away and picked Petey up bridal style. The smaller boy's eyes widened.

"Wh-what are you-?" Petey was silenced with a kiss.

Gary carried him to the bed and laid him down gently in the middle of the bed, Gary took a seat beside the boy, gently cupping his chin and moving it to the side. He gently nipped at Peter's neck, licking and sucking just to get a reaction out of Pete. Peter had handfuls of Gary's hair in his hands, his breath becoming labored and his eyes heavily lidded.

Gary suddenly pulled away, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Petey asked, sitting up.

"I'm breaking my promise…"

"Promise?"

"I told you I wouldn't do this to you unless you wanted it…"

"But I do."

"Yeah, _now_. But you probably didn't when you were trying to get dressed."

"Gary, its fine…"

"No, it's not. I don't want to rush you… I want us to take things slow for awhile…"

Peter sighed. "Alright. I understand… but can't we start the taking it slow thing tomorrow? Please?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Peter…"

"Okay, but if I'm pissed at you in the morning…"

"What? For not fucking you?" Gary sneered.

Peter blushed. "No… for leading me on."

Gary groaned and covered his face. "Ugh, you're so difficult…"

Peter looked away; his eyes were starting to sting and his bottom lip to tremble. And there was a pain in his chest. Was this what rejection felt like? He didn't like it. He tried to quickly rein in his emotions so Gary wouldn't know how much he had upset him.

"No witty comeback?" Gary asked, moving his hands so that his eyes were uncovered, there was a pause before he turned around. "Peter?"

Peter shook his head and looked at Gary. "Sorry, what?" Damn it, his voice had wavered and given him away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Peter whispered, feeling another wave of pain rippled through his chest.

"Are you really going to fucking cry?" Gary asked, glaring at the boy.

He reined in his emotion again and took a deep breath.

"No. I'm fine." He whispered, managing to fake a smile.

Gary nodded. "Good, that's the last thing I need. You being you're weepy ass Femme-boy self."

"Go take your meds." Peter instructed, crawling out of bed to get his pajamas.

"I'd have to go to the dorm to get them." Gary said, watching him get dressed.

"Then go. And stay there." Peter advised, trying not to let his emotion show again.

"Why? Can't I come back here?"

"Well, it just sounds like a lot of trouble. You go there and sleep in the dorm and I'll see you tomorrow when I go back to the school."

"I guess that makes sense." Gary said, standing up.

Peter walked him to the door, were Gary pulled his shoes and coat on before wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Gary said, kissing Peter gently on the lips.

Petey almost started bawling, but managed to keep his composure. "Bye." He whispered, as Gary walked out of his house.

Peter closed the door gently and locked it. He was making his way back upstairs when he finally let himself start crying.

-End Ch. 19-

Any who… I hope you guys like this chapter, its taken me quiet a while, and I'm sorry. I hope you all have a great Halloween. R&R please.


	20. Oopsie

XX- Oopsie

When Peter woke up the next morning, he was numb… and everything felt like it was in slow motion. He knew this feeling… his body tense and his mind sluggish. It was his anxiety acting up again. He had had anxiety issues before attending Bullworth. The doctors had tried to put him on medication for it, but Carla had forbid it. She had cussed the doctor out and told them no child should ever be put on medication if it could be helped. She had very strong opinions then.

Peter took a shaky breath and went down stairs to the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Josh and Blake sitting at his kitchen table.

"Good morning, P! Jimmy will be here in a bit." Josh said, smiling as he looked up from a newspaper. Today he was in a pink mid-drift top with a white butterfly on it and a pair of park hip hugger jeans. His hair was up in a ponytail.

Peter waved and made himself a bowl of cereal before sitting down at the table with the two of them.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked. He was wearing a ratty pair of jeans and his hoodie (his usual attire).

"Nothing. My anxiety is acting up and … I…"

"Peter? … Peter!"

Blake caught the smaller boy as he toppled sideways out of his chair. Josh came around the table from the other side.

"What's wrong with him?" Josh asked, crouching down beside the two.

"I don't know. He's unconscious. Pete?" Blake gently smacked Peter's face.

"Get him in the car. Hurry."

"Right." Blake said, managing to heave the boy up and carry him outside.

"What happened?" Jimmy asked, just making his way up the walkway, eyes wide.

"We don't know. Jimmy, go get Gary. Tell him we're taking Pete to the hospital. Go!"

Jimmy nodded, heading back to the school. While Blake started up the car, Josh went back into the house.

"Carla! Carla!" Josh shouted, taking the stairs two at a time.

The master bedroom was empty when he checked, so he ran back down the stairs and got into the car. They were on their way to the hospital that was in a town five miles away, and Josh called Peter's mother…

-2 hours later-

Peter sat up, not knowing where he was.

"Oh, Peter." Carla whispered, her arms around him instantly.

"Mom… what happened?"

"You fainted, sweetie. You're anxiety was acting up this morning wasn't it?"

Peter nodded and took a deep breath. "Yeah… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make anyone worry."

"Don't apologize, sweetheart. There's not much we can do about it, it was so unexpected. Just sit tight for a bit while I tell the doctor you're up." Carla said, sweeping quickly out of the room.

"Are you okay, P?" Josh asked, coming over with Blake and Jimmy from their seats at the other side of the room.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"I'm just happy you're okay." Josh said, smiling.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare. We didn't know what was wrong." Blake said.

Peter scanned the room. "Where's Gary?" he asked, feeling his chest constrict at the fact that he wasn't there.

Both Josh and Blake looked at Jimmy.

"I couldn't find him…I told some people to get the word around that you were in the hospital, but I don't know if he knows yet."

"Oh… how long was I out for?"

"Two and a half hours."

"That's not too bad." Peter said, giving them all a reassuring smile.

"No, it's not. Hello Peter, I'm Dr. Marak. How are you feeling?" Asked a 30 something year old man who had black hair, brown eyes, and a goatee.

"Fine. Better than I was this morning. I don't feel any worse that I do any other given day." Peter answered as his friends backed away from the hospital bed so the doctor could sit by the bed.

"How long had it been since you're last… incident?"

"Almost two years."

"Really?" the doctor looked surprised. "Then this really is odd, isn't it? Has anything happened recently that's had you especially stressed out?"

Peter glanced at his mother and then looked down at his hands. "No, there's nothing."

"Peter, I can't help you if you don't tell me the truth…" the Dr. Marak said, giving Peter a knowing smile.

"I said there's nothing. Or don't you understand fucking English?" Peter snapped, his anger flaring up. Couldn't this doctor take a hint?

"Okay, okay. Simmer." Marak said, holding his hands up in surrender. The doctor turned to the others in the room. "Would all of you mind waiting out in the hall for a few minutes?"

The three children shook their heads and stood to leave.

"Why?" Carla asked, eyeing the doctor with suspicion.

"I would just like a few minutes to ask Peter some questions. I'll call you back in when I'm done Mrs. Carter. Now please, if you don't mind." Marak said, motioning for Carla and the other's to leave.

"Peter?"

"It's fine, Mom. I'm okay."

Carla nodded. "Alright. I'm right outside."

The doctor shut the door behind her before coming back to Peter's bedside. "So now. Do you want to answer my question?"

"Not really." Peter said.

"Fair enough. We did a full physical examination, and took some blood, because quite frankly it's atrocious that you haven't been to the doctor in over two years. You seem to be fine, but really Peter, you shouldn't be stressing like this at your age. Just relax, alright? Now, I really need to know what's causing all this stress."

"I want to go home." Peter said.

The doctor sighed. "Okay. I'll see if you can leave." He said, before leaving the room.

Peter huffed. There were no smart doctors left in the world it seemed.

"Peter, we're going to head back, Blake has to be at work in thirty minutes." Josh said, poking his head into the room.

"Okay, see you guys later then."

"Bye. Feel better, P."

"I will. Bye."

"So, Peter… do you want to stay home for a couple of days?" Carla asked, sitting on the bed once again.

"No, Mom. I'm fine. Really. I just… need to get a lot of rest tonight and tomorrow I'll be fine."

"You're sure?" Carla asked, her brows furrowed.

"Yes, Mom. Don't worry about me. It's just been a long week."

"Where was Gary?"

"Huh?"

"Gary was with you last night, this morning he was gone… did you have another fight with him?"

"Well, no. I just told him to go sleep at the dorm because he didn't have his medicine with him. He gets kind of difficult if he doesn't take his meds."

"Oh… I worry about you sometimes… You're friends aren't the most positive influence."

"What's wrong with them?" Pete asked, trying not to get angry with his mother.

"Jimmy seems to be okay, a little rough around the edges, but a good boy. Blake is a dropout, he's very nice and polite, but he used to do drugs, Peter. Josh… well, you're around him all the time and he's absolutely…"

"Absolutely what?" Peter asked, a subtle harshness creeping into his voice.

"Absolutely… how do I put this? He's the anti-Christ of heterosexuality."

"So?" Peter asked.

"Peter, a boy like that can have a very negative impact on your sexuality…"

Peter bit his tongue, the next thing that could come out of his mouth could have a very negative impact on his relationship with his mother.

"And then Gary… ugh, that boy seems polite and innocent but you can see it in his eyes. He's manipulative and vicious… I just don't see how you could hang around these children Peter, they aren't good people."

"Yeah, well they're not you're friends, they're mine!" Peter said, finally letting his anger out.

"Peter Kowalski! You do not talk to me that way."

"I'm not five, you cow."

Carla gaped at him. "What has gotten into you? You never talk to me like this!"

"Well maybe that's my problem. I'm always so polite and nice and everyone thinks they can walk all over me… I'm sick of it. You people… always judging me and treating me like- like shit. I- I…"

"Peter, calm down. You're not helping yourself right now. You'll just pass out again." Carla said, gently rubbing circles on the small of Peter's back.

"I know… I know… I'm just so tired of everyone treating me like I'm invisible… Like I don't have feelings… God, sometimes Gary doesn't even act like I have feelings…"

"Then why do you keep him as a friend, Peter?"

Peter took a staggering breath, and looked out the window. "Because I think I… love him."

There was a long silence before Carla started laughing. "Peter, that's silly. You're not in love with him."

"How do you know?" Peter asked, hurt because his mother was belittling his feelings.

"Because he's a boy, Peter. You can't fall in love with a boy, that's not how it works."

"And why not?"

"Because men don't fall in love with other men."

"Why Not?" Peter asked again, getting angry.

"Because that's not the way God made men to work." Carla said, smiling and gently stroking Peter's cheek.

Peter pulled away. "It's how I work…"

"No it's not, you're just confused."

"How would you know?"

"I know because… you're not gay, Peter."

"Yes, I am, Mom. I'm gay, whether you like it or not."

"No, you're not. Are you listening to me? You're not!"

"Yes, I am."

"You're not listening." Carla said, gripping Peter's chin. "You. Are. _Not_. Gay. Do you understand me?"

Oh, he understood. She wasn't trying to convince him, she was telling him. Forcing him not to be gay… something he couldn't control, and she was trying to set him up to be the good little boy she wanted him to be.

"Yeah. But that doesn't mean I can listen to you."

Carla scowled. "Peter…"

"What?"

"You can't do this to me…"

"It's not something I can change."

"Surely there's someone who can…"

"Why do I need to be changed?"

"Because this is not the way it's meant to be!"

"How was I supposed to be?"

"You can't be gay!" Carla shouted.

"Well I am…"

"No! NO!" Carla shouted, standing up.

Peter flinched. "Can't you be somewhat supportive?"

"No, because you're not gay. I forbid it!"

"It's not something you have control over." Peter said, tired of trying to be sensible.

"Oh, but I do. I'm you're mother. What I say goes. You're not gay, Peter Kowalski."

"Yes, Mother, I am! And there's not a damn thing you can do to change that."

"You're not gay."

"YES, I AM!!" Peter screamed, too hurt to care if anyone outside the room heard.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!!"

"THEN WHY HAVE I ALREADY HAD SEX WITH HIM?!!?" Peter screamed, on the verge of tears.

He covered his mouth as he sobbed, tears streaming down his face. He watched his mother cross herself, something he hadn't seen her do in years.

"What's going on her- Peter? Mrs. Carter, I think you should leave." Dr Marak said, cross.

"I think I should too." Carla said, heading back out into the hall.

-End Ch. 20-

OMG chapter 20!! Yay! Poor Peter… so the next chapter should be relatively interesting… R&R, please.


	21. Runaways

XXI- Runaways

The ride home from the hospital was a quiet one. Ian had come from work to take Peter and Carla home, and he wasn't quite sure why nobody was talking.

"So, Peter… how do you feel?" Ian asked, clearing his throat.

Peter looked at him in the rearview mirror. "Shitty. How 'bout you?"

"Peter, please put your seatbelt on." Ian said, meeting Peter's eyes.

Peter sighed, but complied. And no one said a word the rest of the trip.

Eventually, they were home. Peter got out of the car and walked right into the house, seeing as no one had bothered to lock the door. Carla stopped him as he was going upstairs to his room.

"Peter, wait…" Carla called, coming to the foot of the stairs.

Peter let out a shuddering breath before turning to face his mother. "Yes?"

"That boy isn't allowed in this house, do I make myself clear? And tomorrow we're going to the headmaster and I'm going to ask him to put that horrible boy into a different room. You aren't to see him anymore, do you understand?" Carla asked, stern.

"Go to hell." Peter whispered, starting to turn.

Carla grabbed his shoulder, forcing Peter to face her for the sole purpose of smacking him across the face. The blow caught Petey off guard, and the force made him slam into the wall. 'I will not hit her… I won't… I won't…' Peter thought, straightening himself out.

"Listen to me, Peter. Please, don't see him anymore. I don't want to have to keep fighting with you about this. Please, just trust me. You'll be better off without him." Carla said, before turning and heading into the kitchen.

Ian stood by the door, dumbstruck. He stared after his wife before turning to Peter.

"Is that what this is about? Because you're…" Ian paused, not sure if he wanted to really ask this question.

"Yes, okay? Yes, I'm gay. Are you going to hit me now too?" Peter asked, "Because if you are, I swear to God, I'll kick your ass!"

"No, no. Why would I-? Never mind." Ian said, heading into the kitchen after Carla.

Peter turned and went up to his room. He shut the door, and went to check his cell phone, which had been left at his house. He opened it, seeing he had two texts. One from Zoe, the other from a number he didn't know.

Zoe: R U OK?

Unknown: Pete, its auntie K. Are you okay?

Peter made quick replies.

Z: No, I'm not ok…

U: Yes, auntie. I'm fine. Can't wait for x-mas. C u then.

Peter flipped his phone shut and collapsed on his bed. Gary still didn't know, or didn't care… Peter lay down, bringing his knees to his chest.

-Gary-

Gary got out of his car, slamming the door shut. He hit the lock button on the E-fob and started toward the boy's dorm so that he could see if his Femme-boy was there waiting for him.

"Gary!!" multiple voices called.

He turned to see Hopkins and the Uber-Queen coming his way.

"What?" he asked, slipping his hands into his coat pockets.

"Where have you been?" Josh asked.

"I was with my dad, getting my driver's license. Why?"

"Lord, help us…" James said, under his breath.

"Shut up James…"

"It's Peter. Um, he had to be taken to the hospital this morning." Josh answered.

"What? Why?" Gary asked, tensing.

"He's okay. He's home now. You should go see him." Josh said, grabbing Jimmy's shirt and tugging him away.

Gary unlocked the car and got in. It was fairly easy to get to Peter's house, seeing as it was Sunday, and most people just didn't go out on Sunday in this sleepy little town. He parked outside Petey's house, and got out of his car. He walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. Ian opened the door, and looked absolutely horrified when he saw who it was. He stepped out of the house and closed the door.

"I want to see Peter."

"Now's not a good time, Gary."

"I don't care. I want to see Peter."

"Gary, look, Carla isn't going to let you see him. I really can't let you in the house."

"I'm not playing this game." Gary said, pushing past Ian and going into the house.

He went up the stairs, ignoring the sound of Carla's shocked gasp and the sound of a dish being dropped on the hard wood floor. He flung Peter's door open, relieved to see his Femme-boy physically unharmed.

Peter looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Gary standing in the doorway.

"Gary!" He said sitting up. He fell back when he felt vertigo hit him.

"Are you okay?" Gary asked, kneeling by the boy's bed.

"Yeah, just dizzy." He said, his smile turning to icy dislike as he looked from Gary to the doorway.

Gary followed the younger boy's gaze, finally seeing that Carla was in the doorway, looking absolutely furious.

"Holy shit! You told her, didn't you?" Gary asked, turning again to Peter.

Peter nodded. "It was an accident…"

"You're trying to get me killed…" Gary murmured, standing up.

"I'm sorry." Petey whispered.

"Get out of my house." Carla snapped.

"Hey, hey, let's just calm down-" Gary said, holding up his hands.

"Get out!!" Carla shouted, making Gary flinch.

"C'mon. I'm not that bad, really."

"Mom, stop it." Peter said, glaring at his mother.

"Carla, please." Ian said, laying his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Are you siding with them?" Carla asked, turning to face Ian.

"Carla, sweetheart… what you're doing is ridiculous."

"Ian…"

"Let's talk about this downstairs." Ian coaxed, leading Carla out of the room.

She went with him, sending Gary one last glare before shutting the door.

Gary let out a breath. "You just had to tell her."

"Oh, shut up." Peter whispered, standing up and pressing his lips to Gary's.

Gary smirked, deepening the kiss. Peter pulled away a moment later.

"Were where you?" he asked.

"I was with my dad. I got my driver's license."

"Oh, cool…"

"So, what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Why where you in the hospital? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I passed out. Blake and Josh didn't know what was wrong with me so they took me to the hospital."

"Oh, but you're okay right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. When did you find out?"

"Like thirty minutes ago, Josh told me. I came right over."

"Good thing you did, I was pretty bored." Pete said, testing his head on Gary's chest.

"She's really mad."

"Yeah…"

"So… what exactly did you tell her?"

"That we've already had sex."

"God, Petey…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just slipped out…"

"It's fine. But now I know why she's so mad."

"Um… she's going to see Crabblesnitch tomorrow to see if he'll switch your room."

"What?!"

Peter let out a sudden giggle.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!"

"Something you once said to Jimmy, that's all."

"And that would be?"

"Nothing it's not important. So… we have to be extra special sneaky from now on."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Let's go for a drive." He said, suddenly.

"Um… okay…." Peter said, following Gary over to the window they had climbed through that warm night so long ago.

Gary opened it and climbed out, pulling himself onto a branch and scooting over so Pete could climb out. Pete and Gary climbed down the tree and made their way to Gary's new car.

"What is it?"

"A 09 Pontiac G6." Gary said, climbing into the driver's seat.

Peter got into the passenger's seat, fastening his seat belt.

"It's nice."

"It's new." Gary corrected.

"Okay, whatever." Peter said, "Just take me somewhere far away."

"Paris? Rome? Vice City?"

"Anywhere, as long as its not here."

"You really mean that?" Gary asked, looking at Peter.

Peter met his eye. "Yes. I do. Let's never come back."

"We don't have anything, Peter… we've got no money, no place to go."

"I don't care, I'm fine as long as I'm with you. You'll protect me."

"How do you know that?" Gary asked, starting the car with bemusement.

"Because I'm yours, and you're very territorial. You'd kill anyone who tried to touch me."

"You know me too well." Gary said, pulling away from Peter's house.

-The Next Day-

Peter woke up in a motel room, somewhere in Vice City. Gary stood shirtless by the window, watching rain hit the glass.

"Good morning."

"You know this won't last, right?"

"Why not?"

"Eventually we have to go back. And we'll both be in deep shit."

"Why do we have to go back?"

"We'll get caught."

"Not if we're careful."

"We'll be fine… I know were we can get work."

"No one is going to hire two underage boys."

"If worse comes to worse, I can… prostitute myself or something."

Gary looked at him sharply. "No. You won't. I'd rather go back to that hell hole town then let someone else… do that to you."

"I was joking."

"Well, it's not funny." Gary snapped, turning back to the streaked glass.

Peter got off the bed and went over to his lover, wrapping his arms around the older boy.

"First things first, we both need fake ID's. I need to be eighteen, for you we could just wait for a couple of months and you really would be eighteen. But I'm sure you want to work too, so we'll just get you a fake one and in a few months it won't be fake."

"And what names will we put on them? And we can't take them looking like ourselves. In a few hours everyone in the country will know our faces if they don't already."

"We can take care of that. We'll die our hair, I'll get mine cut… I'll even dress like a woman if that's what it takes for us not to get caught." Peter said, turning Gary so that they were facing each other.

"I'll eventually need more medication Petey."

"We'll think of something. Get dressed, we have stuff to do."

Gary nodded, and started digging through their duffel bags. The two of them had made a quick trip to the dorm to grab clothes and what little money they had. They had even asked Josh and Jimmy if they could barrow some. They had got their stuff and they had bolted, bothering only to leave a not on Peter's bed to let whoever read it know why they had left.

"What are we going to call ourselves?" Peter asked.

"How about I be Bob, and you can be Marly."

"That's not funny Gary."

"Then you think of something."

"I will. I'll call myself Jade…. It should be fairly easy for you to remember."

"Jade what?" Gary asked.

"Um, crap… let's just look up common last names on the laptop." Peter suggested.

"McKay. Jade McKay." Peter said, pushing the laptop over to Gary.

"Alright. Um… Michael. Michael… uh, Church."

"Ok, that's done then. Let's go out… we have a lot left to do." Peter said.

-End Ch. 21-

Okay, so this chap is done. Yay. You know what's not yay? Moving, which is what I'm about to do… But anyway, R&R. I appreciate it.


	22. First Day

22- First Day

_Snip, snip, snip. _

Peter cringed as he felt the cool metal of the scissors grace his skin lightly. He watched his hair fall from the woman's hands in wisps.

"All this hair… why all of a sudden?" she asked.

"I just need to get it cut before Christmas so my grandparents don't freak out." Peter answered, lying smoothly.

"Ah, they don't think boys should have long hair?"

"No. They're Catholic, so they're very strict."

"Ah, I see."

'No you don't.' Peter thought.

"There we go. All done." She said, swiveling the chair around so he could see his reflection. His hair was now just slightly longer than Gary's.

"What do you think?" he asked, turning to took at Gary, who was sitting in a chair with sunglasses and a baseball cap on.

Gary shrugged. "It's okay… I liked it long."

Peter rolled his eyes. "So now we're going to bleach it right?"

"Yeah. Just sit here while I go get the chemicals ready." She said, before heading into the back room.

"You're getting your hair cut and dyed too, right?"

"I don't have much choice do I, Jade?" He asked.

"Nope."

Gary chuckled. They were altering their appearances before going to get their fake IDs. They had found someone who would do it for them earlier in the day.

"Alright, sweetie, just hold still. It's normal if it burns a bit, okay? Don't freak out." She said, before starting to apply the chemicals to his hair.

Peter was reminded of Halloween night, when Josh had spent an hour getting him ready. After a few minutes, she was done.

"Okay, now do you want to come over here?" She asked, motioning for Gary to come sit in a different chair.

"Sure." Gary said, sounding like he'd rather walk through traffic with a sign that said 'hit me or I'll eat babies'.

He got up and took off his sun glasses and cap, before sitting in the chair and allowing her to put the smock on him.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Take off just a little, leave enough for me to spike. And dye it red."

"Red?"

"Yes, red. Fire truck red, not the natural red." Gary said, closing his eyes.

"Can do." The woman said, bringing out scissors and a comb.

While the woman was distracted, Peter gently ran his finger tips over his hair. He then ran the chemicals over his eyebrows. He had to make the blonde look as natural as possible.

"Okay, is that good?"

"Yes."

"Kay, I'll be right back with your dye." She said walking out of the room again.

"Remind me why we're doing this?" Gary asked.

"So we don't get caught." Peter answered.

"Whatever…" Gary grumbled.

"Do you want to go back?"

"No."

"Okay, then. Grin and bear it."

-Later-

Peter came out of the bathroom into the hotel room wearing a pair of boxers and a spaghetti strapped black shirt. Gary had taken a shower before him, and was now on the bed, in only a pair of jeans with his arms behind his head, watching TV.

"Come see." Gary said, turning the volume up.

"…_the boy's went missing yesterday around 1 pm from the town of Bullworth. If anyone has any information regarding the location of Gary Smith or Peter Kowalski, they are urged to contact police."_

"_That's quiet a story, what do you think caused them to-"_ Gary turned off the TV then.

"We are so screwed." Gary said, smiling.

"Hardly." Peter said, walking over to Gary and sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. "Is there anything else on?" he asked as he grabbed the remote from Gary.

"You can see… We need to find jobs."

"We'll do that tomorrow." Peter said, glad that they had survived the first day with no problems.

"Okay."

Peter flipped the channels, finally deciding on a channel that was playing a movie called Edge of Seventeen.

"What is it?"

"No clue." Peter said, "But I wasn't really interested in watching the movie."

He climbed on top of the older boy, straddling his hips. Gary chuckled.

"How did I know this was coming?" he asked.

Pete rolled his eyes. "You didn't."

"Right… You're just dying to have me inside of you again, aren't you?"

Peter blushed. "Maybe..."

Gary shook his head, but flipped their position so that Peter was under him. He gently pressed his lips to the smaller boy's, forcing his tongue into Peter's mouth. Peter moaned, feeling Gary's hand slide up his shirt and start abusing his nipple. Gary pulled back then, and took off Peter's shirt. He took in the sight of the now blonde boy. His small chest was rising and falling quickly, his slim body completely tempting…

"Gary…" Peter whined, want in his eyes.

Gary chuckled, before coming back to Pete's level. He slowly started kissing along the boy's jaw line, up to his ear lobe, to his neck. He started gently nipping at the boy's exposed flesh, smiling whenever he heard Peter make a noise. He bit, hard, causing the smaller boy to yelp and whimper. He started sucking again were he had just bitten, sliding his nails gently down Peter's chest. Peter was panting right in his ear, which was driving him wild.

Peter suddenly started bucking his hips gently against Gary's, making his lover moan. Gary pulled away again, this time to take his jeans off. He didn't have any underwear on underneath. He then removed Peter's boxers, smiling down at the boy. Peter's face was flushed, and his eyes were starting to look heavily lidded. He slowly lowered himself back onto the smaller boy, chuckling when he heard the barely audible gasp Pete made when their flesh was pressed firmly together.

He pressed his hips into Petey's, setting a rhythm for later. When Peter was panting again, he reached to the side of the bed to dig through a plastic bag. He brought up a red bottle.

"What's that?" Peter asked, momentarily distracted.

Gary handed him the bottle. "I didn't know what to get… but I figured this would be okay?"

Peter read the label: Strawberry Flavored Lubricant. He glanced up at Gary, blushing.

"No?" Gary asked, uncertain.

"I-it's fine. But… when did u get it?"

"While you were in the shower."

"Oh…"

Gary took the bottle, opened it, and squeezed just a tiny bit on his fingertip.

"Wanna taste?" he asked, holding his finger out.

Peter crinkled his nose.

"C'mon, Pete. You know you're at least mildly curious…" Gary prompted.

"I most certainly am not."

Gary shrugged. "Then I'll taste it."

He stuck out his tongue and lapped some of the gel off his finger.

"Here, it tastes good. Try it." He said, offering what was left to Peter.

"Gary-" Pete whined.

"Yes?"

"Please… You know I'll get a taste of it eventually, let's save this for then okay?" he asked.

Gary smiled. "Okay."

Gary squeezed more of the gel on his finger, before gently inserting it into the small boy underneath him. Peter moaned, arching his back. Gary continued thrusting his finger into the younger boy, and very slowly took Peter into his mouth. Peter gripped the sheets, panting and biting his lower lip. Gary pulled away, smirking. He quickly inserted another finger, thrusting in hard. Peter felt him hit his prostate, and everything was blurred white as he moaned.

"Is that the spot?" Gary asked, smug.

"Uh-huh." Peter panted, arching his back again.

Gary removed his fingers and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. He pressed his forehead to Peter's as he slowly pushed into the younger boy. Peter whimpered, opening his eyes to look into Gary's.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. It feels good… really good." Peter whispered, closing his eyes again.

Gary began thrusting into the smaller boy, loving the way Peter threw his head back and moaned. The two of them were making love, with no worries of getting caught or interrupted, focusing on each other. Both boys could already feel a smoldering in their stomachs, enjoying one another. Gary quickened his pace, hitting Peter's prostate dead on every time. It wouldn't be long now, Peter knew. He could feel the fire in his stomach getting hotter, and Gary could feel the younger boy tightening around him.

"H-harder!" Peter cried, moving his hips to meet Gary's thrusts.

Gary complied, once again pressing his forehead to Peter's, panting. Gary began to stroke the younger boy in rhythm with his thrusts.

"G-Gary –ah- I'm… I'm g-gonna-"

Peter moaned as he spilled, pressing his lips to Gary's. Gary clenched his teeth as he felt the younger boy clench deliciously around him and he felt his climax overtake him. He stayed on top of Peter for a few minutes, panting while he recovered. He could feel Peter's chest rising and falling under him, and he briefly wondered if he was heavy. He looked at Peter, catching the younger boy's eye.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Tons." Peter panted.

Gary chuckled, kissing the younger boy.

"I'm sorry about the other night…"

"Hm? What about it?"

"I upset you. You were going to cry."

"No, I just… I felt…like you didn't want to touch me."

"It's not that. Trust me. Like I said, I'm not going to force you into anything anymore… Especially when you're drunk." Gary said, bemused.

"I wasn't drunk! I was tipsy. There's a difference." Peter said, indignant.

"Sure there is." Gary said, pressing his lips to Peter's and momentarily forgetting that he was still inside the boy.

"Gary!" Peter gasped, arching his back.

"Ah, sorry… Heh." He pulled out, lying beside Pete.

Peter turned on his side and pulled the sheets up around himself. He shifted closer to Gary, finding the older boy's hand and lacing their fingers.

"Are you happy?" Peter asked.

"Hm, I suppose. Are you?"

"Yes. Promise me something."

"What?"

"We'll never go back."

"I can't promise you that." Gary said, after a mild silence.

"Why not?!" Peter asked.

"Because we might have to go back. What if something happens to you? Or me? We have to go back eventually Petey."

Peter sighed. "You would really take me back to that… my mom?"

"If I had to, yes. You can't just keep running away from your problems."

"You ran with me."

"…" 'Ah, shit. He's got me there.' Gary thought.

"Well?"

"I don't know. I… I was listening to you."

"Why? If you were just planning on taking me right back?"

"I didn't say that. You're taking what I said out of context."

"Whatever…" Peter said, turning away.

Gary sighed and wrapped his arms around Peter's waist, pulling Pete towards him.

"Stop it. I'm mad at you now."

"Shush." Gary instructed, nuzzling gently into the younger boy's shoulder.

Peter tensed, but didn't pull away. He felt drowsy. But he needed to stay awake… so he…could… yell…at Gary…

-End Ch. 22-

Okay! I'm done with this chapter. Anyway, I hope you all have or had a great Thanksgiving. The car Gary drives is the kind of car I have… I gave him that car cause I didn't want to waist my time looking at cars, mines white. Uh, you guys should watch some video's my friend and I put up on YouTube, if you like puppets and dumb things. People on crack… anyway, it's called Charles and Bob Happy Fun Time. You guys should watch it. Anyway, R&R please. I will love you forever.


	23. Adorato

23- Adorato

The next morning, Peter checked his email. He had about a million from his mother, and one from Ian titled This May Help You. Peter decided to delete all the emails from his mother, but read the one he had received from Ian.

_Peter, I hope this helps you._

_Go to Vice City, find the store called Adorato. Ask for Alexis. He'll be expecting you. Don't do anything too stupid. You're mother is very worried. Stay out of trouble._

"Gary."

"Hm?" he asked, lying in bed with his arm strewn across his face.

"Do you know where a place called Adorato is here in Vice?"

"It faintly rings a bell, why?"

"We need to go there."

"Why?"

"Ian said to."

Gary lifted his head to stare disbelievingly at the younger boy. "And you're going to listen to him?"

"Well… yeah. Why not?"

"God, you're stupid."

"Shut up."

"It's a trap."

"Let's just go check it out." Peter persisted.

Gary rolled his eyes. "You just want to get caught, don't you?"

Pete chuckled. "C'mon! I trust Ian."

"Yeah. He's probably counting on you to."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're paranoid."

"One of us has to be. You're certainly not being that one at the moment."

Pete sighed. "Gary…"

"What?"

"Please?"

"I didn't say no, I just want you to really think about this." Gary said, chuckling.

"Hmmm," Peter pressed his finger to his lips and mock-considered it. "Okay, thought about it. We're going."

Gary scoffed, sitting up before managing to crawl towards Peter and wrap his arms around the smaller boy. He chuckled before gently starting to kiss the younger boy's neck.

Peter started shifting awkwardly in Gary's arms, trying to fight the blush that was quickly overtaking his cheeks.

"Gary… not… now."

"Why not?"

"Because I would like to be somewhat productive today. You're… being distracting."

"Heheh… alright, alright. I'll be good." Gary said, "Go get ready."

"Kay, I'll be right back." Peter said, getting off the bed and picking up his bag before heading into the bathroom.

Gary smirked while he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. 'Three… Two… One-'

"GARY SMITH!!!"

'Bingo.' "Yes?"

"What did you do?" Peter asked, coming back into the room with his hand clasped to the left side of his neck.

"Oh, you noticed that did you?" Gary asked, chuckling.

Peter glared at him. "I should strangle you."

Gary smirked. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Petey rolled his eyes. "No, this giant bruise couldn't possibly hurt at all."

"No need to be sarcastic." Gary mumbled, getting off the bed and going over to Peter so he could pry the boy's hand from his neck.

"It looks terrible!" Peter said, glaring.

"I can get rid of them… but it's going to hurt." Gary said, gently prodding the splotches that covered the left side of Pete's neck.

"How much?" Petey asked, closing his eyes.

"There are two things we could do. We could take a cold spoon, and spread the blood around so it's not so concentrated. That works best with new hickeys. The other way would be the coin method, and trust me that hurts like a bitch."

"What's the coin method?" Peter asked.

Gary smirked. "You pull the skin tight and take a coin and spread the blood around while trying not to break the skin."

"I think I'll just wear a turtle neck." Peter said, not liking the sound of either method.

"Alright, finish getting ready while I go… do stuff."

Peter rolled his eyes while he made his way back into the bathroom. He hopped into the tub for a quick shower, and was surprised when he saw himself in the mirror as he got out of the tub. He had momentarily forgotten that he was now a platinum blonde. He scowled. 'I'm uglier than ever' he thought, leaning over the sink and cocking his head first to one side then the other. He scowled at himself, glaring into his own eyes. He finally turned away from himself and got dressed.

Pete walked back into the hotel room, blushing when he saw the plastic bag that was still beside the bed. He stooped and picked it up before sitting on the edge of the bed. The lubricant was on the nightstand, but there was still stuff in the bag. Four chocolate bars, two bottles of soda, a box of snack cakes, and a box of condoms. Petey dropped the bag on the floor, feeling his face go red. He lay down on the bed, gently prodding the marks on his neck. They were sore and tender. He heard the door open and close, and he lifted his head so he could watch Gary walk into the room.

"Hey. Let me grab a quick shower, and we'll go."

-About… maybe an hour later-

The two boys were parked outside of a small store, just staring at the store front as they sat in the car.

"Think it's safe?" Pete asked.

"No." Gary answered, chuckling.

"Well who asked you?!" Peter snapped, making Gary laugh.

"Let's just go." Gary suggested.

The two got out of the car and went into _Adorato._ It was a bookstore/café. The checkout people were very busy, but in the middle of the store was a counter with a man behind it who was typing things into a computer. Petey decided that he would probably be the one with information, so he went up to him with Gary in tow.

"Um, excuse me." Peter said, stepping up to the counter.

The man looked up, raising an eyebrow at the two boys. He was around thirty, with a muscular build. Black hair and cold eyes that were adorned with glasses.

"May I help you?" the man asked, returning to his computer screen.

"Uh, yes. We're looking for Alexis…"

The man sighed. "You don't have an appointment." He said it matter of factly, not bothering to look up from his computer.

"Uh, no. We were told to come here by a mutual friend."

The man rolled his eyes. "Look, she's not here. She's off on lunch break right now, not that she'd see you anyway."

"Um… no, we're looking for a man." Peter said, turning to Gary. "Are you sure this is right? There isn't another Adorato in town?"

"No, you're in the right place. Please just be patient." The man behind the counter said, "I'll try getting into contact with him."

With that, the man left to go into a back room.

Peter shared a look with Gary. "This is weird."

"You're the one who wanted to come here." Gary pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But still... I wonder what Josh and Jimmy are doing."

"Want to go home?"

"No. We had this conversation already. I don't want to see my mom for awhile."

"Yeah, I don't really want to see your mom either. She might kick my ass."

Peter chuckled. "Yeah, probably. Anyway… let's just see what this Alexis has in store for us…"

-End Ch. 23-

Okay… long explanation for a long wait…. I usually update on Fridays. Well, we moved and the internet was supposed to be "installed" at like 10 in the morning, but the dumbass Cox guy went to our old house instead of the new one. So, the internet wasn't up until like 6 in the afternoon. So, that was one Friday wasted. Then a week later my brother got sick and my mom stayed home with him and I didn't get to get on the computer all day. Then, the Friday after that… I was sick. And I wasn't throwing up or anything like my brothers were, but I just couldn't sit at the computer and type because the position hurt my stomach for some odd reason. And then there were a lot of days when I just didn't want to or slept in too late… And then Christmas happened… Bah-hum-bug! I do not like Christmas, but I hope you all had happy holidays and I wish you all much happiness and good health in the coming year. Merry Festivities and Happy New Year to you all. And the next chapter will by better I promise.


	24. Work Again?

24- Work… Again?

Gary and Peter walked into the small apartment that Alexis was allowing them to stay in. It was small and crappy, but it would do.

"So, this is where Aunt Alexis is letting us stay, huh?" Gary asked, chuckling.

"I guess. At least it's furnished, right?" Peter asked, going to the kitchen with the shopping bags he carried.

"How do you two like it?" Alexis asked, walking in.

Alexis was fifty-three, with shoulder length brown hair and cinnamon eyes. She wore a red sweater and a pair of jeans.

"It'll do." Gary said, following Peter into the kitchen.

"I suppose so. How long until you guys go back?"

"Until Ian says it's safe." Pete said, starting to put food away.

Alexis nodded. She was Ian's older sister… brother… sibling. Yeah, sibling.

-Earlier that day-

Peter and Gary sat across from Alexis in a back room of Adorato.

"I'm Ian's older sister. He told me he was sending you to me for help and that I should try to find somewhere for you two to stay for awhile. I have a small apartment I usually rent out that's empty right now, if you're interested."

"We are, but… um, Ian's e-mail said you were a 'he', which is why I'm confused."

"Yes. You see, I was raised as a boy. I have something called _Klinefelter Syndrome, which means I have male parts but when I hit puberty I developed female secondary sex characteristics. Obviously. So, from then on, it's just been easier to call myself a woman. But, my siblings have always known I was male, so they often forget that I'm intersex. That's why Ian called me a 'he'. I'm sorry; I suppose that was more than you wanted to know." Alexis said, giving the boy's an apologetic smile._

_Peter took a deep breath, and smiled at his uncle… err, aunt. "It's okay. Um, about that apartment?"_

_"Oh, yeah, it's a duplex more than an apartment. It's on the upper level, I'll be living under you. It's not much, but it's livable. No charge for you and everything is still on. You could move in today. Fully furnished. Everything's in good working condition. I could take you there now, if you'd like."_

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Peter said, standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Peter, have you lost your damn mind? Sit down." Gary said, putting his hand on the younger boy's shoulder and forcing him to sit back down.

"What?" Pete asked.

"How do we know she won't sell us out?" Gary asked, eyeing Alexis.

Alexis laughed. "You are rather paranoid, but it's for good measure. You can't really trust anyone, right? Well, don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone where you are, I'm just going to tell Ian you're being taken care of and not to worry." Alexis soothed, giving Gary an understanding smile.

Gary glared for a few minutes, before lowering his eyes to think. Pete and Alex watched him contemplate on Alex's words.

Gary looked up. "Fine, fine. I guess we don't have much of a choice anyway."

"And the two of you can work here to earn your keep. You work here and I let you stay in the apartment and pay your bills and buy your food. Deal?" Alexis asked, standing and holding out her hand.

Peter stood and took her hand firmly in his. "Deal."

One firm shake and she turned to Gary. "And you?"

She held out her hand, which he took. "Yeah, deal."

Alexis smiled sweetly. "Good. Come along boys. We have to get you settled in."

-Present-

"Hm. So, what exactly are you trying to avoid?" Alexis asked.

"My mom."

"His mom."

The two answered in unison.

"Why? Carla seemed like a very nice lady…"

"That's what I thought too…" Gary grumbled.

Peter ignored him. "My mom doesn't really approve of the fact I'm gay. She was raised in a strict Catholic household. She really thinks I'm going to burn in Hell because of it. She's just trying to save my immortal soul, but… I never asked her to, and it's really frustrating." Peter said, putting stuff away in the cupboards.

"Really? I just thought she was PMSing." Gary said, taking a swig from a bottle of pop.

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed.

Alexis's brows furrowed. "Oh, you poor thing."

Peter shrugged. "It's fine."

Alexis smiled. "What a trooper. Anyway, put away that stuff quickly. I need you back at the store so you can get started there."

"Yes ma'am." Peter said, quickening his pace.

-Back at Adorato-

"Okay, boys. Let me introduce you to my business and life partner, Leon." Alexis said, taking the arm of the man who the boy's had talked to when they had first arrived.

"Hi." Leon said, looking just as uninterested in the boys as he had been when they first walked up to him.

"Anyhow…" Alexis went on, "If you have any problems, talk to one of us. Now, come with me. I'll introduce you to your trainers."

The boys followed Alexis into the storage room.

"Yoo-hoo! Girls!" Alexis called out, obviously trying to get attention from people unseen.

"Yes, Ms. Alexis?" came a two voiced response from behind them.

They twirled around, facing two girls who looked about Gary and Petey's age. One was fair skinned with silky black hair that fell straight down her back. She was wearing skinny jeans and a Gir t-shirt. The other girl was of a slightly darker complexion, with straight blue hair that just barely reached her shoulders. She had on a black mini skirt and a Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt. Both girls were wearing Converse on their feet.

"Oh, there you are. Girls, I've granted your wish. You now have two big, strong boys to help you with all those boxes. Only thing is, you have to train them yourselves. Anyway, this is Jade and Michael. Boys, Sasha and Lillith. Now, I have stuff to do, so all of you play nice." Alexis said, heading back into the shop.

"I'm Lillith, but you guys can just call my Lilly. It's very nice to meet you." The girl with the black hair said, smiling.

"And I'm Sasha. Glad to have you here."

"We're glad to be here. I'm Jade, this is Michael. So, um… what exactly are we going to be doing?" Peter asked.

"Well, we mostly just keep the shelves stocked. We won't be going out there until the store closes at 8:30, which is like in ten minutes. So, how old are you guys?" Sasha asked.

"Um, I'm 19 and Jade's 18." Gary answered.

"Oh… You two are a little too old for us, then." Lilly said, glancing sideways at Sasha.

Peter blushed, Gary chuckled.

"I take it your request for two boys was for people a little younger?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, we're both 16." Sasha said.

"Hm. Pet- Jade, your face is red." Gary pointed out, making Petey's face go an even brighter red.

"Shut up, Michael." Pete said, glaring at the older boy.

Both Sasha and Lillith giggled, catching both boys attention.

"What?" Gary asked.

"You two aren't… you know… gay, are you?"

"I'm bi, thank you very much." Gary said, glaring at the two girls despite the red tinge that now graced his cheeks.

"I'm gay." Pete whispered.

"Well, duh. That's not what we meant. We meant are the two of you going out." Sasha clarified.

"Yeah. What of it?" Gary asked, folding his arms across his chest.

The two girls squealed, obviously pleased by this.

"Um… why are you asking this stuff?" Pete asked.

"You need not worry about that…write it off as simple curiosity. Got it?" Lilly asked, smiling evilly at the two boys.

Peter felt a cold chill run up his spine.

"Attention patrons, Adorato will be closing in five minutes. Please make your way up to the cashiers if you wish to purchase anything." Leon's voice droned over the PA system.

"Okay, troops! Let's go!" Sasha said, giving them all a thumbs up.

"Jade, Michael, can you get these boxes here? Thanks." Lilly said, motioning towards two rather large boxes.

Both Gary and Pete picked up a box. They were rather heavy, and Pete strained under the weight.

"You okay there, little Petey?" Gary whispered.

"I'm fine." Pete said, following the girls, who had each picked up smaller boxes, into the store.

-Later that night-

"God… I'm tired." Peter said, flopping down onto the bed that he and Gary had just finished putting sheets on.

Peter was in just a pair of pajama pants, Gary in a pair of jeans. It was 11 at night and both boys had had a tiring first day on the job.

Gary crawled onto his side of the bed. "Me too. My back is killing me."

Peter looked at him. "Where?"

"Just my lower back, from all that carrying and bending and standing that restocking shelves seems to require."

Pete smiled. "Lay on your stomach." He instructed.

Gary shifted until he was lying on his stomach, his head facing Peter.

Petey sat up and climbed onto Gary so that he was straddling his ass. He gently started kneading into Gary's lower back with his knuckles. He gave a very low moan, and closed his eyes. Peter blushed, but continued his work.

"Feel good?" he asked.

"Feels great…" Gary breathed.

They stayed like that for maybe five more minutes, until Gary sighed.

"You should probably stop."

"Why? I thought you said it felt good." Peter murmured.

"You're making me hard." Gary murmured, opening his eyes.

Peter turned a bright red, and flopped back down on the bed beside Gary. He gently pressed his lips against the older boy's.

"Peter…" Gary mumbled, pulling away.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you?" Peter answered.

Gary rolled his eyes.

"What?!" Peter asked again.

"Go to sleep. I'm tired."

Pete glared at the older boy for a few seconds.

"Fine." He said, turning his back to Gary.

Gary rolled his eyes again before gently sliding his arm around Pete's waist.

"Don't be a baby Peter." Gary whispered before purposefully blowing into the younger boy's ear.

Peter threw his head back against Gary's shoulder, whimpering as Gary gently clawed down his bare chest.

-End Ch. 24-

Okay. So, chapter 24 done. Now, if you guys want a nice lemon next chapter, you'd best review. Keeps the world going round and all that good stuff. Anyway… OMG! In four months, I'll have been working on this fan fiction for a whole year! Wow… and I'm only on chapter 24… oh well, at least I haven't just completely given up on it. So anyway… yeah, IDK.


	25. Scar?

25- Scar?

Peter threw his head back against Gary's shoulder, whimpering as Gary gently clawed down his bare chest. Gary started gently kissing the younger boy's neck. Peter pressed his ass firmly against Gary, making the older boy inhale sharply.

"Gary…" Peter murmured, arching his back as Gary slipped his hand into Peter's pants.

"Mmm- Yes?" Gary asked, smirking into the younger boy's neck.

"Please…"

Gary pulled away, pulling Peter onto his back. Peter looked up at him with pleading eyes. Gary smiled, climbing on top of the boy and straddling his hips. He forced Peter's hands above his head and held them there.

"Now…" Gary murmured, still smirking.

"What?" Peter asked, panting.

Gary chuckled. "You're excited…"

"Well… considering the circumstances."

"Hm, indeed. Anyway… Peter, tell me what you want me to do to you." Gary whispered.

Peter groaned. "Gary, don't do this right now…"

"You want me to stop?" Gary asked, his expression changing to one of boredom.

Petey's eyes widened. "No! I just don't want to play this game. Please… I need you." He whispered, pouting.

"Really now?"

Peter stared up into the older boy's eyes pleadingly. "Yes."

"So what do you want me to do to you. I want to hear you say it." Gary said, continuing to hold the younger boy down.

Pete remained silent. He closed his eyes and turned his head away from Gary. It didn't take long for this to irritate the older boy. He shifted his hips so that they grinded down on Peter's. Peter gasped, his eyes flying open as he moaned.

"Just tell me Peter, and I'll stop torturing you like this." Gary said, chuckling.

Petey bit his bottom lip. "Gary…"

"Yes?" Gary cooed.

"I-I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard." Peter whispered, looking up at the older boy through heavily lidded eyes.

Gary's cheeks flared red, and he pressed his lips to the younger boy's. Petey moaned into the kiss, parting his lips. Gary wasted no time in forcing his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and exploring all he had to offer. He broke the kiss, panting. He started kissing along Peter's jaw, then moved down to his neck.

"Don't-" Petey gasped, blushing furiously.

"What?"

"Not tonight. Leave my neck alone until the hickeys are gone…" Peter murmured.

Gary chuckled. "Alright. If that's what you want."

Gary continued, gently nipping at Peter's collar bone, before pulling away to stare down at the younger boy for a moment.

"What?" Peter asked, staring back at Gary.

Gary untied the drawstring of Peter's PJ pants and started pulling them off. Peter lifted his hips as Gary slid the clothes off of him. Peter sat up and unzipped and unbuttoned Gary's jeans. Gary removed his clothes easily as he pushed Peter back down onto the bed. As soon as Gary's clothes were off, Peter slid his hand onto the back of Gary's neck and pulled him back down so that they were pressed together. Peter gave a content sigh, kissing the older boy. Gary reached over to the nightstand to open a drawer and pull out the lube they had used the previous night. He pushed himself up so that he was of his knees and he squeezed some lube onto his fingers.

"Spread your legs." He instructed, gently taking Peter's member into his hand and beginning to stroke it slowly.

Peter complied, moaning quietly. Gary gently pushed his fingers into the boy's tight opening, relishing the loud moan that Petey made as he arched his back in pure ecstasy. Gary smirked as he began scissoring his fingers inside the boy. Peter started shifting his hips up, panting. Gary bent down and started gently caressing the underside of Peter's cock from base to tip with his lips. He repeated this process a couple more times before starting to run his tongue over the most prominent veins on Peter's shaft. Pete was making sounds of pleasure almost constantly, arching his back and every now and then shifting his hips upwards as Gary continued to switch from scissoring the younger boy and thrusting his fingers in at an angle so that they hit Peter's prostate dead on.

Gary glanced up to see Peter wiping tears of sexual frustration from his face with the heel of his hand. Gary smiled, and bent down to lap at the pre-cum that leaked from the slit of Peter's erection. Peter inhaled sharply, his bottom lip trembling as he threw his head back against the pillow and arched his back. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the older boy, who was grinning evilly from his spot between Petey's legs. Peter watched in anticipation as Gary pressed his lips gently against the tip of his shaft before gently sliding his lips down so that the head of Peter's shaft was all that was in his mouth. Gary sucked experimentally on him, loving when Peter gasped and his eyes rolled back as he began biting his bottom lip. Gary reached up and gently pinched and tweaked on of the younger boy's nipples.

Peter moaned, gritting his teeth. "Gary… I… I'm ready… Please…"

Gary smiled, removing his fingers from the younger boy and going back into a kneeling position. He made to grab the lube bottle but Peter beat him to it. Peter shifted his position so he was kneeling beside Gary on the bed. He squeezed some of the lube onto his hand and started kissing Gary as he ran his hand along Gary stiffened cock. Gary moaned into the kiss, forcing his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Peter started kissing along Gary's jaw line, and when he got to his ear he took Gary's earlobe into his mouth and started gently sucking on it. Gary gently reached around and began rubbing his finger tips over the boys opening. Peter moaned, and moved down to Gary's neck. He kissed and licked for a few moments before sinking his teeth gently into the older boy's skin. Gary hissed, tensing, and for a moment Peter thought he had hurt him until Gary pushed his fingers all the way into the younger boy. They stayed like that for a few moments until Gary took hold of Peter's wrists and brought them up to his neck. Peter understood and wound his arms around the older boy's neck as Gary started kissing him again and wound his arms around Peter's waist. Both boys blushed furiously as they felt their cocks brush up against each other and Gary slid his hand down to grab Peter's ass. Peter moaned into the kiss, loving the taste of Gary's tongue in his mouth. Gary pulled back so they could both get some air. He gripped Peter's hips and made the boy shift his position so that they were both facing the same way.

"Spread your legs abit, babe." Gary murmured.

Peter complied as he felt Gary guiding his hips up and back. Gary was resting on his haunches, and Peter was straddling his knees. He could feel Gary pressing at his entrance, and it made his face burn and the smoldering feeling in his stomach flare up into full on fire.

"When you're ready, just slide your hips down." Gary said, gripping Peter's hips in anticipation for what he knew was coming.

Peter took a few deep breaths before shifting his hips down and he began impaling himself on Gary's swollen shaft. He moaned as he felt Gary sliding against his prostate. He threw his head back against Gary's shoulder as he lifted himself back up slowly and slammed back down quickly. He continued like that for awhile, seeing stars every time he went back down on the older boy. It wasn't long until Gary started thrusting up so he could cause a bigger sensation for the younger boy as the friction between the two increased every second.

Peter could feel sweat on Gary's knees under him and on the older boy's chest and stomach behind him as he felt sweat running down his body as well. He didn't care though, he continued to bounce eagerly on Gary's cock, feeling his climax coming on quickly as the fire in his stomach became an inferno of pent up tension begging to be released.

"G-Gary! Ah- I'm cuming!" Peter moaned as he threw his head back against the older boy's shoulder and released his seed all over their brand new sheets.

Gary gritted his teeth and Peter's hips as he felt the boy's tight asshole clenching around his cock. And that was all it took to send Gary over his edge, he spilled his load into the younger boy as he gently moaned the words 'oh, God, Petey…' into Peter's ear. Gary could feel the younger boy trembling as he pulled out of him. Peter pulled back the sheets and laid down, panting and sweaty and looking about ready to conk out any minute. Gary collapsed beside him, also panting and sweaty, but somewhat more awake than Peter at the moment. He pulled the sheets up around them, before lying back down so that he faced Peter. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages, but neither boy could think of a place they'd rather be.

"Can I ask you a question?" Peter murmured, looking as if he were going to drift off any minute.

"Sure, what is it?" Gary asked, smiling at the younger boy.

"How did you get that scar?"

Gary took a deep breath; this was not a subject he wanted to discuss after having amazing sex with his boyfriend. It was a long story, and not a pleasant one.

"Well…" Gary began, not knowing where to start.

Peter waited patiently while Gary collected his thoughts.

"I got it in a fight."

"Why were you fighting? Who?" Peter pressed, his brow furrowing.

These were the exact questions Gary had hoped Peter wouldn't ask.

"It's a long story." Gary murmured, his gaze shifting from Peter.

"We have time. I want to know."

Gary sighed. "… Well… You see, in my town there's a lot of partying. I was fourteen and there was this party at a high school student's house. I went and everyone was drinking and stuff. You know, having a good time. There was this high school girl. Real pretty, for my town anyway. We ended up hooking up in an upstairs bedroom." Here, Gary shrugged his shoulders. "That's how I lost my virginity…" He cautioned a quick glance at Peter to gauge his reaction to this, but the boy was just staring at him. "I didn't think much of it, one night stand and all that… But then a few weeks later, some high school boy's were at my school looking for me. And it wasn't hard to figure out why. One of the students they had been talking to pointed me out to them. And I wasn't about to back down. So me and this guy got into it…"

Gary could remember it clearly the shouting and the name calling that went on while Gary had tried to explain himself to the thick headed moron. "I told him she had come on to me, which she had. That's when he told me I had gotten her pregnant…" Peter inhaled sharply here, and Gary glanced at him to see his eyes were wide open. Gary sat up and adjusted his position so he could lean against the wall.

"That scared the shit out of me. And the guy, Dale was his name if I remember right, Dale could tell that it did. He took his chance and pushed me down on my ass. I got up and told him I had to talk to her. At first, he wouldn't have that. He told me to keep the hell away from her. I convinced him to let me see her so we could straighten the whole mess out. So, when I finally did see her, I asked her if she was really pregnant. She said yeah. I asked her if it was really mine, and she said she wasn't sure. Either of us could have been the father. So, after that, I went back to life as usual. Telling myself that I wasn't the father, I was only 14 and I was trying to use my logic to bend the world to my rules." Gary laughed.

"Well, almost a week went by until Dale and his friends came back to my school. Dale was pissed because Missy had dumped him. He blamed me, and we got into a fight on the side of the building. I got a lucky punch in and sent him sprawling on his back side. His friends got pissed and one of them grabbed me and held me down while the other pulled a knife out of his pants. He got in one swipe because I wouldn't hold still." He put his hand to his face and traced the scar. "I was hurt pretty bad, needed stitches. That's really all there is to tell I guess."

Peter sat up. "Um, no it's not. What about the baby?"

Gary shook his head. "What baby? Missy got an abortion and moved out of town. There is no baby." Gary couldn't help sounding a little bitter and Peter couldn't blame him.

"She just… she just killed your baby? Just like that?"

Gary shrugged. "Probably wasn't even my kid."

"Gary…" Peter murmured, gently taking his hand. "I'm sorry. I… I didn't think it would be anything that… horrible."

"It's okay. There isn't really anything I can do about it now is there?"

"Aren't you mad at her?" Peter asked.

Gary shrugged again. "Her body, her choice. I was only fourteen anyway, how the hell was I going to help her raise a kid?"

Peter wrapped his arms around Gary, feeling tears starting to sting his eyes. "You know… if I were pregnant with your baby, I'd be so happy…" Peter murmured, tears starting to fall down his face.

"I know, Peter." Gary whispered as he whipped the tears from Peter's face. "I know."

-End Ch. 25-

Sorry for the delay! Oh, so very sorry! I think that was the most amazing sex scene I've ever written, feel free to correct me if you think otherwise. And just to let you know, I'm personally against abortion (as in, I'd never ever do it myself) and I'm not saying I think its okay for a woman to do it, but I think she should have the choice. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. Reviews are very, very much appreciated at this point. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


	26. Ian

Ch. 26- Ian

It had been a few weeks now, and Gary and Peter where really enjoying their time in Vice. And besides the news reports that had been broadcast for a straight week on them, everything seemed to be going well. Eventually the repots stopped, and they started going out more often to enjoy the city. But at the moment, they were working.

"Hey, Mike?" Lilly asked, peeking around a shelf in the bookstore at Gary and Peter.

"Yeah?" Gary asked, looking up from the books he had been putting on a shelf.

"Um… I need your help. Big box." She said, smiling apologetically at the older boy.

Gary stood up. "Alright, show me."

And, not to Peter's surprise, Sasha come around from the other side and crouched down beside Peter as soon as Lilly and Gary were out of sight.

"Hello." Petey stated simply, he had noticed the two girls watching them and whispering to one another all day.

"Hi. Um, we wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Peter asked, looking at the younger girl.

"Would you guys like to go with us this weekend to an Anime Con?"

"A what?" Peter asked.

"An anime con. It'll be fun! Please, please, please, please?" Sasha asked, holding up her hands as if she were praying.

"Well… I'd have to talk to Michael to see what he thinks…" Pete said, continuing on with his work.

Sasha groaned. "Why~?" she whined.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Because I can't go unless he wants to."

"Fine." Sasha grumbled, folding her arms and pouting.

"Don't be childish." Peter said, looking up at the younger girl.

"Oo, oo, oo, question!" Sasha said, bouncing back from her momentary annoyance quite easily.

"Yes?" Peter asked.

"Have you and Mike… you know 'done it' yet?"

Peter's face burned a bright scarlet as he stared in mortification at the younger girl.

"How is that any of your business?" Peter nearly shrieked.

"Well…" Sasha said, pressing her finger to her lips slyly.

"Stop asking questions!" Peter snapped, stopping the girl before she could continue.

Sasha giggled. "Oh, I see. You're embarrassed."

Peter leaned away from the girl, inhaling sharply. He turned around when he heard footsteps approaching them. Gary smiled at the two of them as he and Lilly walked toward them. Gary was carrying a big box as Lilly trailed behind him with a look of childish admiration on her face.

"Mike, Mike, Mike! Question!" Sasha said, hopping up and moving out of Peter's reach.

"Be quiet You!" Peter growled, stiffening in annoyance as he turned red from embarrassment.

"Yes, Sasha?" Gary asked, setting the box down on the floor and taking out a box cutter as he grinned at Peter's behavior.

"Have you and Jade done the nasty?" Sasha asked, looking pleased with herself.

This question caused Peter to turn even redder and Lilly to look down at the ground in embarrassment at her friend's brashness as her cheeks gained a light pink tinge.

"I've defiantly already popped his cherry." Gary said, grinning like mad.

"Ew… that's so gross. Shut up." Peter murmured, covering his mouth as Sasha squealed excitedly.

"Tell me about it!" Sasha commanded, bounding over to the oldest boy.

"Well…" Gary started, enjoying the look Peter had on his face.

"Don't. You. Dare." Peter hissed, standing up.

"You see, after making him _unbearably_ horny-"

That was as far as he got before Peter pounced for him, jumping easily over the box and bounding after Gary as the older boy took some five steps backwards before turning and sprinting off into the bowels of the bookstore with the younger boy hot on his heels.

After leading the boy through the religion, children's, health and wellness, and manga sections respectively, Gary stopped and turned. Peter stopped with him, breathing heavily. Gary grinned and advanced on the younger boy. He took Peter's head in his hands and gently pressed his lips to the younger boys. Peter pulled away, turning his head as he continued to pant.

"What's wrong? Are you really mad?" Gary asked.

"No –pant-, I'm just –pant- out of breath –pant-."

Gary gently nuzzled into Peter's neck.

"Gary?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you have to tell her that you 'popped my cherry'?"

"Because that's what I did, right?"

"No! That's so gross…"

"How?" Gary asked, amused.

"That's… It's… nasty." Peter finished lamely.

Gary chuckled, pressing his lips to Peter's again. Peter relaxed into the kiss and just before his eyes were fully closed he saw a bright flash of light. He turned his head to see Sasha holding her digital camera up.

"Ah, damn it. I forgot to turn off the flash again…" she grumbled, glancing up at the two boys who were now watching her.

Gary chuckled. Peter placed his head on Gary's shoulder.

"Kiss him again!" Sasha commanded.

Gary laughed. "I think you're pushing it kid."

Sasha sighed and put the camera into Lilly's backpack. "Okay. Okay. What wouldn't be pushing it?"

Gary shook his head. "You guys should get back to work, before Alexis comes along and chews you out for being lazy."

Both of them made a small 'eep' sound before scurrying off. Gary then gently wrapped his arms around Peter, who was taking deep breathes.

"You okay?" Gary asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to running like that." Peter murmured, lifting his head and gently pressing his lips to Gary's.

Gary smirked, and forced his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Peter's eyes widened and his arms wrapped around Gary as he felt a jolt of pleasure go down his spine and rest in the pit of his stomach. He pulled away. Gary seemed slightly miffed at this.

"What now?" Gary asked.

"Not here." Petey murmured, giving Gary an apologetic look.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Gary said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"C'mon. Let's go help them." Pete said, taking Gary's hand.

Gary smiled, intertwining their fingers as he led Peter back towards the shelf they had been restocking. But as they rounded the last shelf, Gary stopped dead. Peter looked, and there were Alexis and Ian, talking, Gary's grip on Peter's hand tightened as he began to take steps backward. But there was no doubt that both Alexis and Ian had seen them when Alexis motioned for them to come forward.

Gary looked at Peter. Peter stared back for a few moments before letting go of Gary's hand and walking forward. Gary followed, staying as close to Peter as he could. When they reached the two adults, Peter stopped and waited.

"Hello, Peter. How are you?" Ian asked.

"I'm fine." Pete said, stiffly.

"Good. Now, Peter, I'm not here to take you back home or anything. I just came by to see how you were doing. Do you need anything? Money, maybe?"

"No. We're fine. Um… what's happening on your end?" Peter asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Your mother's not taking this well. The headmaster was considering your honorable discharge of your head boy status, but your mother has talked him out of it by telling him that the only reason you ran was because of Gary."

"What?" both boy's cried.

"He considered your expulsion, until your mother's sat down with him to discuss some arrangements they felt need to be made. They're just waiting now for the two of you to come home."

"What kind of arrangements?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. I waited outside."

"Wait… My mom?" Gary asked.

"And your father too I believe."

"Damn it!" Gary cried, running his hand through his hair as he started pacing.

Peter stood in silence. Why had be been so impulsively stupid? And what should he do? Going back would be hell, staying would be just dumb. As Gary had stated, his meds wouldn't last forever. Peter needed a while to think this over.

"Your mothers are very worried about you boys. Don't you think it's time to come home? Things can only get worse before they get better for the two of you." Ian said.

"No. I'm not going back. Not yet. I'm still mad at her." Peter said, staring at the floor as he clenched his fists.

"That's understandable. But it would be best if you and Carla had talked it out. You never had to run, Peter. Now, take this. I'll be back in a week to see if you've changed your mind." Ian said, shoving a wad of cash into Peter's hand before placing his hand on his shoulder and nodding at Gary.

"Please watch after them." Ian said, tuning to Alexis and hugging her.

"I will." Alexis promised.

And with that, Ian was gone. Peter turned to Gary, who was standing still in the middle of the aisle. Peter shoved the money into his pocket, and walked over to Gary. He gently placed his head on Gary's shoulder.

"What should we do?" Petey asked.

"I… I don't know." Gary murmured.

"Boys, you've both had a long day… Why don't you head home, okay? The girls and I will finish up here."

"Thanks, Alexis." Peter murmured.

When the two of them where in the car, Gary turned to Peter. "What do you think?"

Peter shrugged. "I think I'm an idiot for dragging you into all of this." He murmured, tears starting to slide down his cheeks.

Gary gently wiped the tears from the younger boy's face. "It's alright Peter… Where would I be now if I wasn't here with you? I'd be back at Bullworth, worrying about what the hell was happening to you and not knowing if you were okay. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world but with you. At least I know you're safe, that you're being taken care of. And so does Ian, who is with our moms. Everything is okay."

"You're going to get in trouble." Petey whispered.

"Yeah, and so what? What's the worst they can do to me? Put me back in Happy Volts? Oh, I'm so scared!" Gary snarled.

Peter started sobbing. Gary sighed and gently took Peter into his arms.

"Shhh." He soothed, "Everything is going to be okay. Don't be scared, okay? Look, we have a week to think about it. It's going to be fine, baby."

Peter breathed in Gary's scent, and slowly started calming down. He looked up and gently pressed his lips to Gary's.

"You're right." Petey said, nodding and wiping his eyes as he leaned back in his seat.

Gary smiled and started the car. The ride was short and silent. No radio, just the gentle hum of the engine as Peter thought about the next action he should take.

-End Ch. 26-

Oh my god… this took far too long… Anyway, sorry for the delay. It's the end of the school year and I'm kind of distracted right now with all these BA video games I want to buy but have no money to purchase them with… But, yeah. Reviews would be good. Reviews are great. Oh, and thanks for putting up with my delays and what not. I know I'm a terrible person for it…


	27. Shopping

Ch. 27- Shopping

When the boy's walked into the house, it was hot. Unbearably hot. And humid.

"Shit." Gary grumbled, starting to open windows.

"Is the A/C broken?" Peter asked, fanning himself.

"Most fucking likely. Jeez, we really need to go shopping for clothes; we so didn't think about how fucking hot it would be here."

"Well, it's cold in Bullworth! And I didn't know where we were going…" Peter said, crossing his arms.

"Quit your pouting, you little girl. You want to go shopping now?" Gary asked, turning to the boy.

"Yeah, we have money. Why not?"

"Then let's go. The mall's like two blocks from here, right?"

"Yeah." Peter said, leading the way out of the house and back down to the car.

The ride was short and when they got into the building they went to look for a map.

"Where to first?" Gary asked, scanning the list under the map.

Peter shrugged. "I don't care."

Gary scanned the map and eventually smirked.

"Alright, off we go." He murmured, leading Petey to whatever store he had chosen.

Petey followed, feeling tired and worried and generally just very sad. He had gotten Gary in trouble. Again. And he didn't know how to fix it. He felt like a complete ass douche, and Gary being so nice about it only made it worse. He gently took Gary's hand and intertwined their fingers as he gently leaned his head on Gary's shoulder. Gary looked down at him.

"… Pete…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

Peter glanced up at him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing." Gary said, a light pink tinge gracing his cheeks.

"Okay." Pete said, laying his head back on Gary's shoulder as he smirked.

Gary gently pulled Peter into a Dillard's.

"Let's start here."

"I guess it's as good a place as any." Petey said, allowing the older boy to lead him towards some clothes to start browsing.

"Are you going to let me pick out all your clothes?" Gary asked, winking.

Peter blushed. "I don't think so."

"Agh, why not?"

"You'd put me in something really embarrassing!"

"And?"

"I- I don't want… I don't want to wear anything stupid."

"I'm not going to pick out anything stupid. Just stuff I would find… appealing."

Peter inhaled sharply as he caught the tone of that last word.

"Oh?" he asked, flipping clothes without really seeing them.

"Yeah, why is that bad?"

"I'll let you only if you let me pick out your clothes."

Gary smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Won't this be interesting? I'm assuming you're a small?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm M and up. Let's meet up around 7 at the food court, okay?"

"Alright. See you then." Petey said, not really paying that much attention anymore.

So, he was surprised when he felt Gary's lips on his neck and a hand cupping his ass. He gasped and whimpered when he felt Gary's teeth graze his flesh.

"I'll see you in a bit, babe." Gary growled, and turned and went off by himself.

Leaving Peter in a state of very faint arousal. His head was swimming, but he quickly regained his composure. And with a blush ravaging his face, he continued his browsing.

-Later at the apartment-

Gary groaned as he opened the door and was greeted by a waft of hot air. Even with all the open windows, the house was still absurdly hot. The boy's walked in and dumped the clothes in the living room.

"Okay. Are you going to change now?" Gary asked, sounding slightly anxious.

"Yeah, why not… what should I put on?" Petey asked, slightly afraid of what Gary had picked out for him.

Gary smiled and looked through the bags and then handed Peter a wad of clothing.

"These should do nicely." Gary said, smiling impishly.

Peter blushed and stood up.

"I'll be back in a bit then." He said, going off into their bedroom.

Gary stood and took off his shirt, shoes, and socks before he dug through the bags in the hopes of finding a pair of shorts for himself. He did eventually find some, a pair of blue cotton with a grey plaid pattern on them. Gary shrugged and slid off his jeans and then but on the shorts. He then plopped down on the couch, stretching his body the length of it. He slung his arm over his eyes, trying to distract himself until Peter came back. The thought made his smirk. He had found very nice clothes for his Femme-boy. Oh, but he knew Peter wouldn't think so. And he honestly didn't care.

He was brought out of these thoughts when he heard Peter clear his throat. Gary smirked and moved his arms as he sat up eagerly. Peter's face was red and his arms where behind his back as he looked up from the floor shyly. He was in a pair of very short, very tight, denim shorts that had come out of the girl's section of a J.C Penny's and a tight lavender colored tank top that had a white star pattern on it. The shirt stopped just above the boy's navel. Gary smiled, and motioned with his finger for Petey to come forward. Peter obliged, biting his bottom lip as he walked up to Gary timidly. Gary gently took Petey's arms as he let his eyes rove over the younger boy's body.

"You have such nice legs." Gary murmured, gently running one of his hands down Peter's thigh.

"Th-thanks…"

Gary smiled. "You're… beautiful."

Peter blushed. "No, I'm not."

"You are. Trust me, you're beautiful."

Peter shook his head. "You're eyes are in backwards…"

"Do I have to prove this to you?" Gary asked, glaring at the younger boy.

"Yes." Peter murmured sheepishly.

Gary took Peter's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. He forced his tongue into the younger boy's mouth, tasting him. He moaned when he felt Peter gently sucking on his tongue. Gary pulled back, smirking.

"You're getting better at this."

"So are you." Peter said, his eyes downcast.

Gary gently pushed the boy down on the couch and ran his hands through the boy's bleached hair. Peter looked up at him, his face a crimson red. Then Peter suddenly put his lips to Gary's bare stomach, his tongue barely poking out of his mouth as he moved down. His hands were undoing the button and zipper of Gary's shorts. Gary bit his bottom lip and let his head fall back. Peter slipped his fingers under the hem of Gary's boxers and pulled them down, releasing Gary's half-hard member. Peter blushed again, and started running his tongue along Gary's shaft. He was starting to pull down the boxer's and shorts that still barely hung to Gary's slim hips when there was a series of knocks on the front door.

Peter pulled back, his face red as a cooked lobster. Gary snarled a string of curses as he pulled his pants back up.

"I'll get it." Peter murmured, running the back of his hand over his lips.

Gary nodded, frowning.

Peter opened the door to see both Alex and Leon.

"Hi." Peter said, his face burning.

"Hey. Are you guy's okay? With the air off, I mean?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah. It's not so bad. We're coping."

"Okay, I just wanted to let you guys know that it'll be fixed by tomorrow. You guy's want to have dinner with us? We thought we'd go to Red Lobster, or something."

"Um, sure. When?"

"Not for awhile. Maybe in like two hours."

"Oh, yeah. We'd love to."

"Kay, bye."

Peter waved as he closed the door. He gasped as he felt Gary's arms snake around him, his mouth on his neck and one of his hands gently rubbing the front of his crotch as he pressed up against Pete's ass.

"Two hours, huh? What should we do?" He asked, chuckling.

-End Ch. 27-

Yay- done! With this chapter anyway. I had to cut this one short cause my mom will be home soon. OMG! I've been working on this for a whole year? And I missed the anniversary? *Shoots self* I can't believe this crap! But I was with my dad, so I couldn't do anything about it… Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is rather boring and nothing happens in it. Lawl, apparently it's unbearably hot, but not so unbearably hot that they can't have sex? Heh, anyways… yeah… I'm gonna go… find something to eat, I guess.


	28. Checking In

Ch. 28- Checking In, Getting Ready, and Hauling Ass

They were in the bedroom now, Gary kissing his way down the younger boy's chest and stomach. Peter was panting and biting his bottom lip. Gary pressed his lips to Peter's, sliding his tongue easily into the younger boy's mouth. Petey gently pushed the boy away.

"Gary, wait." He murmured, breathless.

"What?" Gary asked, for once not annoyed that Peter was stalling.

"I… I want to talk to you."

"About what?" Gary asked, pushing himself up onto his knees.

"About… a lot of things actually."

Gary gently brushed the younger boy's cheek, smiling.

"Like?"

"That thing the girls wanted to take us to this weekend… do you want to go?"

"Well why not? Nothing else to do." Gary said, smiling.

Peter grinned. "Let me call Sasha then."

And he slipped out from under Gary, leaving the older boy on the bed alone. Gary buried his head into the pillow, groaning. Sex before dinner? Of course… … … not.

-Saturday, 6:00 AM-

The bam of a door and the shrill sound of a whistle was what woke the boy's from their deep sleep that morning. The two were cuddled up together under the sheets, naked from the previous night's activities. Peter groaned as he pulled the sheet up and nuzzled closer to Gary. Gary's eyes opened as he glared at the girl in the doorway.

"Fuck, Sasha… It's six in the fucking morning…" Gary growled, blinking.

"Don't care! Get up!" Sasha commanded, grinning.

And with that, she turned and went back to the living room.

Gary sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. He glanced at Petey.

"Good morning, love." Gary murmured, kissing the younger boy's temple.

Peter smiled and sat up. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

Peter slipped out from under the covers and headed towards the bathroom, unaware of Gary's eyes on him.

"I'm going to take a shower…"

"Can I shower with?" Gary asked, smirking.

"Yeah, why not?"

-Breakfast-

After the shower, the boy's dressed and went into the kitchen. They passed the pallet on the floor where the two younger girls had slept the night before. Lilli was still sleeping, her little head barely poking out from under the blankets. Gary and Peter joined Sasha in the kitchen. She was eating some Eggo waffles, and drinking a cup of orange juice.

"Why does Lilli get to sleep in?" Gary asked, annoyed.

"You ever try waking her up before seven? No? Then shut up. You wanna try, you go right ahead. But it's your funeral." Sasha said, smiling slyly.

Gary grabbed the carton of orange juice out of the fridge and drank from it. Sasha made a face.

"That's gross." She said.

Gary shrugged. "It's my orange juice."

Peter had grabbed the box of Eggo's out of the freezer and had put some in the microwave.

"Both of you hush." He said, yawning.

Gary gave a playful growl and walked up behind Peter and gently pressed his lips to the younger boy's neck. Peter blushed and glanced at Sasha. Sasha had her fork suspended in the air on the way to her mouth, which was wide open as she watched the two boys with wide eyes. Petey felt the cold of the orange juice carton press against his stomach as Gary wrapped his arms around him.

"So… what's the plan for today?" Peter asked, popping his frozen waffles into the toaster.

"After Lil wakes up, we'll pack up our shit and head out to the convention center." Sasha said, chewing thoughtfully.

"Okay. Ga- Stop, Mike." Peter murmured, gently pulling out of Gary's grasp as he started nibbling Pete's earlobe.

Gary gave the younger boy a slight glare before taking a swig from his O.J. carton.

"Oh, and wait till you guys see the costumes Lilli and I picked out for you! You're gonna lov-"

"Costumes?" Gary asked.

"Well, yeah. Half the fun of cons is cosplaying." Sasha said, giving Gary a blank stare.

"What? I don't understand your nerd babble!" Gary griped.

Peter put his hand on Gary's shoulder. "Did you take your meds?"

Gary pursed his lips. "You're on about that again are you?"

"It's a simple question."

"No, I haven't."

"Maybe you should go do that."

"Do I really have to?" Gary asked, running his fingers along Peter's cheek.

"Yes. Now go." Peter said, chuckling.

"Fine-" Gary grumbled, leaving the kitchen.

-Checking in at the hotel-

The four kids entered the hotel room that they would be sharing. The convention center was across the street and the hotel had agreed to offer a really good room deal for the con attendees.

"This is nice." Peter said, setting down the bags he carried on the bed. It was a two room suite, with a small living room/kitchenette between.

Gary rolled his eyes as he dropped the bags he had been carrying.

"You would think so, wouldn't you?"

"Shut up!" Peter snapped.

Gary grinned. "Don't be a bitch."

Sasha and Lilli come in then, with a small cardboard box.

"You two ready for your costumes?" Sasha asked.

"No." Gary said, giving the girl a deadpan look.

Sasha glared. "Too bad, then."

She placed the box on their bed.

"You two change. Your clothes are labeled."

And the two girls left.

Peter opened the box to find two piles of neatly folded clothes. Each had a little piece of paper pinned to the top piece of clothing. Each strip of paper had one of the boys name on it.

"Do We Really Have To Do This?" Gary said, loudly.

"YES!" Sasha called back.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Stupid little bitch…"

"Gary…" Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"What? You don't have anything to say, do you Petey?"

Peter pursed his lips. Gary's medication… had he really taken it?

"I thought not." Gary said, after a few seconds of silence.

Peter picked up his pile of clothes and headed into the bathroom. He laid the clothing on the counter and stripped himself of his clothes. He blushed furiously as he remembered his discovery earlier that week of how Gary had replaced all of his boxers with women's panties. And then Gary had refused to tell him where he had hidden them, so Peter had been stuck wearing the panties. At the moment he had on a pair of black cotton panties with white skulls on them. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head as he pulled the pinned paper of his clothes and then lifted the shirt. It was a hot pink and white sailor suit top with some yellow cloth that was hidden under the kerchief until it came to the front, where it was tied up into a big yellow bow. The cuffs at the end of the sleeves where pink. Peter put the shirt down, and examined the piece of clothing that was under it. It was a hot pink pleated skirt with what looked to be hot pink shorts sewn hidden inside.

Peter slipped the skirt on, grimacing. Why did everyone feel the need to dress him up like a woman? He was pulling on the top, when Gary knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No… And I'm not coming out!" Peter said, examining himself in the mirror, blushing furiously.

'This is so… DEGRADING!' he thought, 'I'm not made to wear these kinds of things… I look horrible…'

"Oh, come on… It can't be that bad." Gary coaxed though the door.

"Well, it is! I'm not coming out, and I'm not going in this!"

On the other side of the door, Gary sighed. And went off to find Sasha.

"Jade says he's not coming."

"What?" Sasha cried.

"He doesn't want to go in whatever you guys picked out for him."

Lilli looked down at the floor.

"But… I worked so hard on it…"

Sasha looked over to her friend, and then stormed into the boy's room. She pounded on the door.

"JADE! You let me in this instant!"

Peter timidly opened the door and stepped back.

Sasha swooped in and shut the door behind her.

"What's the problem?"

"This… This… This thing you put me in is the problem!"

"What's wrong with it?" Sasha asked. "Too small? Too big?"

"No… it's a skirt."

"Yeah, and?"

"And I'm a boy…" Peter said this like he was trying to explain the situation to a very stubborn two year old.

"Oh, psha! You just haven't seen it all put together yet. I'll be right back."

And she left the bathroom for a few minutes.

When she came back, she was carrying a bag of makeup and a white cardboard box.

"And remember to apply the makeup like I told you Lil. We don't want an overly girly looking Yuki. He's got to be mean!" She called over her shoulder.

"I know!" came the younger girls response.

Sasha shut the door and came over to where Peter sat on the toilet.

"Okay… Makeup, makeup…" she muttered to herself as she placed the things she carried on the counter next to the sink.

"Is it really necessary?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Sasha said, and started.

After maybe fifteen minutes, she examined her handiwork.

"Okay. Now… the wig."

"Wig? What wig?"

"This one." Sasha said, as she lifted a Styrofoam mannequins head out of the cardboard container.

The wig was… pink. Like a dark magenta pink… Peter sighed.

Sasha put a hair net on Peter and tucked all of his hair into it before arranging the wig on his head. It wasn't long, but short and shaggy. The younger girl took out some hair spray.

"I styled it last night, but it needs some touch ups, so hold still." She commanded.

Peter obeyed. And maybe five minutes later, the girl stepped back.

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, "Now… socks… and shoes…"

She grabbed the socks that Peter hadn't noticed on the counter. She handed them to him.

"Put those on."

Peter obliged, pulling on the white knee high socks. Then Sasha handed him a pair of small black tennis shoes. After he put those on, Sasha kneeled in front of him and pulled down at the ankles of his socks so that they bagged and covered the tops of the shoes.

"There! Now, look at yourself."

Peter got up off the toilet and looked into the full body mirror that hung on the back of the bathroom door. He looked… like a girl… There was just no other way to put it. The skirt reached mid thigh, the shirt barely reached the hem of the skirt. And if Peter lifted his arms, his stomach would show. But the whole thing did have a nice effect on him… As much as he hated to admit it, pink was defiantly his color.

"Whatcha think?"

"It's nice."

"Well, you'd better tell Lilli you love it cause she worked really hard on it for you!" Sasha snapped.

"Lilli… made this?" Peter asked, eyes widening.

Sasha nodded. "Yes, with love. Just for you."

Peter smiled. "Okay, I got it. I love it, truly I do… It's just… I don't dress like this often, and every time I do, it's always forced on me. I just wish someone would ask my permission before they decide to make me a woman…"

"But… you're not a woman… The person you're dressed up as is a boy. And his name's Shuichi Shindou. Don't you know Gravitation? You're gay, for God's sake!"

Peter glared at her. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna be into what you're into!"

"Well, tonight, we are watching it! Baka!"

And with that, she stormed out of the bathroom.

Peter sighed, and followed her out. He leaned against the doorframe to his and Gary's room, watching Lilli put finishing touches on Gary's wig. Witch was short and wheat blonde. He had on a navy blue sweatshirt under a black suit jacket. His slacks where black and his shoes where something that looked like they were bought at Aquaberry. Lilli had done Gary's makeup so that the scar that usually ran across his right eye was not visible. Also, it appeared as though they had waxed his eye brows. This made Peter snicker. Gary's eyes opened, and he looked at Peter, his eyes widening.

"Wow… look at you…" Gary said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Showing off them nice legs for me, huh?"

Peter smiled shyly and blushed as he looked at the ground.

"Okay, I'm all done!" Lilli said, stepping away from the older boy. "They look nice, don't they?"

Sasha nodded. "Yes. And it's about time to go, so grab your shit and let's boogie!"

Gary got the money and key card out of their room and put it all in his wallet for safe keeping.

"You guys taking your card?"

"Yes sir." Sasha answered.

"Don't lose it. I don't wanna have to pay for a replacement."

Sasha nodded, putting on her zombie cat backpack and leading the way to the convention center.

-End Ch. 28-

I LIVEEEEE-! And I am very sorry for making you all wait soooo- long! Eh, I'm horrible… Oh… and while I was bathing the other day, I had a thought… An epic thought! And I would love to know what you guys think… So… how many would want a Petey/Gary MPREG story? Tell me! I've been thinking of writing one! On the side of this one of course… but most of you probably just want to yell 'YOU CAN'T EVEN FINISH OR KEEP UP WITH THIS ONE WTF YOU THINKING?' But trust me, if I do write one it will be uber short… like 15 chapters. So, R and R and tell me what you all thinks! I's is curious!


	29. The WhatCon Pt1

Ch. 29- The What Con Pt. 1

Inside the convention center, it was bustling. People were everywhere, and many of them were dressed up. It was quite a sight to behold. The girls bustled over to the registration table and paid for the group's entry and brought nametags over to the boy's.

"Let's go!" Sasha cried, grabbing Peter by the wrist and dragging the boy into the crowds.

Lillith and Gary followed closely.

"Lilli… what should we do first?" Sasha asked, stopping to take a look at the program booklet she had picked up off the table.

"Um… uh… Let's um… ask the boys?"

Sasha glanced at the two boys who where looking around with wonder.

"If we leave these things up to them, we aren't gonna be doing anything fun. We need a game plan."

"Yes…"

"Okay. Let's just completely ignore the anime viewing rooms. We can do that at home. Now, panels… voice actors…"

While the girls were busy planning out the day, Gary and Peter decided to do a little exploring. Peter took Gary's hand and looked around nervously.

"Maybe we should stay with the girls…"

"Scared, Femme-boy?"

"No. But there are a lot of people here... We shouldn't leave them by thems-"

"OHMIGAWD! SHU-CHAN!"

Peter heard the screech before being tackled to the ground by what appeared to be a little blonde bombshell that couldn't have been older than 12. Gary could only watch as Peter let out a cry of surprise and collapsed to the ground.

The little girl popped up, grinning ear to ear.

"Um… hello." Peter said, lifting himself up onto his elbows.

The girl got off of him and held out her hand to help him up.

"My names Daryl! Are you okay?" she asked, heaving Peter to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks."

"Cans I take your picture?" Daryl asked, holding up a camera.

"Um… I- I guess. I, um… this is my first convention… um…" Peter's face turned red in embarrassment.

Pictures? Tackle hugs? What the fuck had they gotten themselves into?

And behind him, he could hear Gary laughing to himself.

Peter twitched and whipped around.

"And just what do you find so funny?" he snapped, putting his hands on his hips as he glared at Gary, who was doubled over laughing.

"Nothing, love. Nothing at all." Gary said, straightening himself out with a few last chuckles.

And Daryl inhaled sharply.

"Ohmigosh, can I take a pic of both of you?" the little blonde asked.

Gary shrugged. "I guess…"

"There you two are!" Sasha snapped, walking over with Lilli close behind.

"Yeah. Um, we were about to take a picture." Peter said, motioning to Daryl.

"Oh. Well, go ahead. Kiss him, Mike."

Daryl's eyes widened to the size of small saucers.

Gary grinned, grabbing Peter's arm to pull him close. Peter's face was red, as he looked into Gary's face. It was weird seeing Gary as a blonde haired, golden eyed (golden? Colored contacts?) man, but that didn't stop him from giving a slight moan when Gary's lips connected with his.

Peter heard the click of multiple cameras and heard many girly squeals. Peter went onto his tiptoes in order to deepen their kiss, wrapping his arms around Gary's neck. He felt his shirt shift up with the movement and broke the kiss.

There were cheers and Peter was sure be heard at least one 'bow chika wow wow' from the crowd they had drawn with that one little intimate moment.

Gary placed a kiss on Peter's forehead, and there were many more camera flashes.

The crowd dispersed and Sasha and Lillith stood beside them.

"So~ what do you guys think so far?" Sasha asked, smiling coyly.

"It's weird." Peter murmured.

"Well, duh! It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't!"

-Lunch-

The group had decided to travel outside of the convention center to eat lunch. The four sat down in a small diner down the road. Peter had his head leaned against Gary's shoulder. He had only been at the con for two or so hours and he was already tired.

"Oh, hey Jade… I totally forgot to give you these." Sasha said, rummaging around in her zombie cat.

"Forgot to give me what?"

"These colored contacts." She said, handing the little white contact case to Peter.

"Oh… Um…"

"Here, come with me. I'll help you put them in."

Peter returned with his eyes a light violet color. They ate and went back to the con. Gary and Sasha were kind of behind Peter and Lilli when Sasha turned to Gary.

"Hey, I need to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" Gary asked.

"Um… Lilli and I were wondering…"

"What?"

"Well…"

"Just spit it out already." Gary said, glaring.

"We want to watch you and Jade have sex." Sasha murmured quietly.

Gary's face went bright red.

"Well, you know… Jade won't let you… He's… shy, I guess."

"Well, you can convince him, can't you?" Sasha asked, wide eyed.

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it."

Sasha pursed her lips and caught up to Lilli. Peter fell back to walk with Gary as the girls went into a fast paced conversation.

"Hey." Petey murmured, bumping Gary's arm with his shoulder.

"Hey yourself. Having fun?"

"Yeah. It's fun, even if it's weird."

"Like that skirt that much do you?"

"It has shorts in it."

"I don't care… But, you do look good. I like pink on you." Gary said, wrapping his arms around Peter's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Too bad I hate that color."

"I don't understand why. It suits you."

"That's what everyone says." Peter grumbled.

"But it looks really~ good on you Pete." Gary murmured into the younger boy's ear.

Peter shivered when he felt Gary's hot breath on his neck.

"And, you look really sexy in a skirt. Just so you know."

Peter blushed. "Thank you."

Gary gently started sucking on Peter's earlobe, making Peter inhale sharply.

"We… we aren't in the bedroom! Stop…" Peter murmured, biting his bottom lip.

"Mmmm… not gonna happen." Gary growled, moving down to Peter's neck.

Peter whimpered, allowing Gary to totally push him into a dark alley and up against a wall. Gary's mouth found his and he forced his tongues entry, exploring the younger boy's mouth. Peter moaned, wrapping his arms around Gary's neck.

"Um… guys…" Lilli's small voice murmured.

Peter threw his head back, gasping for breath. Gary looked towards the entrance to the alley to see two red faced little girls staring at them with wide eyes.

"Later then, okay?" Gary asked, planting a quick kiss on Peter's lips before pulling away.

Peter nodded, feeling light headed.

Gary winked as he passed Sasha, as if to say 'that should be all the convincing he needs'.

-Dealer's Room-

The girls had gone to all the panels worth going to for the day and were currently in the dealer's room, looking around at what there was to buy. Peter and Gary where currently posing for the 100,000,000th picture of the day. Most of these pictures had involved hugs, passionate kissing, and, in more than a few, groping. By now, both boys where bothered, and wanted nothing more than to go back to the hotel room, but the girls told them they weren't leaving until nine.

And, thankfully, it almost was.

Peter nuzzled into Gary's chest, biting his lower lip in anticipation. 'Oh… I want him so bad right now…' Peter thought, gripping onto the front of Gary's jacket. He closed his eyes and licked his lips. His desire was to the point that he wished he could push Gary into the nearest bathroom and fuck him in one of the stalls, but that would pose several problems. 1) the girls would probably charge in after them, and 2) they'd get kicked out, and the girls would never forgive them if that happened. So Peter was being patient, no matter how much he didn't want to be.

It was horrible to have to wait. Ever since their first time, it had been fairly easy to convince Petey to come to bed when he wanted him. Gary wasn't patient to begin with… but this was going to be fun tonight. They had an audience. Gary gently stroked Peter's hair… well, the wig's hair. He gave a sigh of relieve when the girls came bounding over to them.

"Ready to go?" Sasha asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Are you?" Gary asked.

"Yeppers. Let's goes!" Lilli said, pointing towards the exit.

-In the Hotel-

Peter came out of the bathroom after his shower, towel drying his hair. He was in a pair of short black night shorts (from a woman's section of some sports store) and a green and black striped t-shirt. He stopped when he saw the girl's sitting on the bed.

"Where's Michael?" he asked.

"In the kitchen." Sasha answered.

Peter went into the kitchen.

"Why are the girls in our room?" he asked, opening the fridge to find something to snack on.

"Well~ they wanted to… how should I put this?" Gary murmured, drinking a glass of milk and leaning against the counter.

Gary was wearing a pair of jeans and his hair was damp from the shower he had taken earlier.

"Put what?"

"They want to watch us fuck." Gary murmured, setting his glass on the bed.

Peter's eyes widened.

"No."

"Why not?" Gary asked, smirking.

"Just no. I'm not letting them watch us do that."

"You won't even know they're there. I promise."

"No, they aren't watching us do that."

"You don't have to be shy Peter." Gary murmured, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist.

"I'm not shy. I… don't think it's appropriate for us to let them."

Gary began kissing the younger boy's neck.

"Just pretend like they aren't there."

He started dragging Peter towards the bedroom.

"No… STOP-"

"Hush." Gary said, pushing Peter down onto the bed.

The girls were now seated on a couple of chairs.

Peter was in the process of scooting back to the headboard when Gary grabbed hold of his ankles.

"Don't be difficult. Jerk." Gary said, climbing onto the bed.

"I'm being difficult? You're the asshole who wants to let 15 year olds watch us have sex!" Peter said.

Gary chuckled.

"It's not funny."

"You may be right, but I know for a fact that you spent most of the day wanting in my pants."

"S-so?" Peter asked, blushing.

"So, you want this." Gary murmured, pressing his lips to Peter's and slipping his hand past the hem of the boy's shorts and panties.

Peter gasped, feeling the blood start to rush to his dick. He broke the kiss, panting.

"Mmm… stop." He commanded, grabbing the older boy's wrist.

Gary chuckled. "Why?" he asked.

Peter's head was swimming; he knew he knew the answer to that question. He just couldn't find it.

"I…I… Y-you know why." He whispered, biting his bottom lip as Gary started stroking him.

Gary ran his tongue up the boy's neck slowly. He was loving this reaction. Peter didn't usually become scatter brained when they had sex. Gary pulled his hand out of Peter's pants and sat up so he could start undressing him.

He pulled Peter's shirt off easily enough, and started running his tongue along his skin. He tasted good, he always tasted good. Gary moved up his chest, to his neck. He enjoyed foreplay, Peter made the most amazing sounds.

Peter tugged at Gary's jeans. He wanted them off. Gary took the hint and slid out of his jeans, smiling at Peter's sudden eagerness. Peter sat up, pressed his lips to Gary's in a quick kiss, and pulled Gary's boxers off of his thin frame.

Pete took Gary's cock in his hand, giving it a few quick strokes before gently running his tongue over the head. Gary inhaled sharply. Peter smiled, and took his cock into his mouth as far as he could. Gary let out a gentle moan as Peter started bobbing his head in a liquid fast motion. Peter blushed. He could taste pre-cum, and he brought his head up to watch Gary's face as he stroked his cock.

"I like it better when you use your mouth." Gary murmured, his eyes heavily lidded.

Peter kissed him, parting his lips. Gary's tongue shot into his mouth as Gary repositioned them so that Peter was on his stomach with his ass in the air. Peter's face burned. He had his cheek pressed against the mattress and his hands gripped the sheets in anticipation. He shivered when he heard the click of the lube being opened.

-End Ch. 29-

Wow… how evil am I? Don't worry, I'll pick up where I left off next chapter. Oh, and I totes posted that MPREG story I went on about last chapter. Called Worst Situation EVER! If you're interested. Which your probably not, cause I fail. Any who… next chapter will be up eventually. Oh, and me and my friends posted a new YouTube vid (The Epic Adventures of Belli Maze and Bon Bon) about zombie overlords and crap. You guys shouldn't check that out though, it's bad…


	30. The WhatCon Pt2

Ch. 30- The What-Con Pt. 2

Peter's face burned. He had his cheek pressed against the mattress and his hands gripped the sheets in anticipation. He shivered when he heard the click of the lube being opened.

After a few seconds, he felt Gary's lubed fingers slip into his body. And Petey let out a deep moan, twisting the sheets as he did so. God, he had waited all day for this. Gary angled his fingers, trying to hit Peter's sweet spot. Peter was biting his bottom lip and trying not to scream at Gary for teasing him.

His face was burning, and when Gary nudged that spot inside of him he gasped, his eyes widening. Gary smirked, knowing full well that he had found what he had been looking for. He scissored his fingers, relishing in the sound of Peter's moans. Peter was gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles were white.

"Mmm… Please… stop teasing me." He whimpered.

Gary smirked, removing his fingers. He lubed himself up quickly and slowly pushed against Peter's opening until his head slipped in, making the younger boy gasp and let out a loud moan. Gary slid in to the hilt, leaning over Peter's small body so he could whisper in his ear.

"You okay?" he asked, using all his willpower to stop himself from pounding his Femme-Boy's ass.

"Yeah. Oh God…" Peter moaned, pressing his forehead to the mattress.

After a few moments, Peter started rocking his hips, signaling for Gary to start moving. Gary started thrusting, the sounds that escaped Peter increasing his desire for the younger boy.

The sex had gotten better with time (not that it had been bad to begin with), and being shacked up together for the past two weeks had given them the time needed to perfect their technique. The two knew exactly where the other liked to be touched and how best to get each other hot and bothered. And they had spent a lot of their time enjoying each other… and not just in bed. There had been a few nights where they had watched movies, and played the board games that had seemingly been forgotten and abandoned in a hall closet.

They had also gone shopping. Usually for groceries, but there was one night when Gary had dragged a red faced Peter into a sex store. It had been awkward, to say the least. Gary had teased him, of course, about buying him some of the more… eh, prominent toys. Finally, Peter had retreated to the car, out of embarrassment. His embarrassment only increased when Gary had gotten into the car some five minutes later with a black plastic bag. Gary had smiled at him devilishly and put the plastic sack in the back seat. Later, Peter would find that Gary had bought lube, handcuffs, a riding crop, and a vibrator. And all of those purchases had been put to good use ever since.

Peter hissed sharply when Gary hit the bundle of nerves again. Gary was pounding into him fast and hard. Petey was trying his hardest to muffle his moans, but was having a hard time of it. Every thrust was bringing him fast and there was nothing he could do about it. He really wanted to hold out for Gary, but it was getting very difficult.

Gary wrapped his hand around the younger boy's member and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he gave a deep moan. He was on his edge, so close it was maddening. And with one final push, he felt Gary empty into him. The feeling of hot fluid filling him sent him over his edge. He spilled his load onto the bed, panting as he felt Gary pull out of him and flip him onto his back.

Gary pressed his lips to Peter's gently as he lay down on the bed beside him. He felt Peter wrap his arms around his neck as the younger boy got ready to drift off to sleep. Gary lay there panting until he heard the soft click of the door being closed. He closed his eyes and smirked. They had completely forgotten the girls had been watching.

-The Next Day-

The next day, the boy's awoke and showered. After scarfing down a quick breakfast with Lilli and Sasha, they headed to the convention center. It was even busier today. And it was only two seconds before the boys were being asked for the first picture of the day. The rest of the day passed like that, until almost 15 minutes before the group was to leave.

Peter was standing next to Gary, his head leaning against his shoulder. Gary had his arm draped around his shoulders and his other hand in his pocket. So Peter knew when he felt someone cop a feel of his ass that it wasn't Gary, and therefore unwanted attention. He spun around to see an older man, some 26 or 27 years old, in a long black trench coat that had black feathers covering the shoulders. The man was blonde with a black fedora perched daintily on his head. A cheerful smirk spread across his face.

"Mr. Shindou." The man said, pleased.

Peter's face was red. "What the hell?" Peter shrieked.

Gary turned then, wondering what Peter's problem was.

"Oh, you didn't like that?" the man asked.

"No!"

"What's… going on?" Gary asked, his gaze cold.

"He grabbed my ass!" Peter yelled.

This, inevitably, caught attention. Sasha and Lilli were next to Peter in an instant.

"Unwanted contact!" Sasha said, glaring at the older man.

He just smiled. "Now, now. He seemed to enjoy it. He's just screaming because he doesn't want his boyfriend to know he let someone else feel him u-"

Gary swung without warning, his fist connecting with the guy's jaw. The other man lay sprawled on the floor, blinking in shock. Gary grabbed Peter's wrist and pushed through the crowd towards the exit. There were many camera flashes, but all were ignored as they left the convention.

Once to the car, Gary turned to Peter, anger still flaring in his eyes.

"G-Gary?"

Gary took Peter's face in his hands and pressed his lips to the younger boy's harshly. Peter kissed back, his eyes brimming with tears of anger and embarrassment. Gary broke the kiss soon after.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stroking Petey's cheek.

"I'm fine. You know you didn't have to hit him."

"He deserved it and you know it. I'm the only one who gets to touch you." He growled.

"Are you okay, Jade?" Lillith asked, as the two girls ran up to the boys.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little molested." He answered.

"Let's just get in the car." Gary said, sliding into the driver's seat.

Gary took off out of the parking lot back to the place he and Peter had been staying.

They all went up. The boys got out of their costumes, put on normal clothes and helped the girls round up anything they needed to take with them. They loaded everything into the car, then Gary turned to Peter.

"I'll take them over to Lilli's. I'll bring back dinner, okay?" he asked, kissing Peter gently on the cheek.

"Um… You know, I was thinking…" Peter murmured, his eyes downcast.

"What?"

"About calling Ian tomorrow. To see if it was okay if I came home."

"You sure?" Gary asked, becoming sullen.

"Unless you think it's a bad idea…" Peter murmured, giving Gary a concerned look.

"I'm ready… for anything they can dish out. You go head and call. It is about time we went back."

Peter nodded, lowering his gaze and licking his lips. Gary grabbed the back of his head roughly and forced his head back so that he could crush their lips together.

It was quick, yet passionate none the less, and Peter wrapped his arms around Gary timidly. He smiled up at the older boy sadly.

"I just want to apologize in advance, for whatever happens. I really am."

"I know. It's okay."

-Later-

Gary walked into the apartment, and found Peter on the couch, his face buried in his hands. His shoulders were heaving, and he was trembling.

"Peter." Gary murmured, sitting down beside the younger boy and trying to pull the boy's hands away so he could see his face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I… I talked to my mom." He sobbed.

Gary wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Tell me what happened." He soothed.

"I called Ian, and asked if it was okay if we came home tomorrow. He said that anytime we wanted to come home was fine. He told me my mom was so upset and that I should be on my best behavior. Then, he asked if I wanted to talk to her. So I talked to her…" Peter trailed off, running the backs of his hands across his eyes.

"And?"

"She hates you so much… She said… she said she was gonna have you put back into the asylum and that… I wasn't ever gonna get to see you again. We started yelling at each other… she told me that if I didn't straighten up she was gonna send me to go live with my dad." Peter whimpered, pressing his forehead into Gary's shoulder.

"What? I thought she didn't talk to your dad." Gary said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Apparently, he saw the news report about me missing. So he called up my mom and started ragging that she was unfit parent and that he was going to sue her for custody. I don't know…"

"We have to go tomorrow." Gary said, gently pressing his lips to the boy's temple.

"Can… you go tell Alexis?" Peter asked, sniffing.

"Yeah. I'll be right back." Gary said, standing up.

-The Next Day-

Everything the next day went smoothly. They had packed up all of their stuff, and it was all sitting in the living room. The boy's had gone in to work, and told Sasha and Lilli everything. It was awkward, until the girl's had demanded their phone numbers so they could call them. After that, it had been work. Alexis took the boys out to lunch and asked them to keep in contact with her. Peter had told her they would.

At the end of the day, they hugged Lilli and Sasha good bye, and went home to load stuff into the car. And once everything was in the car, they did at least two more sweeps to see if they had missed anything as well as stall time. Once they were both sure they had everything, they left Alexis a thank you letter in the mailbox, and got in the car. And drove off, to face whatever it was that waited them at Bullworth.

The drive was close to ten hours, meaning they weren't home until nine the next morning. Gary had made most of the trip on caffeine and 30 minute power naps.

Pete's stomach was filled with dread as they pulled up to his house.

"Maybe you shouldn't come in." Peter whispered.

"What kind of man would I be if I let you face that alone?" Gary asked, taking Peter's hand and running his thumb over the back of it.

"A smart man. She's gonna kill you."

Gary chuckled. "I'm not afraid of Carla."

"I don't want her to take you away from me…" Peter whimpered, his eyes starting to brim with tears.

"Hush. She can't do that. You're old enough to be making your own decisions. Petey, take deep breaths… and let's face this, okay?"

Peter nodded, wiped his eyes, and opened the passenger side car door. Gary got out of the car, and taking Peter's hand, led him to the front door.

Peter took a couple more deep breaths before grabbing the door knob and turning it. He opened the door slowly, as if he expected an alarm to go off, or something to attack him.

He gripped Gary's hand tighter and stepped in.

He took a deep breath, let it out, and shut his eyes.

"I'm home!" he called out, his shoulders starting to shake.

Gary gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Peter?" Ian asked, appearing at the top of the stairs.

Peter looked at Ian. "Yeah…"

"Your mother's still asleep… Where are your things?"

"Still in the car." Peter answered.

Ian nodded. "I'm very glad you decided to come home. Should I go wake your mother?"

Peter glanced at Gary, who nodded once. Gary's gaze had become cold and steely. He was prepared to step between Peter and Carla if needed.

"Yeah. You can go ahead and wake her up… we'll be in the living room."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Ian said, turning on his heel and going off to his and Carla's bedroom.

Peter led Gary into the living room, sitting on the couch.

"Everything's going to be okay Petey. It'll be fine." Gary cooed reassuringly.

The time seemed to stretch on forever, Peter was trying not to start hyperventilating. He strained his ears to pick up any sounds he could possibly have a chance of picking up from upstairs. He was gripping Gary's hand so tightly, Gary had to kiss him on the lips to get him to calm down long enough to relax his grip.

"That hurts Petey." He said, gently stroking Peter's cheek.

"I'm sorry… I'm scared." Peter whispered.

"I kn-"

"Peter?"

Peter turned to look at his mother. She stood in the doorway to the living room, clenching her pajama top and blinking back tears.

"Hi, Mom." Peter murmured, his voice shaking.

-End Ch. 30-

Dude… 30 Chapters? That's so amazing! Uh, I would have had this done sooner. But I just can't write in the morning. It feels like, so slow. And my brain would be all foggy. It's hard for me to do that. So enjoy this chapter. And hopefully I'll have the next chapter up quick, since my Mom is single again and will be going out at night more often! So, review, please. I do enjoy reading them even if they are criticisms, I would like reviews… I hope you get the point.


	31. Txting

Ch. 31- Txting.

(Pre-Note: Big time skip! We are skipping to a week before Christmas! [Cause I'm lazy])

Peter sat curled up on the sofa in the living room of his house. He was waiting for his mother and Ian to finish getting ready. They would be leaving soon to go to Ian's parent's house for the Christmas holiday. Peter wasn't looking forward to it. He didn't have much to look forward to at the moment. He and Gary weren't being aloud to be alone together. Gary and Josh had switched rooms, on Crabblesnitch's orders. The two were escorted everywhere by prefects. Peter was speaking to his mother as little as possible at this point. He was very angry with her. And at Gary's mother, Shelby. Gary's father, Stephen, on the other hand, hadn't been nearly as hard on Gary as Shelby had.

Josh and Jimmy were always near them, keeping a watchful eye on them. It was frustrating and annoying. He considered this all lucky compared to the punishment he had imagined. He was happy Gary wasn't being suspended again.

"Peter, are you ready?" his mother called from upstairs.

"Yeah." He called back.

It seemed like the fiftieth time she had asked him that question. It seemed like she was just asking it to make sure he hadn't bolted. He was trying to get over his anger for her, but it was difficult. He hated that it was so easy to push the blame for all the bad things that were going on now onto his mother, but he knew it was his own fault and was taking the blame gladly.

He looked down at his phone as it started vibrating in his hand. He flipped it open to see he had a txt from Gary.

Gary: Have u left yet?

Reply: No. y?

Gary: just wonderin… um… r u leaving soon?

Reply: if they ever decide to finish getting ready

Gary: ok… have fun

Reply: I'll try. Can't guarantee anything tho.

Gary: I'm sry.

Reply: For what?

Gary: that ur not gonna have fun.

Reply: Did u get my gift?

Gary: Yea.

Reply: And the note?

Gary: Yes. Thank u. It was very nice.

Reply: Ian's parents address is in the note.

Gary: I kno. Very sneaky Pete.

Reply: Yea, yea. Think u can… come see me?

Gary: Yes. It's not like my dad took away my car or anything.

Reply: I'll txt u when I kno how late everyone stays up, so it might be a few days…

Gary: it's ok. I'll have a gift for u by then.

Reply: You don't have to give me anything. I just gave u something because I needed an excuse to send u a note hidden inside.

Gary: BU I see how u r…

Reply: CB yea…

Gary: BP

Reply: *bites ur tongue*

Gary: *kisseses u*

Reply: O/O

Gary: (=

"Peter, are u ready?"

"Yeah"

Reply: Jerk.

Gary: I loves u.

Reply: I kno.

Gary: DB no I love u too?

Reply: Heehee. No.

Gary: _

Reply: JK. U kno I loveses u too.

Gary: No, it's too late…

Reply: *cuddles with u*

Gary: *scoots away*

Reply: *clings to u*

Gary: T_T damn it, let go.

Reply: no~

Gary: *slumps*

Reply: *nuzzles into u* =3

Gary: *glances , then kisses u*

"Peter, are u ready?"

"Yeah."

Reply: BT I wish I could get away from her…

Gary: what's she doing?

Reply: she keeps asking if I'm ready…

Gary: shes checking to make sure I haven't taken u (=

Reply: basically.

Gary: I should come take u.

Reply: no. no u shouldn't.

Gary: I can't even come say goodbye?

Reply: we're txting. Y would u need to say goodbye to me in person?

Gary: so we can anger her by making out on her couch?

Reply: *eye roll* yeah, that's gonna go over well…

Gary: hahahahaha, yea. So, when r u getting back?

Reply: couple day's after x-mas…

Gary: ok…

Reply: what?

Gary: nothing. I'm fine.

Reply: liar. Tell me what's wrong.

Gary: hahahaha, u kno what u have to do for that to happen.

Reply: wut?

Gary: *dramatic point* u must tell me the fucking everything that u refuse to tell me.

Reply: BI no

Gary: then, I'm not gonna tell u stuff =P

Reply: fine, I didn't want to kno that badly anyway.

Gary: fine

Reply: fine

Gary: …

Reply: what?

Gary: nothing. Ok, so anyway… um… what do u want… for a gift?

Reply: nothing.

Gary: I'm getting u something. So u better speak up now or forever hold ur peace about what I get u… CB plz say u don't kno… I got something really nice picked out.

Reply: O_o oh, fuck… okay… uh… a movie! =D

Gary: BC really?

Reply: what?

Gary: u don't want what I want to give u?

Reply: =I no~ because I have experience with what u want to give me, and it usually ends up putting me in a bad mood.

Gary: well, what movie do u want?

Reply: it doesn't matter.

Gary: oh?

Reply: yeah…

Gary: ok. I've g2g love. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

Reply: *pout* fine. Love u. and thanks.

Gary: for what?

Reply: for putting me in a better mood.

Gary: _o anytime meine Liebe

"Peter, get your stuff out to the car." Carla said, coming into the living room while putting in an earring.

"Okay."

"Who were you texting?"

"Gary."

Carla gave him a stern look with her hands on her hips.

Peter met her gaze with a straight face.

"You look pretty." He said.

"Don't you try to pull that BS. I told you to stop seeing him."

"Well… I'm not gonna…" Peter said, pulling his knees to his chest while keeping his eyes on his mother's face.

Carla threw her hands up in exasperation. "Why do both you and Ian insist upon making this difficult?"

"Sorry. But… in all reality… if I really want to keep seeing him, I will. Isn't it better if I be open about this with you instead of doing it behind your back?" Peter asked.

Carla rubbed her temples. "Just go put your stuff in the car."

Peter grabbed his bags and headed outside into the frigid morning air. He opened the trunk and threw his bags in before going to put on his coat and hat. Soon after, Carla and Ian were ready and the three of them got into the car to start the trip to Ian's parents house.

-Two days later-

Peter was in the room he had to himself, laying on the bed. He was currently waiting for Gary to txt him back. So far, everyone had been going to bed around 10 pm, usually all would be asleep within an hour. It was currently 10:30.

Gary: I'm almost there, I just got into town.

Reply: ok, hurry plz. My window's open, with a small light on.

After what seemed like forever, though it was probably only five minutes, he heard a car door close from a little down the street. He went over to the window and watched Gary walking towards the house, and then right up to the window.

"Hiya." He said, climbing up the tree outside the window.

As soon as he was in, Peter pounced on him, kissing him full on the mouth. Gary deepened the kiss for a brief moment, before pulling away.

"You couldn't have waited till I at least got to the bed?" he asked, pressing their foreheads together.

"Mmmmm~ God no… we haven't had any alone time in so long." Peter whispered, nuzzling into the older boy's neck.

Gary smiled, and maneuvered over to the bed. He plopped down with Peter wrapped in his arms.

"So… since we haven't had alone time in a while… what do you want to do?"

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Petey asked, pressing his lips to Gary's again.

-End Ch. 31-

Yes, this took a long, long, long time. But for a good reason. I was focusing on finishing high school. But, it's all good now… that was December. After that, my friends and their baby started living with me and I was focused on getting a job so we could get the fuck out of my mom's house. But that didn't happen. And then some shit went down and they all moved out. Then more shit went down, and now my friend Victoria and her baby Alistair are living with me. So, between all that and watching the baby, I haven't really had a chance to sit down and type.


End file.
